Blue Skies and Silver Stars
by RikaAltraz
Summary: A guild called Fairy Tail. Wizards who've formed the greatest of families. Some hurt, some lost, some just trying to survive their own magic. This is their story. Told from various individuals and following the formation of friendships and romances of the wonderful guild of Fairy Tail. Multiple pairings: Gale, Jerza, Miraxus, Bixanna, Baccana, Kinabra.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I would like to introduce a new story to you all. This work is a collaboration between Chartruese and I. Most of what you'll find in here is her grand idea put into my words. I'm very much hoping you like it. Without further ado: our story.

Chapter 1

The smell of blood was still strong in the air when Levy heard the knock on the front door.

She hobbled towards it, afraid it might be Lee, desperately hoping it wasn't.

Her ankle hurt like hell as she tried to raise herself up to see through the peep hole in the door. It took a moment to manage, but the flash of green hair and business attire of black slacks, white button-up, and black suit jacket had her quickly moving to open the door.

She felt the tears coming back up as she pulled the door open and the man on the other side immediately pulled her close.

"Levy! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'd say it has something to do with the softball on her ankle." Another male voice said and Levy tensed up.

Freed didn't seem startled, so she risked a glance at the speaker.

He was a tall, heavily muscled blond man.

In fact, he terrified her with that first sight.

Scar on his face, tattoo peeking out of the sleeveless shirt he wore, gaudy spiked headphones propped on his head pushed back from his ears.

"Hey, don't be mean." A woman's voice. "What is that smell?"

Levy felt Freed shift and found herself picked up against him.

"Let's get that looked at and then you can tell me why you called me while I was working."

"Working? But...you said you were hanging out. I'm sorry." Levy balled herself up. "Please don't get in trouble over me."

"Calm down little blue, Freed ain't going to get in any trouble." Another, different, male voice.

This man was leaner than the other, but maybe an inch taller than Freed. He walked through the front door with the other two as Freed carried her to the only clean chair in the room.

The one Levy had already been sitting in waiting on her cousin.

"Who..." She trailed off as she watched the woman march into the kitchen as if she owned the place.

Her nice, clean shoes were getting blood on the bottom as she walked towards the cabinets.

Levy cried out when she felt Freed press on her swollen ankle.

"Laxus, do you think you can see if this is broken, I can't quite tell with how swollen it is." Freed spoke to one of his friends.

The bigger man came towards her and knelt.

"Damn, looks like a horror movie in here." The leaner man said.

She took in his attire as she tried to not cry over the pressing on her ankle.

Baggy pants, but more in a harem style than hanging down his ass style. She couldn't tell if they were dingy gray or just bought gray, but they did okay with his dark blue long sleeved tunic style shirt. The fact that his shirt had a hood was actually amusing to her somehow. Especially since he wore a metallic gray beanie hat over what seemed to be dark blue dyed hair. He had an odd facial tattoo that she couldn't quite identify.

"Doesn't seem broken, but we might have to take her to the hospital to really check." The blond said.

From first glance, he seemed scary, but right now he just seemed concerned.

His purple tank and black jeans seemed very punk for such a big man, yet he pulled it off. He wore combat style boots and she could see that the headphones were plugged into a pocket device.

"No...no hospitals." She said.

"Levy, it could be serious." Freed said.

The woman opened and closed some drawers and Levy finally looked up at her as she was pulling one of the kitchen towels from the drawer she'd found.

She wrapped it around what looked like a bag of ice before heading back into the living room and handing it to Laxus.

The big man unwrapped the towel to rewrap it so that he could tie the cold press to her ankle.

"Levy, what happened?" Freed asked.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I shouldn't have bothered you." Levy said.

"Who hit you?" The woman asked.

Levy looked up at her. She was serious, not beating around the bush.

"I..." She started.

"Was it Lee?" Freed asked.

Levy immediately started to shake her head, but they must have all saw the look on her face anyway.

Her cousin looked angry. For the first time in over a decade, she saw the look of pure hatred on his normally aristocratic face.

Last time she'd seen him angry like this was when he'd filed charges against her mother for neglecting her.

Freed had been nineteen at the time, going into law after getting his degree early, and she'd been seven, never having been to school because of her mother. He had been coming for her seventh birthday and called her school to arrange for him to take her to lunch nearby. Her school had responded with 'that's not a child in our care' basically and so he'd called the other two schools in her district, the only other two for a hundred miles.

Neither had known who she was. So he'd come to talk to her mother and see if she was just being home schooled. He'd found Levy sitting in the yard with nothing around her, drawing in dirt like a child. Her cousin had figured out her situation based solely on the bruises and ratty clothes and hair that hadn't been brushed in months.

He'd filed charges of neglect against her mother and won and then filed to be given custody of her since he was of legal age to raise her.

It was the best time of her life.

Freed had cleaned her up, bought a condo in a very nice building in Magnolia to move into instead of his older apartment which had technically still qualified but he insisted the new one was better. He hadn't put her in school though, instead favoring to home school her himself.

He had taught her to read, write, do math, science, everything. And when she showed aptitude for magic, he'd had her tested by professionals. When it was revealed that she had a similar magic to his, he had spent months learning exactly how hers worked in order to teach her how to use it.

She owed everything to Freed. He didn't have to do any of that, yet he did, because he cared.

"Levy?" She felt the gentle hand on her arm and jolted. Freed pulled back. "Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's alright. We'll make this better." He said with a smile.

"It's nothing the Thunder Legion can't fix." The dark haired man said.

Levy frowned at him.

"Legion?"

Freed nodded. "Lev, this is my team. Five years ago, when you moved out, I joined a Magic Guild called Fairy Tail. They've been wonderful in helping me with jobs using my magic and my degree for the better." He put his hand on the shoulder of the blond. "This is our leader, Laxus Dreyar, a Lightning Dragon." He motioned to the woman. "Evergreen is a wizard who can turn others to stone as her major skill." He waved at the other man. "Bickslow can raise the dead and take control of people's souls."

She looked at the other man in fear.

"No worries love, I don't do it to friends unless needed." He grinned.

Freed sighed. "So you don't have to worry with us. We'll take care of things." He looked at her again, eye to eye. "Now, tell me what happened."

She clenched her fists before loosening again and looking at the floor.

"I...I must have done something wrong this morning. He's not normally like this. I broke a glass and things just happened. But I cleaned it up and thought things were okay again. And then while I was reading he just snapped. I don't know what it was I did, but he..." Her eyes started watering again and she reached to wipe at them.

She just couldn't speak for a moment. It was Evergreen who actually sat beside her on the seat, making a tight fit and pulled her close.

"It'll be okay." The woman said.

Levy nodded as she cried. "He killed them Freed." She could barely speak.

"Them?" Laxus frowned.

Freed clenched his fists as he stood up. "Her cats. I'd wager that's where all the blood came from. A bit from her of course, from those cuts on her hands, but mostly her cats."

"Fuck." Laxus growled out.

Levy felt Evergreen's arm tighten around her.

"You'll come back to my place, yes?" Freed asked her.

Levy started to speak, to deny.

"Sweetheart, let's put it this way," Bickslow moved in front of her field of sight, pinned as she was to Evergreen. "Either you move back in with Freed, or you'll be rooming with Ever, me, or Laxus. Take your pick."

Freed frowned at him before looking back at Levy in time to see her nod.

"There's a good girl." Laxus nodded. "Now, how much of this stuff is yours?" He asked.

"I...most of it."

"Everything? All right." Bickslow nodded.

She watched Laxus and Freed take out their phones and start taking pictures of the 'horror' set around her.

Laxus held her hand in his much larger one as he took pictures of the numerous bandages that didn't even cover the cuts she'd gotten from Lee shoving her hands into the broken glass that morning. Some weren't even really closed up and he wiped the welled up blood off on his pants.

Evergreen just held her close as Bickslow headed back out the front door.

"Where is he going?' She finally asked Freed as Laxus went to take pictures of the rest of the tiny house she shared with her boyfriend.

"Laxus? To see the rest of this mess. Bickslow is going to get boxes." Evergreen said. "We passed a moving store down the road, so it won't be too long."

She stared at her cousin. "Is that shelf all of the books you have?" Freed asked.

She glanced at the one beside the couch and nodded.

Lee had sold most of her books from when she'd moved out of Freed's condo for spending money. Said keeping books was pointless and wasted space.

She had already been sucked into the lease on the house four years ago so she couldn't leave, and she was too scared of being hit by that time to argue over his collection of beer mugs and various movies and such junk.

Freed came to kneel in front of her and took her injured hands gently. "Why did you stay? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I...it's never been this bad." She said.

"The first time he laid hands on you was a time too many." Evergreen said.

"You're a brilliant Script wizard Levy, you know how to defend yourself." Freed said.

He went to brush his thumbs over her wrists in the same gesture he'd done back when he'd first brought her to a new, scary place in the city. She watched his face fill with anger again when he looked down at what his thumb hit on her right wrist.

"Is that..." Evergreen frowned.

"He put this on you?" Freed had never snarled like that to her and she shook at the sound. "I'm sorry Lev. I'm so sorry."

She stared down at the engraved band around her wrist.

A Sealing band. It blocked all magic and this one was not removable. No smith would touch it because it symbolized her ability to use magic and outside of cities like Magnolia, magic wasn't commonly used.

"We'll get it removed back home." Freed said.

"But, no one will do it." Levy said quietly.

"Gajeel can take it off." Evergreen said. "Gladly."

"No, it can't be removed. It's too close to me for tools and magic doesn't work." Levy said. "I'm already used to not using magic, it doesn't bother me."

Freed stood up and paced away. "That's not the point Levy. If you go any longer, your magic is going to make you sick. It probably already is, isn't it?"

She looked down.

"I...took care of them." Laxus said as he came back into the main room.

Levy looked up at him. "They..."

He held out a small box that used to hold tissues, but now held ashes. "Sorry, I can't do much else for them, but when we get back to Magnolia, Ever can do something for you with her pottery supplies."

Levy just stared at the box until it fully sank in that the ashes in that box were her two cats.

"I...how?" She couldn't take it and he finally set it on the table.

"Lightning." Laxus said. "I can create it and control it and it burns hotter than crematory fires when steady."

Evergreen held her close. "We'll make something nice for them." Levy looked up to see the woman actually had tears in her eyes.

That was the moment when everything just kind of fell into being real.

Kit and Kabo were dead and ashes now. Lee had really shoved her hands into a pile of glass that morning and then beaten her three hours later before leaving. She really had dug out her old phone for calling Freed. He had come for her, again.

Levy couldn't stop crying even as she heard Bickslow coming back into the house with boxes.

"Bickslow, pack all her books and a few sets of clean clothes. Laxus, anything you can scent the might be older than her moving in here, pack." Evergreen said from above Levy's head on her shoulder. "Freed, call a donation company, resource agency, whatever. Donate everything she doesn't want to them. Clean this place out. And once you're done calling them, find your connections to clear her name from this entire business."

Levy was grateful the other woman had taken charge as she couldn't stop crying anymore.

After almost half an hour, Evergreen urged her up.

"Come on Levy, let's get those cuts properly cleaned up and I'll get the pack freshened."

Levy just went along with her.

xx

Evergreen carefully wrapped the towel back around Levy's ankle, noting that the swelling had already gone down but still making a note to take her to see Wendy the moment they got back to the Guild.

It would be best to get her situated in the Fairy Tail Dorm where she and Mira and Erza could care for her.

In fact, most of the guild women probably would get involved the moment they saw her.

But first would be Wendy, then Gajeel to get that repulsive band off her wrist.

She could hardly believe it was on there so tightly. It was as if it was a second layer of skin on her.

Once Levy was done crying, she just passed out.

Evergreen carefully pulled Freed's suit jacket on her to keep her warm and urged them all to stay quiet as they packed the books and Bickslow grabbed a backpack full of clothes.

She watched Laxus and Bickslow take the two things out to the car.

Getting back to the train station wasn't going to take long with the rented car, but it would be a bit cramped in the backseat with her there. And she wouldn't get the front seat like she wanted.

It was just not roomy enough to have Laxus back there.

Once Levy was soundly asleep, Evergreen looked up at Freed coming back inside.

"Done. I've gotten everything sorted for her. Had to throw my weight around again." He grinned, the first pleasant look on his face since they'd shown up at the door.

At first, Evergreen had questioned why they were going to be stopping at this town on the way back instead of taking the car straight back to Clover. Now she knew and was pleased they'd stopped.

It was ten minutes longer before a truck showed up with a local donations logo on it.

She hushed them all and Freed explained the situation to the three men who'd come with the truck.

Their looks of pity and sorrow were evident and Ever watched over them all like a hawk, ensuring the seat Levy sat in went out last.

She carefully shook the girl awake when it came time to move it.

"Hmm?" Levy mumbled as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"They need the chair Levy." She said gently.

It was strange to be so gentle, considering she normally dealt with brash men and Freed.

Freed was his own classification. Able, intelligent, sometimes childish too, but he could get down and dirty with the other boys just as easily. He was by no means a prissy boy just because he wore a suit half the time.

It just happened that this was one of those missions that required him to dress the part.

His Rune wizard status wasn't needed in the field this time, but in the court.

Bickslow came to help Levy up and two of the other men came to take it.

As the truck was driving away, she heard another vehicle pulling up. She moved towards the door as she heard a door slam.

"Fucking bitch better not have left."

Evergreen was not impressed in the least by just his tone of voice.

Seeing the man was even less impressive.

He was barely taller than she was without the heels on. He dressed in beat up punk clothes that even their resident grunge wizard wouldn't have touched. Gajeel wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything that ragged. And the man wore some pretty beat up clothes.

His brown hair was oily, he wasn't exactly handsome.

In honesty, she couldn't see what Levy had seen in him.

His personality was obviously shit.

He must have put on one damn good act to fool someone related to Freed.

Freed had touted his cousin's skills for months to the point that even she was tired of it. So she knew Levy must have been talented and smart.

He came up short when he saw Evergreen in the doorway.

Inside the house, by Bickslow, she could see Levy shaking. Her partner did his best to stop her from shaking, even going so far as to pick her up. Which was probably for the best because of her ankle anyway.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lee snapped at her.

Evergreen leveled a cold gaze at him.

"A friend of Levy's." She said just as coldly.

"Cunt has no friends."

Evergreen wasn't prepared for Freed to push past her. Nor for her partner to punch the man in the face.

Of Laxus she might have expected it, but not him. He was the cultured one most of the time.

Lee went down, but shot right back up.

"What the fuck?" Levy's Ex exclaimed. "And who the hell are you?"

He obviously wasn't all that bright.

"Her cousin."

"You've got no business in my house." Lee snapped. "I'm calling the cops."

"Already on it." Laxus held up the handheld phone that he had been using earlier to take pictures.

"Get out of my house." Lee shouted at them.

"Freed." Evergreen warned.

He clenched his fists, but took a step back.

If he did anything more, he knew he could be the one with charges pressed against him. As it stood, he was still liable for something. He knew the exact details, but she'd helped him with enough cases to know that he could be in trouble.

Lee started to push into the house past her and she stepped back.

As soon as he saw that they'd not only cleaned up the blood from him killing Levy's cats, but cleaned the place out, he got even more pissed.

He started to turn for her and she leveled another glare at him.

"Hit me and I'll make sure you don't ever move again." She said.

Instead, he turned towards Levy and Evergreen felt actual anger that the girl was so scared she gripped Bickslow's tunic hard enough to open cleaned cuts and make blood seep into the proper bandages she'd gotten from their kit in the car. Were she not injured, her knuckles would be white.

The look of fear as Lee stepped towards her was evident. Bickslow raised a brow at him. "Want my boot in your ass?" He didn't even sound amused like he normally did.

The man seemed to pale as he realized that the weakest here physically was protected by the four strongest.

He didn't even look in Laxus' direction as Freed came to stand in the doorway. Laxus was busy typing on his phone.

"Get out." Lee snapped again.

"Soon as the police are here." Evergreen said.

The little man looked at Laxus typing and took a single step forward. Instantly the static in the room centered on him and she watched his hair stand on end. It wasn't pretty.

"Don't even think about threatening me little shit. You might have put a Seal on Levy, but just try me." Laxus glared at him as he leaned on the wall to finish his text.

"You're..."

"All wizards." Evergreen smiled coldly. "Maybe next time you'll get away with this. If Levy weren't so timid, we'd have been on your doorstep earlier."

They stood like that for almost five minutes until the police showed up. She let Freed handle the words and went to care for Levy again with Bickslow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bickslow leaned against the wall as he put his feet up on the seat across from him, beside Freed.

Evergreen took the window seat and Laxus sat beside him in between them, across from Levy.

All the girl's things sat in the last empty seat on the train as it pulled out.

They'd very carefully wrapped and sealed the box containing the ashes of her cats.

Laxus had showed him the picture of how he'd found them, wrapped in soaked towels, so very carefully he knew that it had been Levy who'd done it.

It broke his heart to even think about how she must have felt doing that.

Those poor little beauties had been knifed open and probably left alive just to torture Levy, what with how she'd wrapped them.

She hadn't known what to do without the ability to move as she had.

She'd been in pain the entire time they'd been in that house until Ever insisted they stop at a gas station and get some painkillers.

Freed had already mentioned it in the plans.

Still, his mind went back to seeing those poor cats wrapped so lovingly in an effort to give them some level of comfort while they died.

Laxus had already admitted he'd tried to restart their hearts first. Had he been able to do that, he'd have rushed them to the clinic nearby. They'd been dead too long.

Bickslow already knew that by the fact that he'd been able to feel their souls clinging to Levy.

She was their mother, their caregiver, everything to them.

He'd quietly used his magic to help them along in peace with a promise that they'd see her again someday.

He looked up as Levy leaned against Freed.

All these years, his partner had gone on and on about this strong, confident young wizard he'd raised and seeing her the way she was just felt wrong.

Like being given a snack box with no toy. Completely wrong.

"We'll be back in Magnolia in a few hours." Freed said.

Laxus just settled in and put his headphones on, already looking pale.

His motion sickness wasn't a widely known thing, unlike Natsu's.

"You can go on and sleep Levy, we'll be right here." Freed spoke softly to his cousin.

"What'll happen now?" She asked.

"Well, when we get to Magnolia, we'll go by the Guild and get Wendy to look at you. She's an amazing healer, if a bit young. She's only sixteen. And then we'll see if Gajeel is there to get that band off you." Freed said.

"You'll move into the Fairy Tail dorms regardless of anything else because the Master won't allow anything else once he sees you." Evergreen said. "And once your band is gone and you can use magic again, you can join Fairy Tail as a wizard like us."

"I...I can't use magic anymore." Levy said.

"Sure you can." Bickslow grinned. "It doesn't go away, you'll just have to practice at it again. No big deal. We've got loads of new wizards to train with. Lucy needs practice, Romeo is still learning, Wendy needs to work on her combat magic." He listed off a few.

"Things will be okay Levy." Evergreen said. "Now get some more rest and we'll be there before you know it."

Bickslow watched Levy nod before shifting to lean against Freed more comfortably.

It was amazing how much she trusted them all just based on how they'd helped her because she was Freed's family.

Freed was part of his family, so it just stood to reason that he'd help his partner. Helping her was his own choice.

But he was glad he did.

He settled in like the rest for the four hour trip home.

It was comforting knowing that a man like Levy's Ex was being taken to justice over what he'd done to her.

xx

Laxus sighed when they finally made it to Magnolia.

He was the first of the group off the train, carrying the box that contained all the books little Levy had, plus the box of ashes.

He turned back to look at Bickslow carrying Levy on his back.

With their similar hair coloring, some might have thought they were siblings.

His team got on his nerves sometimes, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

He'd handpicked each of them from the Guild to be a member of the Legion. They were top members, if not S-class yet.

"Come on guys. If we hurry, we can make it back in time for dinner." He said.

Bickslow laughed. "You mean so you can see Mira before she leaves for the night."

Laxus ignored him and headed out of the station.

He could hear them all behind him, talking over the Guild with Levy, trying to get her psyched for it. She still insisted the band was never coming off and so it didn't matter anyway. As they came to the street the Guild was on, he finally glanced back again.

"Say the band doesn't come off, that's not going to change the fact that you are a wizard. Regardless of your ability to use magic, you can become a member of Fairy Tail. I'm sure Mira can find some job or another to suit you in order to cover the costs of you staying in the dorms here." Laxus said.

"I thought I was staying with Freed?" She asked.

"For now, it's better for you to stay in the Guild Dorms until things can be fully settled by law. No form of law enforcement can force you to leave the Dorms due to the status of the Guild as a Haven. We've got several criminals by law as members of our Guild, so the First Master originally set the Guild up in mind to be a Haven." Laxus explained.

"Criminals?" She sounded worried.

"Technically anyway. Jellal is wanted in a couple countries around us for actions while he was under the influence of Dark Magic. The other members of his team are also wanted for associating with criminals in various locations. Good people, bad situations. Freed is working on clearing them legally. Gajeel and Juvia were both members of a Dark Guild called Phantom Lord, which was broken down after they tried to come after us. Again, good people, mostly. Juvia is crazy and Gajeel can sometimes still act like a maniac, but they've proven their loyalties to the Guild and haven't done any criminal actions of their own." Evergreen said as they came in sight of the Guild.

He always got a bit of amusement out of seeing whatever damage had been caused while they were gone.

"Laxus has been charged with several crimes in other countries due to the work we have to take on." Bickslow said. "And I always get looked at for my magic." He laughed. "Trust me, you'll never find a better family than Fairy Tail. We stick together."

He pushed the gates open and the Runes around the archway activated to sprinkle glitter that evaporated when it touched them. "Welcome home!" The cheerful voice of Mira filled the air and Laxus felt himself smile slightly.

He really liked her voice. Not just because she was his Mate, but because she was so loving to everyone she cared for. He also liked everything about her.

The Guild doors opened and he was assaulted by a small body. Then again, everyone for the most part was small to him.

But this little black haired child was a familiar small body and he picked her up.

"Uncle Laxus!" She said cheerfully as she hugged him.

Then she reached past him for the rest of his team.

"Uncle Bick!"

He passed her over to Freed as he saw Bisca coming for the doors.

"Hey." The woman said as she watched his team hug her daughter.

"Nice welcoming committee." Laxus grinned.

"Sorry."

"Nah, proved our point actually." He motioned towards Levy as little Asuka was greeting her and babbling up a storm. For a three year old, she was extremely hyperactive.

"New member?"

"Hopefully. Mira still here?"

"Yeah, I haven't started shift yet. Kinana just got here." Bisca said.

Laxus nodded. A good handful of the women worked in the bar part of Fairy Tail, where Guild members and locals of Magnolia could hang out. Most locals stuck to the bar itself, being that the huge room sometimes turned into a brawl between members in a weekly session of 'who's strongest'.

He had yet to lose to anyone except Gajeel.

Gajeel had a struggle with Natsu, Natsu couldn't win against Laxus, and Laxus had only once beaten Gajeel in almost two years of them going at it. Sometimes, when all the Fairy Tail Dragons were in house at the same time, they all gathered in the back field for a real fight.

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and then they invited the other local Dragons from Sabertooth and in the past year, Crime Sorciere, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra.

After the first time, they'd gotten crowds to actually pay to see all seven of them going at it in a free-for-all. Helped with building repairs, so he didn't mind it much. And it kept him on his toes with Gajeel and Sting in the mix.

He finally spotted Mira at the counter and waved for his team to follow him as he headed for her.

Asuka was passed back to her mother and Laxus looked around the Guild as he crossed the hall.

Most of the major members were back from missions and he caught sight of the wild mane of black hair and metal gleaming from the second floor balcony, indicating Gajeel was in house.

He looked up at the man and motioned for him to come down to the bar. The other Dragon nodded and his Exceed partner jumped to his shoulder instead of the banister to come with him.

Laxus came to the bar and saw his grandfather sitting on the end of it. "Gramps." He called down to him.

"Laxus!" He heard the cheerful voice of Mira and turned to face her.

xx

Levy watched Laxus put the box containing most of her life on the counter as he leaned on it.

A tall, white haired woman came towards him and Levy frowned.

"Mira." He greeted her with an actual smile and it changed his face from scary to almost gentle.

This was the woman they had told her about, who was the Guild's mother hen.

Bickslow sat her on the counter. "I'll go get Wendy." He said.

Laxus nodded at him as Levy watched an old man walk along the bar towards them. Laxus had called the old man Gramps, but she wasn't sure if he meant it literally or figuratively.

This place was so overwhelming as she looked around.

A lot of people were staring at her. She knew it was her, because when Bickslow walked away, no one watched him.

She saw quite a few people who all had strange looks. Wizard looks. It was one way she'd always been able to tell a wizard from a normal person. No sane person wore things the way a wizard did. And odd hair colors were a part of the norm.

The couple with the little girl who'd greeted them seemed to be the only family in the building.

"So, Levy is it?" She heard the voice of the woman and turned on the counter to face her.

"Um...yes." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry dear. But you won't have to deal with any of that again." She pulled Levy in for a hug and Levy felt tears coming up again.

These people were so nice to her and she'd never met any of them before.

"Well, let's get that band off of you." Levy felt Freed hold up her hand and she looked at it.

"Can you do it Gajeel?" Laxus asked and Levy looked up to see a huge man standing beside him.

Well, huge to her, he was about Laxus' size really. But even more terrifying.

Tanned skin marred by countless scars down his right arm and studs poked from his skin in various locations that she could see. His clothes were ragged, but not in the same junkie way Lee's had been.

His sleeves were torn off his open black shirt, which revealed a carved set of abs and smooth skin over his muscled upper body. There were even studs on his collarbone. She had to wonder if they hurt.

He had long, thick, black hair that looked clean if not exactly carefully brushed. It wasn't a mess exactly, but it wasn't straight or smooth. She liked it honestly.

But it was his red eyes that scared her most. Like blood and fire.

Yet he didn't look at her with the intent to hurt her or scare her.

He stared down at the metal band on her wrist.

"Yeah. I should be able to." He said.

"It won't work with magic." She mumbled.

"I don't need magic to get that off." He shrugged, dislodging the black Exceed from his shoulder.

She'd never seen one in person and stared at the black cat that jumped to the counter.

"Miss Levy I presume?" The little cat asked. His voice was deeper than she'd initially expected from such a cute looking cat. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He took a bow. "My name is Pantherlily, and this brute of a Dragon is my partner Gajeel Redfox."

She shook his offered hand with her left and he looked at the bandages on her hands.

"I can't remove that band until Wendy sees her hands." Gajeel said gruffly.

"I'm here. Sorry."

Levy looked through the crowd of people that had formed around her, staring and watching over her, to see a short, blue haired girl push between Laxus and Gajeel.

She'd have never thought to try and force her way between such huge men who could have easily hurt her, but this girl did without hesitation.

Both men moved for her, like she was pushing a knife through butter. Not real resistance, but not quite effortless either.

The pigtails on the girl had Levy unable to determine her actual length, but it was at least waist length by her estimate.

The white cat on her head jumped to the counter beside Levy and looked up at her.

"Such a mess." The cat tittered over her bandaged hands. "This shouldn't take long Wendy."

The girl smiled at Levy and held up her hand in a slight wave. "Hi. Wendy Marvel. This is Carla. Welcome to Fairy Tail." She said.

"You're not afraid to push them?" Levy asked quietly.

"Gajeel and Laxus? Heavens no, they're overgrown teddy bears. You'll understand us all soon enough once you settle in. They might act rough, but when it comes to us members, they're softer. Particularly with those like us: the smaller, the softer they are." She grinned. "Besides, everyone in the Guild knows better than to hurt me. Mira would snap and no one wants to see that."

Levy caught the shudder on both bigger men and the almost devilish smile on the white haired woman's face.

Too many people to remember right now, so she settled for just trying to remember names at all.

"And if Mira isn't here, it'll be Erza, which is just as bad." The girl set about unwrapping the bandages Evergreen had put on her hands earlier.

Levy winced as it started to burn from oxygen exposure. They didn't look any better now than they had earlier.

"Mmm, that's not good." Mira sighed as she reached under the bar and pulled out a box with a handle on it.

Levy watched the girl open the box and pull out a bottle and a few large swabs.

"I'm going to have to put some of this on that big cut on your knuckles to get that glass shard out." Wendy said. Levy nodded.

She felt uneasy being surrounded by so many people, but she supposed they were all fascinated by the new girl.

Wendy cleaned the large cut over her knuckles and deftly used a pair of tweezers to pull a thin glass sliver from her hand.

"Alright, now I can heal you up." Wendy said.

"Heal?"

"My skill. My mother taught me healing magic to go along with my Sky Dragon magic, but I'm not so good with my Dragon magic."

"You're...a Dragon?" Levy frowned at the little girl. She looked maybe twelve, but hadn't she heard the girl was older than that? Maybe she was like Levy, smaller than most.

"Yeah." Wendy grinned at her. "Well, it shouldn't hurt too much, but feel free to kick one of the guys if it does."

"Hey!" Laxus feigned hurt. "Sure, throw us under the bus. Kick Gajeel, he can take it."

The other man shoved at his shoulder with a frown. "Wuss." The deep voice caught Levy again and she looked up at him.

"I won't."

She felt Wendy take hold of her hands and it hurt just a little, but she watched the cuts mend themselves as air flowed over them.

When the girl was done, it was impossible to tell she'd even been injured.

"Now, I'll be off. Carla and I are going to see a show with Romeo and Macao tonight."

"Alright, be good." Mira said.

"Thank you." Levy said as the girl pushed out of the circle of people.

Gajeel reached out and Levy flinched as he took hold of her right hand.

"It's not too close to her skin is it?" Freed asked.

"Nah, unless she minds getting licked." Gajeel shrugged.

"Licked?" Levy frowned.

He didn't answer, but instead lowered his head as he brought her hand up to his mouth.

She tensed again as he actually took hold of the metal band in between his teeth, the studs on his chin brushing the back of her hand. They were a sharp bit of cold against her hand warmed by his.

"Don't bite her too." Laxus teased.

He watched Gajeel hold up his other hand, flipping him off.

Suddenly, she heard a snap and he pulled back.

The band was still on her wrist, but the chunk he'd held in his teeth was gone.

She looked up to see him chewing on it.

"You...eat metal?" She frowned.

He swallowed it. "Told you I didn't need magic. I'm a Metal Dragon." He said.

He leaned back down again and bit off the rest of the band, leaving her skin unmarked.

She stared up at him as he held the other half of the band between his lips like a toothpick.

"And that's that." Mira said. "Now, we'll get you registered as a member really quick and settled into the female part of the Dorms."

Levy just stared as Gajeel waved before heading off.

"We'll see you again Miss Levy." Pantherlily said as he jumped off the counter.

Levy was startled when the little cat sprouted wings and caught up to his partner by flying.

She'd read about Exceed being able to do that, but never seen one fly before.

Suddenly, she found a sheet of paper in her hands.

"I'll need you to sign here." Mira said. "This is the paperwork stating that you're taking room 214 of the Dorms. The other," She flipped it after Levy signed the first sheet. "Is stating that you are becoming a member of Fairy Tail."

"I...might not have magic still."

"Nonsense." Mira waved it off. "It's there, it'll never go away. You'll just have to work at it again. Besides, even if you don't have magic, Kinana didn't seem to have any and yet she became a member because Cobra asked us to take her in as one of us. We're not picky. For now, just your name on the page and when you feel better and are more settled in, I'll help you fill out the rest of the paperwork and get your mark."

Levy nodded and signed the paper.

Mira filed them away with a flick of her hand and Levy frowned. "Alright, let's show you your room."


	3. Chapter 2-5

Chapter 2.5

Lily watched as Levy came into the hall the morning after Wendy had cleared her for practice with Freed.

The Script Wizard had been scared of everything. Especially the Dragons.

But then, Gajeel scared everyone. Anyone who didn't know him anyway.

Lily slid from his chair as Gajeel was talking to Freed.

"Miss Levy." Lily kept his small form as he approached her. No need to scare her.

She jolted, but looked down at him. "I...Lily right?"

"Pantherlily, yes. But you are welcome to call me Lily." He smiled at her. "I have heard Wendy says you're doing much better today."

"I...yes. Nothing hurts anymore and so Freed said he'd work on some basic Runes with me again." She said as she looked up.

Lily pointed to where Freed and Gajeel were talking.

"Gajeel is just letting him know about the effects and limitations of the band he ate. Apparently he wasn't supposed to eat it." Lily frowned.

"He wasn't?" Levy tilted her head. "He said it wouldn't affect him."

Lily shook his head as he walked beside her. "It hasn't, but it seems on the legal side, his eating it was not helpful."

"I see..." Levy swallowed nervously as they approached the two men.

"Good morning Levy." Freed said.

"Morning Shrimp." Gajeel raised his hand in greeting.

Lily watched Levy flinch.

"Shrimp?" Freed frowned at him.

"She's small and blue. Shrimp." Gajeel shrugged.

Freed just shook his head.

"Well, have fun practicing today. Let me know if you need anything." Gajeel said to them both.

"Of course." Freed said.

Lily watched his partner head off. "Sorry about him Miss Levy. He really doesn't mean any harm to you."

"I...know." She nodded.

xx

Erza stood in the open yard with Lily as Levy and Freed practiced writing up Runes for Fire.

They'd specially waited for Natsu to be back for this practice. Just in case.

Levy hesitated as she raised her pen in the air again.

Freed had just showed her how to launch the word at her target. In this case, Natsu.

"I...are you sure he'll be alright?" Levy frowned.

Five days was hardly time for her to get to know everyone in the Guild. She was barely familiar with the regulars. Mira had given her a notebook Reedus did up of all the members in quick sketch form. That way she could study it and at least know the members by name.

Lily sighed as Erza stepped forward.

"Levy, don't think of Natsu as a person right now. Think of him as an enemy and attack with Fire. Pretend he's a spider or something." Erza said sharply. "Better yet, pretend he's your ex and go all out with the anger."

"But I...I couldn't do that to anyone." Levy looked scared.

Natsu came running towards her.

"Really Levy, I can take whatever Fire you throw at me." The Dragon grinned. "I'm a Fire eater. Like Metal head ate your band, I eat fire."

Levy looked up at him. "Really?" She looked worried.

Freed quickly wrote up the script and let the flaming word fall.

It didn't hit the ground even though Levy jumped back from it.

Natsu caught it in his hand and brought it up to his mouth to inhale it.

"See. Now hit me." He bounced back from her. "Really, please."

Levy slowly wrote out the script and pushed it at him as it lit.

Natsu let it come to him.

"Good, see. You can do it." Erza said.

She looked down at Lily and nodded.

"You will need to practice with Natsu for at least the next half hour." Freed said. "Fire is an easy and low cost script, and one we can easily contain and remove as you can see."

Levy nodded nervously.

xx

Natsu was about stuffed after forty minutes of practice. But Levy was getting the hang of actually directing her magic at him.

He looked up after the last word came to him to see Gajeel coming out of the hall with Lily and Erza.

He held up his hand to Levy to get her to stop writing.

She nodded as he started to hurry towards her.

"That was great effort Levy." Natsu said cheerfully.

Lucy warned him to go easy on the new girl and he now saw why.

She was way too scared. If she turned and saw Gajeel, she'd probably scream.

"Levy." Erza called out to her.

Natsu watched, wide eyed as Freed and Levy both turned to look at them.

Instead of screaming, she just looked mildly scared.

"Go on in Flame Brain. I'll take over." Gajeel said.

Natsu sighed. "I'm good." He assured. He wasn't sure how much more Fire even he could eat.

"Seriously, Blondie wants you in."

Natsu nodded. "It'll be alright Levy. Gajeel's just mean." He said.

Levy nodded. "Sometimes."

"I'll be your new target Shrimp. Hit me with anything you have." Gajeel said.

"I...are you sure?" She frowned as Natsu headed for the door.

He looked back at Gajeel's laugh. "Like you could hurt me." The bigger Dragon snorted.

Natsu watched her hesitate before finally giving in.

She just looked so scared.

xx

Freed sighed as he got off the phone with the prosecutor in the town Levy had lived in.

Last week had been a phone nightmare.

He wanted to do all of this without Levy being involved again. It had been scary enough finding her like that, he didn't need to see her that scared again.

But thanks to Mira and the rest of the girls living in the dorms, Levy felt safer here.

He'd spent every waking hour with the Master and Wendy with her to make sure that Levy's magic was going to come back easily. No sudden bursts that would hurt her.

The look on her face last week had been priceless. He smiled to himself at seeing how scared she'd looked when Laxus and Gajeel offered to be her target practice to get back into shape with her magic.

That kind of fear wasn't something he'd thought he'd see from her anytime soon.

She wasn't afraid of them, she'd been afraid her magic would hurt them.

Freed had used the opportunity to use his strongest Lightning Rune on Gajeel and the Dragon merely flinched.

Laxus had jumped at it and absorbed it all from Gajeel.

He looked up as Mira knocked on the office door.

"Freed?" She asked as she peeked her head in.

"Hmm?"

"Done arguing with people?" She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

He sighed. "At least until the trial. I won't let Levy go back. I've gotten all the pictures Laxus and Bickslow and I took submitted in her place and I'll be presenting for her defense myself. Ever offered to come with me when they give me the date."

Mira nodded. "I think you're right, she doesn't need to be going back there, ever. She's barely stopped jumping whenever anyone in the Guild raises their voice. Wendy is getting tired of constantly reminding them to keep it down. Though Natsu did finally stop brawling in the hall thanks to Gajeel and Laxus terrifying him over it."

Freed laughed. "Maybe it'll stick even when she's used to the Guild?"

"We can hope." Mira laughed. "Not likely though." She moved to look at the papers Freed had on the desk. "Did you need someone to be going with you?"

"Only as a verification really." Freed said.

"I'd recommend taking Wendy with you then. She's the one who's spent the past few days working with her on the medical side. Plus, Wendy is a Dragon so they might respect that more without proof." Mira said.

Freed nodded. "You have a point. Is she in?"

"Yes. Downstairs watching Levy and Lily." Mira headed for the door again.

Freed stood to follow.

xx

Wendy was proud to have been asked to go before the Wizard Council with Freed for this trial.

Levy was important to her. Partly because she seemed to be important to Gajeel too. He'd spent the past week watching over her work with Lily and Wendy had seen him physically move her into the proper form for some defensive training.

She was definitely a lot better under their care.

Lucy had also taken to Levy once the girl had seen the book collection in her room. Wendy swore she'd never seen anyone so in tears over books.

But after Freed said that it was a thing she'd picked up from him, she understood. Freed had easily the largest collection of magic related books in the entire city. Nearly everyone's magic was covered in one book or another. Even Dragon magic, but those were sparse.

"Nervous?" Freed asked from beside her.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm alright. I know what I have to do."

"It'll be alright, you shouldn't be up for long." Freed said.

Wendy sighed. "I just hope we'll be enough."

"We will. I won't accept less." Freed sounded determined and looked cold when Wendy looked up at him.

He still blamed himself.

She reached to hold his hand.

"It's not your fault you know." She said quietly.

"I know. But it is my fault for not checking in with her over the past few years." He said. "I can never make that up to her, but I'm glad the Guild I have come to love has taken her in so completely."

Wendy nodded.

xx

Mest looked from his spot in the Council row as little Wendy was called up.

She looked at all of them and he smiled at her.

She took a deep breath.

He couldn't imagine how hard it would be for someone so sweet like her to stand up here.

As a Fairy Tail member, he would normally be exempt from such a case, but his skills were also few and far between.

"Will you allow Memory Projection Magic?" The Chairman asked Wendy.

The girl nodded and Mest stood up to move for the stairs.

She relaxed as he held out his hand for her on the podium.

"You will submit a memory for verification that there has been no alterations to your memory and that you are indeed Wendy Marvell?"

Wendy nodded and Mest activated his magic. The memory she'd chosen to verify was the one when Gajeel joined from Phantom Lord's destruction. He nodded at the Chairman to verify authenticity.

Terrifying honestly. But fully honest. It was hard to alter a memory of fear like that because it was burned in.

"Now, can you clearly remember the condition Miss McGarden came into your care in?"

Wendy nodded and Mest used the Lacrima sphere to project her memory.

The poor girl had been beaten and bruised and if he was right, that was a sealing band on her wrist.

"According to Justine's statement, McGarden was under the effects of a Sealing Band?" Wendy nodded. "Is the band able to be submitted as evidence?"

Wendy shook her head and Mest almost wanted to laugh at projecting the memory of Gajeel eating it.

The Chairman gaped openly. "And Redfox is alright with that?"

Wendy nodded. "He is a highly powerful Metal Dragon. Human magic is less effective even on me and he's four classes above me." She said assuredly.

The Chairman cleared his throat and nodded. "Very well."

Mest sighed. Wendy was doing good so far. "And final questions for you Miss Marvell. How long have you been treating Miss McGarden?"

"Three weeks and two days and..." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Four hours and thirty-seven minutes. Approximately."

The Council murmured and Mest caught a hint of laughter from one of his co-workers. Wendy was indeed very good.

"And her condition now?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "Physically, her magic is returning at an acceptable safe level and rate. Her physical wounds are fully healed with my Dragon Magic. Emotionally… she jumps at movement, loud noises, and people close to her. Myself, Gajeel Redfox, and the Exceed Pantherlily have been working with her in an effort to reduce her reactions from her trauma as well as give her self defense training and Freed Justine and Pantherlily have been working to help her regain her magic skills." Wendy said.

The Chairman frowned. "Redfox doesn't scare her?"

"Very much so, but that is the point of our exercising using him. Our hope is that after getting over her fear of Gajeel, nothing will scare her again on that same level, least of all a person without Magic." Wendy admitted.

The Chairman laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Thank you Miss Marvell. You may sit."

Mest deactivated his magic and kept hold of her hand as she stepped down from the podium.

Seeing her memories of the young woman as she worked with her were very helpful.

He'd have to see what he could do for the girl himself to make the whole event less traumatic.

It was his area of expertise after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gajeel came down into the main room of the Guild hall as he saw a timid head of blue coming to sit by the end of the bar.

Two weeks ago, he'd removed that magic sealing band from her wrist, and now she was slowly working with Freed to relearn some of her magic.

He'd only known this because he'd volunteered to be her target.

He and Laxus figured it would give her a bit of courage to be able to hit them.

Instead, she'd accepted Lily as her working partner.

He wasn't overly upset about her taking his partner since Lily only worked with her at night. But she was getting better.

No less timid, but better.

His partner stood on the counter as Mira came with an iced glass of kiwi juice and a vanilla milkshake.

He watched the younger woman take hold of the cold glass and pick up the spoon.

He met Mira's eyes as he walked along the length of the bar towards her.

Levy tensed when she caught sight of him, but he just moved as slow and lazy as ever.

"So, how did it go?" He asked them both.

"Better. She's getting the speed back up."

"Freed said I might be able to take a mission soon. I...I'm so not ready for that."

"Take one with me and Lily then. That way you'll have the confidence of having him still there and I can be the muscle you need." He sat at the bar stool next to her.

She looked at him with those wide brown eyes and he realized while she wasn't a beauty like Mira or Lisanna or Evergreen, she was rather cute.

Not in the childlike sense like Asuka, but just generally cute.

The kind of cute that is eternal.

"I...um...I suppose." She looked down and he reached over to pat her on the back.

"You'll do good." He said.

She blinked at him for a moment before nodding.

Mira came with a few plates in her hands and set them in front of the three of them.

"Here, dinner on Gajeel."

"What! Hey!" He gave Mira a dirty look, but the Demon woman just laughed as she walked away.

He looked back at Levy as Lily was digging into his food. He reached for his own fork and started in on the thick steak Mira had given him.

He hadn't ordered anything, but he guessed it was Elfman in the kitchen again and saw him pass by the door.

The big man was always giving him food. Between Elf and Mira, Gajeel never went hungry. He'd attacked the Guild and then Makarov had accepted him in. The Strauss family was one of the first to take him in with open arms. Then it had extended to all once Lucy and Erza accepted him.

He'd started to see that if Mira didn't like you, no one would. If Laxus hated you, chances were you were going to be one dead wizard and it would likely come out that you were dark in the worst seedy bits of life. If Erza liked you, you had real potential talent. And if Wendy liked you, then it was almost a guarantee that you were a good person and the rest would come around. Basically, one could tell how good or evil a person was by who liked and hated them. Good to Evil: Wendy, Mira, Erza, Laxus.

The others in the Guild fell somewhere in between, but those were his key markers.

All four liked him well enough now.

At first it was just Mira and he had Laxus' admiration, then Erza, and about a year and a half ago, Wendy had finally eaten dinner with him.

He glanced over to see Levy hadn't touched her smaller steak.

"Something the matter?" He frowned. "Don't eat meat?"

"Not that...I..." She started.

"If it's about it being on me, that's fine Shrimp. I was just kidding. Until you go on a mission and contribute to the Guild, a lot of your meals and your room come from our pockets."

She looked up at him, worried. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. If we minded, we'd be on your ass more. Take as long as you need to feel ready for a mission. Just let me know when you are and I'll help you out." He said.

She nodded and finally started in on her steak.

It was a few moments before he noticed she was crying while eating.

He reached over to pat her head. "Don't worry you're pretty blue head over it. Most of your room and board comes from me and the Thunder Legion anyway. We're some of the biggest contributors and least destructive in the Guild." He said.

"Really Levy, none of us mind." Lily said. "I'm just happy you're doing better." Lily reached to wipe at her tears with the cloth napkin Mira had given with their plates.

"I..." She started.

"Apologize again and I'll have to spar with you." Gajeel warned her.

She actually cracked a smile instead of looking scared. "Thank you."

He shrugged before starting to finish off his steak.

xx

Levy stuffed a second set of clothes in her backpack before looking around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything she might need.

This was her first major mission and she didn't want to mess it up.

Gajeel had already denied another mission he could have done by himself to take this one with her.

Her first impression four weeks ago about him had been off.

Yes, he was scary and gruff. But he was kind too. At least towards her and Wendy and Juvia.

She zipped up the bag as she decided she had everything.

Her light pen was in a slit pocket in her dress and with it she was as weaponized as she'd ever be.

Lily had practiced the fast drawing with her for two weeks now and she almost drew her pen by instinct at this point.

"Oi, hurry it up." She heard Gajeel shout down the hall to the Dorms.

"Shut up!" She heard Cana shout back at him.

"Get a life." He yelled back.

Levy smiled at their interaction.

Cana genuinely liked Gajeel. Except when she was having one of her bad days and was hung over. Which was very rare supposedly.

Levy had learned the woman had used magic to make herself able to drink alcohol almost exclusively. She thought it was cheating in the bar scene, but at the same time, it was handy.

Except obviously against that guy from Quatro Cerberus.

"I'm coming." Levy called down the hall as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and locked her door behind her.

"That's what he said." Cana laughed to herself from the gathering room on their floor.

Levy could hear Gajeel laughing from downstairs too even as she blushed.

"Cana..."

"Go on girl, get you some." Cana was sprawled out on the couch under the window as Levy headed for the stairs.

"Try to not let Bacchus drink you under the table again." Levy felt sorry for her last night.

"Only if you kiss that Dragon for me."

Levy blushed as she hurried down the stairs without replying.

She now felt a little less sorry for Cana.

Gajeel was waiting with Lily when she finally came down the stairs to the main room.

"Sorry." Levy was still flushed in embarrassment when she met with them.

Gajeel just laughed. "Like I'm not used to Cana. Drunkard woman makes things interesting around here. Though I'm not against her suggestions."

"Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed with a frown.

The big man just turned to walk away, laughing.

"Come on Shrimp. We got a train to catch."

Levy nodded and hurried after him.

xx

Cana finally crawled downstairs about noon and went to the job board to pick up a new mission.

She was reaching for one when a gloved hand took it off the wall. She looked up to see the tattooed face of Bickslow.

"Finally ready to face the world?" He teased.

"Rub off clown." She narrowed her eyes at him and he just grinned at her.

He was hard to imagine depressed, but she'd been here when Laxus brought him home. He'd been a right mess. The battered little boy had been abused for his ability to raise souls and interact with the dead.

He'd been thrown down a steep hill and ended up in the camp Laxus was in with Guildarts.

Her father wasn't so much a figure around Fairy Tail as the Father of Fairy Tail. He'd taken most of the younger kids under his wing along with her. She'd grown up with Erza and Laxus and she was about ten when Mira and her siblings showed up at the Guild.

Just as he'd taken them all on, he took Bickslow on as well and Laxus had been almost giddy about having a male friend his own age at the time.

It made sense, Natsu was a few years younger physically and half his age mentally.

Master had gotten Porlyusica to patch Bickslow up at the time and he'd worked with Bickslow to master his magic.

When the new kid had started practicing acrobatics and such to be in combat, Cana had thought it was stupid.

Looking at him now though...he'd made it work.

Too bad he couldn't make his hair work.

She reached up to ruffle it.

"What?" He frowned at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking you've grown up quite a bit."

He laughed. "Yeah, I think we're all still wondering when you will."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Again, rub off." He laughed again as he started walking away with the paper towards the bar. "Hey, give that back." She started after him.

He held it up above her head. "No way, this one is mine."

"Prove it." She said as she pulled her hand back and hit him in the gut.

As intended, he doubled over and she got to snatch the job from his hand.

"Not fair." He gasped as she headed for the bar laughing.

Mira shook her head at her as Cana laid the paper on the bar and signed the bottom.

"Really Cana? Stealing from Bickslow?" Her oldest friend sighed.

Cana shrugged. "He just took it because I wanted it."

"I swear this whole place is a bunch of overgrown kids."

Cana turned around at the voice and narrowed her eyes at the speaker.

Bacchus was dressed in white cotton pants tucked into open toe sandals and an open blue shirt. His longer hair was tied up in its typical bun. She actually didn't mind his long hair.

"And that's still better than your Guild." She said.

"Says who? You?" He leaned against the bar as Mira filed away the job posting.

"Yeah." Cana turned for the door heading out of the Guild. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as he fell in step with her.

"Eh, just came to harass you. Plus, we're taking the same mission." He shrugged.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Isn't that why you grabbed it?"

"Well, if I'd known you were after it too...maybe I should let Bickslow take it." She half smiled as she came to the doors and he reached ahead to push them open for her.

He could be a gentleman even while drinking her out of her entire savings last night.

"I'm hurt, honestly." He held his other hand over his heart.

She shoved at him after going out the door, but he never lost his balance.

Ever. She'd tried in the past couple months since meeting him.

"Oh come on, like you and Bick wouldn't have a shit ton of fun too."

Bacchus grinned. "Very true." He followed her towards the train station. "But having you here will be a different kind of fun." She didn't shrug away when he put his arm over her shoulder.

Instead she wrapped her arm around his waist behind his back.

She really kind of liked Bacchus.

He was the first to out drink her, and he'd even been courteous enough to take her home last night without acting untoward.

xx

Mira wiped at the counter as Bickslow came to sit at the bar, still rubbing at his stomach.

She reached under the counter for a small bottle of pills and popped one out to hand to him. He took it and swallowed it.

"Can I please haunt her for today?" He grumbled.

"If you really feel that's necessary." Mira shrugged. "You're old enough to know when to stop."

"I'm just glad she didn't go lower." He sighed.

"I'm sure you are." She nodded as she rubbed at a sticky spot on the polished wood of the bar.

After a moment, he brushed her hand away and took over.

She turned to get a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet and brought it back out.

"When are you taking another mission anyway?" He asked as she opened the jar.

Mira held it out to him and he swiped some with the cloth. "When Laxus comes in. He said he wanted to do a mission with me instead of you three."

"Ah. Guess that's why he told us to make ourselves scarce for a few days." He said as he polished the bar with the peanut butter until the stickiness came out.

She wet another cloth in the sink behind the counter and tossed it to him as he threw the dirty one at her.

This was exactly how she'd imagined Fairy Tail being when she'd first come here. A place where people were family.

Bickslow didn't have to clean the bar for her, but he did. And he even got up to continue down to the parts she hadn't gotten to.

Mira dropped the dirty cloth in the hamper behind the bar at the end as she saw Kinana coming in early to cover her.

"Are you ready Mira?" Kinana asked.

"To do what?" Mira frowned.

"Rock the Thunder God." Kinana smiled teasingly.

Mira blushed slightly. "We're taking a mission Kinana."

"Still, you're heading out of town, just the two of you." The other woman said.

Mira looked out at the mostly empty bar. "Well...maybe. We've never gone that far."

Kinana stared at her. "You're serious? As much as you two go out...you've never done him?"

Mira frowned at her. "No. Laxus has always been a gentleman with me."

"Come on Mira, you want him, he stares at you like he wants to eat you...what's stopping you two?" Kinana finally finished clocking herself in at the computer and looked down the bar as Mira signed herself out.

"It'll happen when it happens." She said.

Kinana scoffed. "He'd probably want it to happen soon if you ask me."

Mira just shook her head and shooed the woman away.

When she stood up, she looked at the stairs. Just in time to see familiar baggy jeans and combat boots coming downstairs.

Laxus wore one of his older jackets, this one dark brown leather with white fur trim.

It looked nice on him.

She collected up her own plush jacket and the small bag behind the end of the bar and met him near the stairs.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is that jacket going to be warm enough?" He looked down at her jacket in her hands.

She nodded. "It should. If not...that's what I have you for, isn't it?"

He gave her a half smile. "Stealing my jacket already?"

She laughed as she walked with him towards the front doors. "And if I was?"

He stepped in front of her to push the door open first and held it for her. "Then I guess it's not mine anymore is it?"

She blushed slightly as she looked up a little at him.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. Static filled the air around her for a moment before he pulled her close and flashed them both away.

He hated taking the train. He really, really hated it.

And honestly, she loved this mode of travel more anyway.

xx

Lisanna came into the Guild hall in the afternoon. She looked around for a few moments before remembering that Mira was supposed to be going on a mission with Laxus.

"Mission my ass." She mumbled to herself as she headed for the board. She knew her sister had a serious love for the Lightning Dragon of Fairy Tail. Mira could act motherish to the rest of the Guild, but never him.

As she stared at the board, she felt a body behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a dark turtleneck shirt and looked up to see Bickslow's face.

"Looking for something in particular?" He asked.

"Something I can do easily." She shrugged, looking back at the board.

He sighed. "Wanna do one together?" She looked at him as he moved up beside her to reach for one.

"Depends on what it is." She raised a brow at him. He pulled a sheet down.

"Fishing. Can't be too hard. A bit of a rare catch, but between you and me it should be easy enough." He held it out to her. She looked it over. Exactly as he'd said. Easy.

She nodded and handed it back. "It'll do. Might take a couple days though, you prepared for that?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He held out his hands.

She always kept an overnight bag here at the Guild, as did most members.

They signed off on the mission and headed for the small locker room to collect their bags.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily held his sword as a shield as one of the punks they'd been hired to deal with sprayed him with a hose.

Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure why Gajeel had picked out this mission for Levy's first.

It was too easy.

She'd already incapacitated five of the sixteen street gang teens by herself.

Granted, she'd been hesitant at using her magic when they'd all come at them. But then she wrote up actual shields around the three of them and started in with a small sleeping spell.

The hose was to get rid of the dust she'd created to try and put the rest to sleep.

Gajeel was mostly just standing back and watching, fidgeting with something in his hands while glaring at anyone who tried to come near him.

Lily finally managed to step close enough to turn the water off at the source and the kid gaped as his hose went flat.

"Try it again Levy." Lily called out to her.

She nodded inside her little bubble shield and started writing.

Gajeel moved to block the only exit door of the warehouse as she started writing.

"Come on, no fair." One of the kids said.

"You started this shit. Don't talk to me about fair." Gajeel shrugged as two of the younger kids tried to shove at him to get him to move.

His metal scales were up and Lily knew in that mode he was almost as heavy as a small car. Lily just shook his head at their efforts as the word floated up into the air above Levy and he threw his sword into it, shattering it and sending the dust everywhere.

He saw multiple kids try and cover their faces in effort to not breathe it in.

It was ineffective after a few moments and within the next couple minutes, they were all on the floor.

Gajeel nodded and put whatever it was he'd been working on in his pocket again.

"Good job Shrimp." He broke through her barrier to pat her on the back. "Now, let's get them all tied up so they don't go anywhere. Lily, call the locals."

Lily nodded and pulled out his phone as he shrank back down to his more functioning size.

His battle mode was very useful, but it consumed so much magic to uphold. He was used to the drain, but he'd finally found a place that didn't mind his peculiarity.

Happy and Carla stayed in their small forms all the time, in fact, Carla was the only one of the two who could use similar magic to his own in changing her looks. But Fairy Tail never picked on them for their size.

All his childhood, he'd had to use his battle mode among others to be taken seriously.

With Gajeel and the others in the guild, they took him serious all the time because of his attitude, not his size.

By the time he was finished calling the local authorities, Levy and Gajeel were almost done putting the gang in ropes Levy had created. Lily could tell she was starting to get tired from all the magic she'd used.

"They should be here soon." Lily said.

Levy nodded and stood up with a sigh.

Lily took a step forward as he saw her sway on her feet. But he didn't have to worry because Gajeel was faster.

The young woman was easily picked up by the much bigger man.

"Take it easy." Gajeel said.

Levy nodded blankly, her eyes slightly bigger than normal.

Lily supposed she was still uneasy around men. He couldn't blame her in the least after what he'd heard happened to her. But Gajeel would never hurt her. He was an ass to most people, but Fairy Tail Wizards knew better. He was as liable to shove you into the pool as pull you out.

The metal Dragon settled her on top of a crate while they waited and Lily kept an eye on the gang.

xx

Levy hadn't expected the dizziness or fatigue from using her magic to be as bad as it was.

After the gang had been picked up, they headed for the hotel they were staying at.

"Go ahead and take a nap, I'll wake you up for dinner." Gajeel said as he dropped into the big chair in the main room of the suite. She nodded and headed for the bedroom.

She'd been surprised when he not only got a separate room for her, but an entire suite. 'That way she could have the bedroom and he'd sleep on the couch.'

He really was surprisingly thoughtful and gentle for such a big and terrifying man.

Levy pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in, ready for that nap.

In the other room, she could hear Lily and Gajeel faintly talking. She couldn't make out the words, but she could hear the rumble of his voice.

She liked it.

She smiled a little bit as she fell asleep.

xx

"Gajeel?"

The man in question looked up as Lily spoke.

"Hmm?"

"What were you working on?" His partner asked.

Gajeel pulled the contents of his pocket out and laid it on the table. It wasn't quite done, but all he had left was a couple inches of it and the clasps.

Lily gaped at the delicate triple chain necklace.

Gajeel felt slightly proud of himself at seeing the look on Lily's face.

He'd taken dozens of small, pinhead sized, slightly flattened sphereical diamonds and very carefully strung them together after wrapping metal around the sides so that they couldn't come free without melting his metal. In the center of the necklace was a heart shaped diamond with that same type of edging on it that he'd secured metal around in the same seamless design.

He watched Lily pick it up as he pulled the bag of small diamonds out of his pocket to keep working on them.

"This is..." Lily started.

"Eh, it's nothing really. Just practice." Gajeel shrugged as he used his own metal to wrap a tiny diamond before setting it on the table.

Lily looked up at him as he carefully laid it back down. "You and I see practice as two completely different things then." His partner shook his head. "That is gallery work right there. I didn't know you had any interest in jewelry."

"Not in wearing it, no. I've made some for quite a while. Judy can make any jewel I ask for and to her, that is practice. I've had this design planned up for a week or so, and she thought it was a good idea."

"Judy?"

"A Dragon I know." Gajeel said absently.

"The owner of that shop you went to? I thought that you were just looking at shiny things."

Gajeel laughed as he set another diamond to join the couple on the table. "Not really. She sells the stuff I make and her own raw gems."

Lily watched him work until the bag was empty.

He rationed off a handful of the tiny diamonds into two smaller piles of twelve and then spent the next fifteen minutes stringing the rest of them into the chains.

When each chain was at the appropriate length, he finished with simple silver chain until he merged the three into one and went another inch.

"That is really beautiful." Lily said as he watched Gajeel give it a hook style clasp out of the same silver.

He held the completed thing up and watched it shimmer in the sunlight coming in from the window.

He inlaid more magic into the metal to deter anyone from wanting to steal it. It was something he did to all his pieces.

Being struck with the very real image of being torn to little bits by a dragon tended to make anyone stop.

When he laid it back down Lily touched it to make it lay flat and stared at it.

"Want one?" Gajeel teased.

"Like this, no." Lily shook his head. "I don't think this would look good on me."

"Eh, maybe not. Besides, It'd be hard to make something for the fact that you change size." Gajeel said as he started in with the rest of the diamonds, creating dangling earrings with three different length strands. Each had three, four, and five diamonds linked together.

As he held up the finished things on their hooks, he kind of liked them.

"Please tell me you're not just sticking this back in your pocket like this." Lily said.

"Worried?" Gajeel smirked. "Not like I'd lose them." He sighed as he shook his head. "No, I'm not."

He reached for his backpack and took out the black headband he'd brought with him. It had little metal studs along the edges where it would wrap around the front of the head. He'd had to be very careful about putting those on to not get in the way.

Lily watched as he built up more magic and metal and created a small box about the size of a typical paperback book with a lid just a bit bigger than the box to slid over it.

Gajeel folded the headband up carefully and laid it in the box before setting the jewelry in on top. He put the lid on it and looked down at the silver box. It was a bit heavy, but it had a nice little swirling pattern on it that he liked.

"There, happy?" Gajeel asked.

Lily huffed. "You have far more talent and magic than you ever need."

Gajeel grinned. "Probably."

He put the box in the inside pocket of his jacket before leaning back on the chair and kicking his feet up onto the wooden top of the table.

xx

Levy came out of the room to see Gajeel and Lily playing cards.

The man looked up at her as Lily laid down his cards. "I give." The little Exceed said. Gajeel grinned.

"Can't win?"

"How do you do that?" Lily sounded almost annoyed.

"Easy, it's a game of knowing when to quit." He said. "And I count cards."

"Cheater." Lily grumbled.

"Not in this game." Gajeel stood up. Levy looked up at him as he moved towards her. "Looks good on you." He nodded.

She blushed slightly and her hands brushed over the dark blue dress she was wearing. She had been slightly thrown off when she'd come out earlier and he'd thrown it at her telling her to put it on.

It was really quite lovely, and fit nicely. The collar could be higher, but other than that, she felt good.

The last time she'd worn anything this nice, she'd lived with Freed and went to a party with him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Nah. It's nothing." Gajeel said.

She finally took in the fact that he'd changed too.

He was wearing clean black pants, not jeans or anything like that. Almost dressy black pants. And a dark silver shirt under the black jacket. His arms were covered and he'd even tied his hair back.

"You look good like that." She said.

He grinned. "I know. It's why I don't dress like this. That, and it'd get ruined." She laughed. True enough. She couldn't see him in that getup often with the way he roughhoused in the guild. "Now, let's get dinner." He held out his arm to her.

Levy took it hesitantly.

"You two have fun." Lily said as he ushered them out the door of the suite.

She nodded as the cat closed the door. Gajeel led her down the hall to the elevator. "So...why the fancy dinner?" She asked him.

"Seriously? You haven't looked at a calendar, have you?" He frowned at her.

She looked down as she tried to think. She hadn't, but even so, it wasn't like today was special. Sure, they'd completed a mission, but that wasn't a reason to get this fancy.

She was quiet as he led her out of the hotel and down the street a little ways.

She looked up as he brought her into what seemed like a restaurant as fancy as the one that party had been in years ago.

The kind she'd have never been able to afford without Freed.

Gajeel kept a hold of her hand on his arm as the man at the entrance led them into the farther area of the place.

Everything was beautiful in here.

Each table was sectioned off with walls and sheer curtains. They each had small chandeliers powered by what looked like magic. She wouldn't have been surprised to know the place had actual silver utensils.

Levy was still in shock by how nice everything was when Gajeel urged her to sit at the table they were led to.

She sat and he slid into the circular booth to sit almost beside her, but not quite. Giving her space.

"Good grief Levy, did I seriously stump you?" He frowned.

"This is just too much as a reward for finishing one little mission, even if it is my first."

He laughed and Levy frowned at him until he looked back at her, those ruby eyes softer than she'd have imagined.

"You forgot your own birthday, didn't you?" He asked.

She gaped as she pulled out the phone Freed had bought her when she was brought into Fairy Tail.

Sure enough, it was her birthday. Her twenty-fourth.

"Ah." She sighed.

"I figured you haven't done anything like this in a while, so I wanted to do something to let you know that we care about you here at Fairy Tail." He said.

"Dinner here?" She looked around through the sheer curtain of their table.

"It's not the only thing. Today is your actual birthday, but the reason I took you out on this mission and not the one in Magnolia was because of...well, Demon will kill me if I spill, so I'll let you figure it out. Anyway, I..." He paused and she watched him reach to rub at the back of his neck.

She didn't feel afraid with him, or anyone in the guild. It was surprising, but while she was still leery of others, the guild had felt like family the moment she finally accepted that she wasn't dreaming and she was free.

"I know it's a bit soon, considering...but I wanted to let you know...I'm here for you." He said with a slight blush on his cheekbones. She looked up at him. "I promise to never hurt you."

"I..." Levy started. It was too soon for her to ever even think of being with someone else, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be around him.

"I also picked here because I wanted to give you your birthday present on your birthday." He pulled a metal box from inside his jacket and set it on the table.

It was bigger than she'd have expected and she wondered how he'd hid it. She pulled it towards her and was surprised at how heavy it was.

This was solid metal, about the size of one of her favorite books; easily big enough for it anyway.

"You made this?"

"The box? Yeah. But that's not your present. I mean, you can have it...just open it." He looked almost nervous. If she could ever imagine a man as strong and confident as him nervous anyway.

Levy started to slide the lid off, rubbing her fingers over the swirling pattern of the box.

She nearly dropped the lid when she saw the contents of the box.

Her fingers shook as she set the lid on the table and reached towards the box.

"This...is for me?"

"Yeah." He said. "I know you don't have much in the way of pretty things, but you deserve them." He smiled at her when she looked up at him in shock.

"But...this must have cost a fortune. I can't–" He put a finger over her lips and she froze, but not in fear, just shock.

"The price doesn't matter Levy. Besides, it didn't cost me a thing. It's my own silver and the diamonds are from a friend. Her only request was that I bring you to see her wearing it." He said. "So yes, you will take it. Because I know you'll like it."

He pulled his hand back again and she nodded. "I've never...had anything like this." She whispered, her voice gone.

"I know. Freed can't afford things like this and you wouldn't have had anything since then. So...that's why I wanted to make this for you." He said. He reached into the box and Levy was caught by the way the diamonds glittered in the light of the chandelier above them.

It was gorgeous.

He reached out towards her and easily hooked the necklace onto her.

She put her hand up to brush her fingers over the heart shaped diamond hanging just above the collar of the dress and below her collarbone.

"Besides, I figure this also proves that in the future, I could take care of you the way you deserve." He said softly. "I'll never rush you, but I want you to remember you are special."

She looked up at him and nodded.

Levy hesitated before raising her hand towards him.

She tugged on his jacket collar and he leaned towards her.

Her hand fell down to her lap as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gajeel."

He was blushing slightly when he leaned back again, rubbing at his neck.

She smiled as she reached to put the earrings in as well, liking how they dangled against her hair.

The headband was sweet. He paid enough attention to know hers was wearing thin.

He made a motion with his hand and she looked up to see someone walking towards their table.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bickslow stretched out on the bank as Lisanna dropped her backpack beside him.

"This is the spot?" He asked.

"According to the locals. Supposedly the Golden Catfish lives in this lake. Every few years, they'll get a hint of one being far bigger than normal." She said.

He laid back and looked up at the blue sky above them.

It was nice out here.

Much better than being back at the guild for the next couple days.

What with everyone either rushing to get out or scurrying around to get ready, he was glad he'd found this on the board.

Not too far out, but not within walking distance of Magnolia.

He hoped things would go well, but he wasn't about to be suckered into helping set up another surprise party. The last one had been too crazy even for him.

But seeing the look on Lisanna's face when she'd come into the guild that day had been worth it.

Birthdays and such were a big thing in Fairy Tail.

"Bick?"

He opened his eyes again. "Hmm?"

"You are going to help, right?" She asked.

"With what?" Lisanna frowned at him and he cracked a smile. "Yeah. Gimme a minute." He pushed himself to stand up and brushed his pants off.

He opened his backpack to let the little dolls he'd prepared float out.

"Alright babies, go in and find our target." He waved them towards the lake and the five dolls zoomed to form a perimeter around the roughly circular body of water.

"Seriously? They can do that?" Lisanna asked.

"Hey, I did say it'd be easy. They'll be the scouts and bait." He said.

"Then why am I even here?"

"Eh? You wanted out of the guild didn't you? I never said this was going to be hard enough to take us both." He shrugged. "Besides, I like having company on missions."

She sighed. "Company? Really Bickslow?"

He grinned as she huffed at him. "What? I get lonely easy."

"Says the man who's always got dolls with him." She rolled her eyes at him.

He looked down at her.

She was a lot prettier than she acted.

Not maybe as pretty as her sister, but then, Mira had been a model for a reason.

Lisanna had grace and beauty, but Mira had class too.

Laxus was one lucky bastard.

Bickslow watched her move to sit on the grass and stopped her.

He pulled his jacket off and laid it down for her.

"What? I can sit on grass." She said.

"I know." He shrugged.

He sat beside her.

They were quiet for a few minutes as he stared out over the teal water of the lake.

He could just barely feel his dolls on the far side as they made their way underwater in a spiral fashion toward the center of the lake, scouring the bottom for the catfish.

Honestly, he didn't need Lisanna on this mission. But he wanted her anyway.

He liked the company sure, but more than that, he liked how she made him feel.

Not nearly as old as he was. She liked to play pranks on the guild, just like him. And she teased and joked with him as if he were fifteen years younger, her own age.

Barely twenty-two, she was one of the younger members of the guild, and he'd known her since she'd come into the guild with her sister.

Everyone assumed Laxus was the oldest of the Thunder Legion, but it was actually him at thirty-seven. He never acted his age, but Bickslow should have had kids by now. The thought scared him sometimes.

Next came Freed at thirty-six, Laxus was thirty-five this year, and Evergreen was the baby of the group being only twenty-seven.

None of them were kids anymore, but that didn't stop him from acting like one.

His view of the lake was blocked by a shadow and he jolted as he looked up at Lisanna.

"You are seriously spacing out."

"Sorry. Just...thinking."

"About what?" She asked as she turned to face the water.

"Ah, just time." He stood up as she started for the pier in front of them.

"Are you sulking over being old?" She smiled as she spoke, so he knew she was just ragging on his age.

"Would you comfort me if I was?" He grinned.

"Not a chance old man." She laughed as she stripped her shirt off.

Bickslow stood at the buried foot of the pier as she dropped the material on the wood. It wasn't unusual to see her or Cana or Lucy in tops that revealed more than they should.

It was unusual that she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, yet she seemed to intend on swimming. In her bra.

"Keep staring and I'll drag you in." She said as he watched her pushed her jean shorts down.

At least it was a matching set.

Bickslow shook his head as he reached for the hem of his shirt.

He watched her lean towards the water as he kicked his boots off and shoved his pants off, revealing his black shorts. He at least had come prepared for having to swim. He hurried down the wood before she could jump in.

"Drag who in?" He laughed. He had started to run by the time he got to her and scooped her up as he jumped off the end of the pier.

The water was deeper than it had seemed, but only by about two feet above his head.

She pushed away from him underwater and they both came up several feet from the end of the pier.

Lisanna laughed as she wiped her hair back out of her face.

He leaned back and let the water do it for him, also washing the gel out of his hair.

"Figures that would get you moving again." She said.

"You stripping would probably get anyone moving." He grinned.

"You just looked so beat down while you were thinking." She started to slowly swim away from him.

He moved to keep up with her.

"Beat down?"

"Depressed. Mopey." She sighed. She looked at him and he stopped a couple feet from her. "I just didn't like it."

"Me being depressed?" He frowned.

"And that." She pointed at his face. "A frowning you isn't much better."

"Lis, I'm old, it's what old people do." He rolled his eyes at her.

She huffed. "You're not old."

He reached out to grab her as she started to turn away from him.

"Lisanna, I'm thirty-seven. I should have had a kid by now, hell a few kids. If I'd started when Macao did, my kid would be Romeo's age. Almost as old as you."

"And?" She looked at him, eye level only because of the water. "That doesn't make you old."

"No, I'm just tired." He eased them both back towards the pier. "We're all tired. Laxus is finally seeing it and that's why he's taken action with Mira. You know he's loved her for a while, he's just stupid sometimes."

"That's the truth. But she is too." Lisanna sighed. "So I guess you'll start looking too?"

"Honestly, what I want is probably wrong."

"What is that?" She asked as he reached for the pier.

She held on to it as he pulled himself out.

xx

Lisanna looked up as Bickslow pulled himself out of the water.

How could the man think he was getting old? He still looked good. Too damn good in her opinion.

She loved pranking the guild with him, liked watching action comedies with him and the rest of her family and the Legion. She loved watching him spar with Bacchus.

He pulled it to a tie most of the time. Then again, if she remembered Cana saying something the other day, Bacchus was turning thirty-seven soon too.

She watched Bickslow hold his hand out to her and reached to take it. She intended to pull him back in, but she had never been as strong as he was and he pulled her out.

"So not old." She said as she stood against him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and stepped away to pick up her clothes. "So, what you wanted?"

He sighed. "What I'd really like...really, really want..." She didn't see him reach out until he had already spun her back to facing him. "Is you."

Lisanna wasn't exactly sure how much more surprised she could have been as he leaned down to kiss her.

For years she'd crushed on him, even as they harassed the guild together and his team and her older siblings spent time doing missions together. All this time, she'd never known he liked her.

She reached to wrap her left hand around the back of his head, threading her fingers into his hair.

He pulled back as she felt lightheaded and she looked up at him. He grinned at her. "Think Mira will kill me?"

"Maybe." She grinned back. "But maybe Laxus can put in a good word for you."

He laughed. "Sure. If he had any." He was quiet again and she tugged him down to kiss him again.

"All this time?" She stared up at him.

"Well, probably since you were sixteen." He shrugged, shifting her arm on his shoulder.

"Six years?" She blinked at him. "You're kidding right?"

He laughed again. "Not really."

Bickslow leaned in to kiss her again.

Just as she started to close her eyes, the huge splash from beside them had both of them scrambling backwards as one of his dolls came up out of the water with a fish attached.

xx

Mira sighed as she watched Laxus.

She'd had to beg him to do this particular mission with her because she needed some of the glowing crystals in this cave for her surprise party.

Laxus had been adamant on not participating in any more of her shenanigans with parties.

And here he was clearing the cavern out of it's former inhabitants.

She smiled as she used one of her Demon form claws to break another crystal off the wall.

The bandits had terrorized this region for a while now, so she didn't feel too bad about having the strongest members of the guild going after them.

It was just a bonus that she could get the material she needed.

"Are you serious Mira?" Laxus wasn't even out of breath as he finished tying the last bandit up and walking towards her. "That's what you came for?"

She smiled at him as she put the chunk inside the heavy duty bag she'd prepared for it. Along with the others she'd already collected. "Come on Laxus, you enjoyed your little fight, don't act like you didn't."

"That's not my point." He scowled at her. "This is another one of those stupid things isn't it?"

"It's a birthday party for Levy." She faced him as she let her magic recede again. His scowl lessened.

He finally sighed and looked resigned. "What did you want me to do?"

She laughed. "Well, first, this is one of the last things I needed. The rest of the guild should have been almost done by now with their parts."

"Don't the three of them come back to the guild tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, so we have to finish up quickly. I'll need these crystals crushed as fine as possible if you can." She held out the bag to him.

As much as he complained about helping her, he'd never denied in the end. This wasn't the first year he'd said he wasn't helping anymore. But she knew he would.

Laxus was too nice for his own good. All evidence based on his attitude excluded. He was a jackass, and she wouldn't deny that. But he was sweet to her.

He took the bag and used his Dragon strength to start crushing the rocks inside it. She loved watching him.

The local police finally started to filter into the cavern as they didn't hear sounds of fighting anymore.

The ordinary people always gave them funny looks when Wizards did things normal people just couldn't.

Like take out an entire criminal group in minutes.

Gajeel likely would have been faster and more violent, but Laxus had restraint to not leave his targets nearly dead.

xx

Laxus sighed as he started out of the cavern with Mira. He held out the bag. "Best it'll get." He said.

She looked up at him. "Done already?"

"It's pretty damn fine." He shrugged.

He hated the parties, he really did. He just loved Mira more. And seeing her happy was its own reward.

She took the bag and opened it, looking at the very crushed crystal grains.

"Perfect." She smiled at him. "And now we can head home and I can hopefully get the floors done."

"Floors?" He raised a brow.

"Absolutely. They need a fresh polish anyway, so I've been putting it off for the past couple weeks because I wanted to get some of this crystal. The Master has already approved it."

"Gramps approved glowing floors?" He frowned. That honestly didn't surprise him.

Mira nodded. "And since this is a living crystal, I can use some of this to start growing new crystal back at the guild." She sounded happy.

"Well, in that case, we should head back to the guild." He said as he held out his hand to her.

She closed up the bag and took his hand, smiling at him.

He pulled her close as he drew on his Dragon magic to get them to the inn they were staying at in the town.

The moment her feet hit the floor, she was moving again, collecting all the things they'd brought.

He grabbed his backpack, already packed back up from this morning.

He followed her downstairs to check out and stood in front of the quaint little building. It wasn't really an inn so much as a handful of rooms in a slightly larger house.

She came up behind him and Laxus sighed as she hugged him. "You're nicer than you make yourself out to be Laxus."

"Only to you." He grumbled.

"No, when you heard my party plan was for Levy, you gave in." She said as she moved to his side to take his arm again. She shivered and he shrugged out of his coat.

He knew it would happen. Hers wasn't designed for combat. It had gotten torn up when they'd first confronted the group in the opening of the caverns.

He settled his coat around her shoulders and took her two bags so she could put her arms in the sleeves. Laxus held out his arm again, still holding her two bags and keeping his backpack slung over his left shoulder.

When she took his arm, he activated his magic again.

xx

Cana laughed from her spot on the counter top as she watched Laxus and Bacchus polish the floor of the guild hall with the wax Mira had prepared.

The woman herself was busy in the kitchen with Erza, preparing the large cake everyone would be sharing tomorrow evening. Elf and Ever were working on the rest of the food.

"Cana, stop slacking." Mira called from the kitchen.

"Oh come on, you know it's hilarious to see them here, right?" Cana scooted her ass farther down the unpolished countertop to work on the next section.

Lisanna and Bickslow were specifically ordered to work on the second floor and Cana could hear them laughing.

"You just enjoy watching my ass." Bacchus grinned at her from where he was on his knees halfway across the room.

The main doors opened just as she was going to reply and she blinked at the light that came in.

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar mop of black hair and pale skin.

Cana smiled at Gray as Juvia came to a stop beside him.

"Floor needed to be done." Cana shrugged.

"Welcome home you two." Mira called out from the kitchen.

Gray raised a brow as he used his magic to create floating pieces of ice to not walk on the floor.

Juvia carefully followed behind him, and Cana watched him reach back to make sure she didn't fall.

He acted like Juvia was a problem when she'd first come to the guild with Gajeel. But the woman was obsessed with him and he'd eventually caved.

They were good together. Cana scooted farther.

"Seriously?" Gray frowned at her.

"Hey, we got more if you two want to start on the tables?" Cana raised a brow at him.

"No thanks."

"If you don't polish, then you'll have to work tomorrow to put up decorations." Mira leaned out of the kitchen.

Gray sighed as he set his bag down on the finished and dried end of the counter top.

Juvia smiled behind her hand as she followed suit. "Juvia would love to help." The woman said. "It is for Levy, yes?"

Gray grumbled as Cana threw a clean rag at him. "Just rub it in." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray pushed at her to get off the counter. "Go get more."

Juvia took her rag as Cana rolled off the counter.

Mira laughed as Cana headed for the kitchen doors. "It's nice to have everyone helping." Mira said.

"Helping or coerced?" Cana smirked as she filled a bottle with the liquid wax from the huge barrel Mira and Laxus had made up earlier that afternoon when they'd gotten back.

"Either." Mira grinned.

Cana took a minute in the kitchen to get another drink of her whiskey from earlier.

xx

Erza sighed as she finally finished the full layer of brown frosting on one side of the tall cake.

The design was pretty ingenious if she did say so herself.

Levy had shown great love for books, and so when Evergreen had suggested a book themed cake, Erza had taken it a step farther.

It was probably her love of cake, she mused as she reached for the bag filled with black frosting and moved to the unfrosted side.

Mira came back and nodded as Cana left the kitchen. "Very nice. The marks look just like wood grain."

Erza sighed. "I figured if I was doing a bookshelf, it might as well be wood."

"It's lovely." Mira smiled as she picked up another bag of frosting to start filling in one of the books Erza had outlined.

They continued in silence while listening to the others talk around them.

Erza was honestly kind of glad Bacchus had stuck around to help with the floor. He worked fast enough to keep up with Laxus and she figured the two would have it done by eleven. It meant less work for her later.

She finally finished the outlines and reached for the brown bag again to fill in where the shelves were.

"Think we should title all of these?" Mira asked.

"Only if you want to. I'm not. I think they're fine. This way Levy can imagine them as any book she wanted to." Erza shrugged. Mira nodded.

"I suppose you have a point." The other woman said as she finished with another book.

Erza carefully covered the flat tip of the bag and then opened it. She reached for the black dye and the long stirring stick. A couple drops and mix until she got the right darker brown color she wanted. She uncapped the tip after closing the bag and started in on filling the empty spaces above the books.

It was slowly looking like a real bookshelf.

When Laxus and Bacchus came to stand in the doorway, Erza finally stepped back.

"Pretty damn good." Laxus nodded.

"Of course, no cake shall ever go wrong in my presence." Erza nodded proudly.

Mira laughed. "It does look wonderful Erza." She turned for the walk in fridge. "Think you two can get it moved into here for tonight?"

"Without it tipping?" Bacchus looked at it with concern.

"You don't have to worry so much about that. It's actually got a support inside." Erza waved it off. "It won't tip."

"Well...if you say so." Laxus shrugged.

Erza moved as the two came to take hold of the base she'd arranged for it. She really hoped her cake didn't crumble. She'd yet to make a crumbly cake and this would not be her first.

She sighed when it was finally put on the shelf Mira had cleared for it. No marks or blemishes.

Bacchus grabbed a mostly empty bag of frosting from the table they'd been working on and squeezed some out to eat it.

"This is good." He raised a brow.

"It's a family recipe." Erza shrugged. "No, I won't tell you."

"I thought you were adopted by Master Makarov?" The man frowned.

Erza nodded. "Most of us in Fairy Tail were. Except for Cana and Laxus and Romeo, everyone else was adopted or came here later."

She shooed them out of the kitchen and looked at the softly glowing floor of the hall. The top surface of the tables, the counter top, even the bar stools and benches, anything that had a level upward facing surface, had been polished with that wax.

"Yeah. Gramps is like that. Erza's family recipes come from the only book she has from her parents." Laxus said. "Hell, even I like them, and I hate sweets most of the time."

Erza stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get to finding a place to stay." Bacchus sighed.

"I thought you were staying with Cana?" Mira asked.

"Can I?" He looked at Cana.

"Whatever." The woman rolled her eyes.

Erza sighed.

More work tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Authors Note: To the Guest reader who either has no profile or no balls, who posted this:

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 12

Just another addition to the cancer of this website.

Terrible writing, no plot, shitty pairings, no plot, 4 chapters - 13k words, no plot.

The door is that way -

I have a lot of choice words for you, but I'll just say: F You.

I'll lay it out for you who want to write a 'bad review' like this particular individual.

1: Address what you think is the problem, be it bad spelling, jumping scenes with no real indication, horrid grammar, I don't care what you think the problem is just let the writer know it in a straightforward manner. I will grant that this reviewer did that to a degree, which I thank over. This reviewer however failed to address efficiently. Terrible writing does not tell me what your problem with my writing is, is it my use of double quotes for speech, my point of view, my switching between characters? 'Shitty Pairings' is also not really a problem, I'm sorry you don't like the ones I've so obviously written in by way of my request from Chartruese (who by the way shares nearly all of my personal preferences in pairs in Fairy Tail), but your dislikes are not my problem. As for the four chapters versus word count, I'll be more than happy to tell you that the average word count per chapter in a traditional romance paperback style is approximately 2000-5000 words, and not even being specific I'm sitting at about 3000, which is more than adequate to me. As for the 'no plot' thing...well, you obviously aren't familiar with the layout of a traditional story so I'll let you know: plot is typically defined within the first 3-8 chapters of a novel, depending on length of overall novel. I will try harder to make my plot a bit more obvious for your plebeian mind.

2: Repetition of your point is only effective when your piece (Review, article, ect.) is long enough to span at least several paragraphs. Single line paragraphs excluded due to their shortness, unless of course you fill a whole bloody page with them. As the case with the above review, it in all fairness only leads me to want to discredit the review entirely by having repeated 'no plot' several times. Please, by all that is holy and good in Art and Writing, don't repeat yourself unnecessarily like this. It's insulting to yourself primarily and makes you look ill educated.

As for the first line of this review, I'll use the best words for you: this site is for beginners, practitioners, masters, creative souls, artists, and by no means are the people who come here just to read to be excluded. Not everyone can write well on their very first project, and I would never expect them to. I myself will admit that I am always in a state of learning new methods and styles. But this isn't the New York Times bestseller collection when it comes to works. You will find what I would call horrible writing, and some very well written pieces of visual wordy goodness. Do I tell the ones who write 'badly' to stop? No. I encourage them to continue by pointing out what they did that I loved and what I think they could work on to improve their skills. The 'cancer of this website' are all things that their writers put their hearts into (maybe not all of their skills, but their hearts were there) and you have no right to call anything on this site a cancer.

Just for your information, and really to anyone who wants to criticize me and my work, I nearly have the equivalent of a Bachelors in English (I just don't have the paper because I refuse to take Calculus for an English degree). I've taken the classes, I've been told my work sucks by Masters holding professors of Universities, and I've been told my work is fantastic by everyday readers. But I will never stop writing. So no, you can just let that door close on your own ass thank you. Perhaps you should also lock it on your way out and leave this happy place of creation and inspiration to those of us who like it.

Also, Chartruese had this to say to our lovely Guest reviewer of the above review: '[P]ull your head out of your ass and read the whole story, not just one chapter.' Not my words, I just quoted the text. But Chartruese is completely right. The fact that you posted the 'review' on the first chapter kind of leads me to believe you didn't read past that one.

So, very sorry for the ranting tangent (which is why I put this last so you can all skip it) but I feel this had to be addressing in a very public manner due to the anonymous nature of the reviewer. Again: if you want to leave a 'bad' review, please follow the proper guidelines so that you're not just hurting someone. We are all Phoenixes to be reborn from our flaming ashes, but I'm pretty sure gasoline isn't the way to light us on fire for it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jellal jolted at the sound of his phone going off.

He answered it without even opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" It was Erza's voice and he immediately sat up in his bed.

"No, it's fine. Well, yes, you woke me up, but that doesn't matter." He frowned. "You needed something?" He asked.

She sounded uneasy when she made a noise on the other end that sounded like she was debating something.

"Erza?" He wished he could have seen her face. Her uneasy was probably cute.

He'd known her as kids, but then life got in the way and took them far apart from each other. He'd recently gotten back into the country and decided to look for a guild. That was when he found another who was in a similar position and teamed up with Ultear. And two more joined their group, though he was never sure of Cobra. The man was a Dragon after all, just aimlessly going through life avoiding arrest again and again.

They'd called out to Fairy Tail, the local guild in Magnolia, when their group Crime Sorciere got in a tangle of law. Normally, they only took on the missions from the government under the table to get rid of emerging crime groups before they got big. Some magically related or run, others just human and too dark to ask a guild like Fairy Tail to manage.

And this one had gone wrong. But he'd heard about a really good lawyer in Fairy Tail. It just happened that Justine picked up his case and another team from Fairy Tail had been sent to handle the Wizards his team had been tasked with.

Erza had been in that team.

And for the past year, he'd tried hard to keep his teams noses clean legally while still working for the benefit of society. Because he didn't want all the work her Guildmate had done to be in vain.

"Erza?" He asked again when she hadn't answered.

"I...do you want to come to a birthday party here at Fairy Tail today?"

"Yours? I was certain yours was recently. I seem to remember a strawberry cake and a picnic being involved." He said.

She laughed. "No, not mine. Though that was pretty wonderful." She sounded amused. "It's for our newest member, Levy. She was...in a bad situation and now she's here and we just wanted to show her that she's loved here."

"Fairy Tail is good at that." He sighed.

"Yeah. But I was figuring, you could come and meet her and bring your team. I'm sure Ultear and Gray could do some catching up again and I know Cobra seemed to hit it off with Kinana last time you guys came. And I know Meredy would have fun here." She said. Jellal knew their situation had been similar to his own with Erza.

"True enough, he did ask for you guys to take her in. I suppose we could come. What time are you guys starting your party?"

"Likely in the afternoon. Everyone will be up by then." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Should we bring anything?"

"Eh? I think we have everything." She sounded thoughtful.

He laughed. "I meant as a present or anything. What does Levy like?"

"Books. Though I think clothes wouldn't be a bad idea either. She doesn't have much."

Jellal nodded. "I think we can manage that."

"She's kind of small. You've met Wendy, right?"

"Yeah, blue haired Dragon girl, really good at healing." He frowned.

"Think about her size." Erza said.

"Ah, so if Meredy fits, it should be good." He started to push the blankets off and actually get up.

"Yes. Exactly. As for if she likes anything in particular...I'm not sure. I know Freed said she used to wear a lot of dresses and such, but the only thing I've seen her in here is jeans and very conservative shirts. Of course, that could be because of her situation..." Erza trailed off.

"Situation?" His personal rule was that if it was mentioned twice, he had the right to ask. Jellal held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he dug in his laundry basket for a decently clean pair of jeans. He'd planned on seeing if Ultear would toss his laundry in with hers and Meredy's today while he caught up on sleep, but now he'd have to take Meredy shopping instead.

Ultear had great tastes, but if this Levy was younger, Meredy would probably be better.

"I'm not sure it should be out there, but...Levy wasn't exactly treated right for the past few years." Erza said. Her tone said more than her words.

"Ah." Jellal finally found a clean pair and pulled them on. "I see." He reached for a clean shirt and pulled that on, switching the phone up so he could.

"Are you doing something?" Erza asked.

"Maybe?" He raised a brow.

"Oh god, you're actually trying to get dressed while holding a phone. I'm just...I'll leave you to it."

He could practically imagine how red her face was. "See you later." He laughed as she hung up.

He stuffed his wallet in his pocket and put on his jacket before heading out of his bedroom in the four bedroom apartment he shared with his team.

Cobra was laying on the couch in the living room playing a video game on quite possibly the lowest volume possible for his hearing. "You harassing Erza again?" The Dragon asked as he peeked over the back of the couch.

"Will you stop listening in on shit?"

Cobra grinned. "Never. A party huh? Eh, guess if the great Erza invited, I'll show."

The man laid back as he took his character to a save point.

"What are you playing?"

"Not sure. Meredy left it in my station. Tales something or other. I gave up pronouncing it. She says I butcher it." Cobra shut the console down and sat up.

"Ah, is she–"

"In her room listening to that god awful crap she calls music. Waiting for your lazy ass to wake up." Cobra stood up as Jellal headed for the open kitchen.

The other man wore the same bland clothes all the time. Beige pants of various shades due to wear and wash, usually black or blue or gray shirts he got from the discount section, and Jellal had only ever seen him wear his coat once when it was actually hailing.

"And Ul?" Jellal pulled leftover pizza from the fridge, surprised no one else had eaten it.

Just as he was going to bite into it, he caught Cobra's smirk.

He frowned as he looked at the slice before biting it. He immediately spit it out.

"You're shitting me, really?" Jellal dropped the slice back in the box as Cobra laughed hard enough to have to hold onto the counter. "You seriously scrapped all the sauce off the pizza? And replaced it with ketchup. God...what are you, a kid?"

Cobra dropped onto the floor. He heard another door down the hall open.

"Ugh, I can't believe you honestly pulled that off." Ultear rolled her eyes at Cobra. She looked at Jellal. "I swear honey, I just can't see why the boy would prank you."

Jellal rolled his eyes at her long running joke between the four of them. Meredy was her adopted daughter, though she was only twice as old as the fifteen year old girl. And Cobra was actually older than him by two years.

He threw the box away and opened the fridge again.

Cobra finally got up off the floor.

"Meredy, you owe me twenty." He shouted down the hall.

"What?" The last bedroom door opened and the girl hurried out. "You jerk, you let me miss it." She hit Cobra in his arm and glared at him.

Jellal sighed as he watched them from the corner of his eye. He caught the look on Ultear's face and met her eye for a moment.

Sometimes they really did feel like the parents in this relationship.

"Move over." She said as she pushed him to the side.

He stepped away and out of the small kitchen as she pulled out everything for omelets.

"Ohh, yes please." Meredy said cheerfully.

"Then turn that crap off." Ultear pointed at the hall.

"Oh thank god." Cobra sighed.

Jellal watched him settle onto one of the bar stools behind the counter to watch her cook.

He moved to stand beside him and pulled the cutting board over to help her by at least cutting things up.

"So, Erza invited us all to a birthday party." Cobra said.

Ultear sighed. "Again?"

"For their new member." Jellal nodded. "Apparently she was mistreated before Fairy Tail rescued her. So I'll be taking Meredy shopping to get her some new clothes for a gift."

Ultear nodded. "Very well. Just don't let her get out of hand."

xx

Cobra sighed as he held the handful of shirts Meredy had handed him.

Jellal smirked from across the rack.

"Are you still getting back at me for that?" Cobra scoffed at him.

"I'm more impressed with the fact that you did it seamlessly." Jellal admitted.

Cobra grinned. "Honestly you probably wouldn't have had to throw it out. It's not that bad." He said.

"You tried it?"

"Of course. You really think I'd have tried to feed you something that could kill you? You humans are fragile things."

"How nice. At least I know you won't poison me."

"Not with food." Cobra grinned as Meredy bounced up to them with a short dress of vibrant orange and white in her hands. "Are you done yet?"

"No." The girl stuck her tongue out at him. She dropped the dress on his arm and headed off again.

Jellal smiled from behind the clothes between them.

"Laugh it up, the next will be worse." Cobra gave him an evil grin.

"I tremble in fear." Jellal said dryly. He honestly wasn't afraid of Cobra, which made this so much fun.

Cobra lived to harass their team leader these days. It wasn't as if he had much better to do.

He was still on probation, so he couldn't be out causing anything that could potentially be perceived as dangerous. The only thing he was allowed to do that was remotely destructive was their regular free-for-all Dragon fight every month.

He never won, considering Rogue was in the mix, and Laxus was hell on earth to his hearing, but he could at least take out Natsu and Wendy. Of course, Wendy was easy. She was a reinforcement type. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were all offensive types. It was a dangerous group to have against you.

If the three alone couldn't beat an enemy, she could boost them and then they probably could.

But he liked Fairy Tail.

They'd taken Kinana in after he'd rescued her little over a year ago from the man who'd stolen her magic. Along with plenty of other women, but she was the one he'd followed there.

Jellal and Ultear had taken him seriously when he kept saying he could hear crying in the city. It had been Kinana and the women of course, and they'd raided the mansion and saved them.

He'd known Kinana as kids, but then she'd been adopted from the home he'd been left at by his mother. His father hadn't found him for another few months and then he'd trained with his Dragon father for years before leaving out on his own.

"Erik?" Jellal spoke up.

"Huh?" Cobra looked up at him.

"Spacing out?"

"Sorry, was just thinking about stuff. When is this party?"

"In about three hours." Jellal said as Meredy brought a handful more items to them. "I think you've got enough." He said to her.

"Fine. But let me just pick the best five, alright." The girl said.

Jellal sighed and nodded.

Cobra dumped the things on the counter by the fitting room and Meredy proceeded to go through the clothes.

She set aside the orange dress, a similar blue one, two skirt and blouse sets, and a pair of honestly cute jeans with a matching embroidered and sequined tank top.

xx

Meredy felt proud of herself as she carried the bag of clothes back towards their apartment.

She loved it when Jellal took her shopping because no matter what it was they were out for, she could always get him to buy her candy or something small. Today she'd managed to get him to get her a new pair of earrings.

Slightly more expensive than her usual trinkets from him, but she'd been really good at picking things out for their gift to the new Fairy Tail member.

Cobra reached out and ruffled her hair as she skipped in front of them.

"What?" She looked at them both.

She'd been small when Ultear had adopted her, but she could still remember her birth parents too. Ultear had raised her after her small village had been destroyed by Wizards, even though the older woman had been barely legal age herself and a part of a Dark Guild at the time.

When Jellal had offered Ultear a partnership almost seven years ago, she'd hated him. At the time, she'd thought he was trying to steal her mother away from her. Losing another parent again.

But he'd accepted all her anger, taken care of her with Ultear when she was in trouble for not mastering her Sensory magic, then helped her learn how to control it. In a way, he'd become a second parent to her in the past seven and half years, though he wouldn't sign any papers. She'd asked.

And then when they'd found Cobra, he'd been a pretty bad off character too. He had creeped her out for a few months with his sensitive hearing, but after using her magic to try and see just how particular it was, she understood why he constantly yelled at her to turn music down or stop burning things when she tried to cook her lunch. He was a Dragon and his senses were very strong. In the past four years they'd all been together, he'd become something like an older brother and uncle in one.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You just amuse me is all."

Sometimes he could act like a child like her, and then there were times when he just seemed so distant and old. His scar never bothered her, but at times, it made him seem much older than he really was. Especially when he rubbed it like it hurt. She knew he'd gotten it protecting that woman he'd asked Fairy Tail to take on. He seemed to really like her.

Meredy smiled as she skipped ahead of them.

She loved walking down this street. So many pretty things. Sometimes Ultear would go shopping down here and buy her a new dress, but only after a really big mission.

"Meredy, hold up." She heard Jellal say and turned around near the stoplight.

They'd stopped as Cobra looked in a shop window.

"Give me a minute." The crimson haired man waved at them.

Jellal hurried to catch up to her as she nodded.

She looked up at her surrogate father and grinned.

"What's that look for?" He gave her a cautious look, but his voice said he was more amused than worried.

"Nothing. Just thinking about seeing everyone today. I miss hanging out with Miss Juvia and Wendy and Romeo." She smiled. "I like hanging out with people my age."

He laughed. "You know Juvia is older than me, right?"

"Only technically." She grinned.

He laughed again. "True enough. She likes you kids."

Maybe the new member would be her age too.

xx

Ultear carefully wrapped each set of clothes as Meredy folded them from the dryer.

"Hmm, damn. I was going to see if you'd do laundry today..." Jellal said.

Ultear raised a brow at him.

"Do I look like your wife?" She scoffed.

"I don't know, you clean the apartment, cook us dinner, shop, do half our laundry already..." Cobra said from the couch. "You are technically Meredy's mother."

Ultear huffed again as she taped the wrapping in place and set the set in the bag Meredy had made up out of wrapping and ribbon. "I'll think about it tomorrow." She said to Jellal as he finished washing the dishes.

Honestly, she kind of felt like all of their mothers most days. Cobra and Jellal were grown men older than her, and yet there were times she just couldn't help but feel like they were kids.

Meredy arranged the next set of clothes in whatever neat fashion the girl had and then pushed the wrapping towards her to do up.

Ultear finished the last set and the girl put it in the bag before folding over the top multiple times, trapping the ribbon completely and then held it so that Ultear could tape it shut.

"Ul?" Meredy look up at her.

"What?"

"Um...Jellal got me a new pair of earrings today." The girl said.

"And?" Ultear raised a brow at her until the girl pulled them out of her pocket. She held out her hand for them. When she held them up, she was satisfied in their dangle quality. They were simple enough, kind of cute. She nodded and handed them back. "Very cute."

"I was...wondering if...I could wear them today?" Meredy asked her.

"They're yours. You can wear them whenever. As long as you don't lose them and you thanked him for them." She said.

"Can you...make them glitter?" Meredy asked.

So that was what she was after.

Ultear held out her hand again and the girl put the earrings back in her palm. A little bit of magic and the little things glittered like they were coated in it.

"Alright, let's head over there." Ultear said. "It'll look better to not be late."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Levy walked beside Gajeel on the way back from the train station.

She knew his own place wasn't in the same direction from the station, so he really was just being a gentleman and making sure she made it home after their mission.

"Oh, hey, just real quick in here." He pointed to a fancy jewelry shop just ahead on the street.

"Is that the place your friend owns?" Levy asked as she reached to touch the necklace she still wore.

It was nice, but once she got back to the Guild, she'd probably put it and the box on display in her room. She couldn't wear it all the time, but it was pretty and made her feel nice.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Levy was startled by the beauty of the pieces displayed in the window. She caught the shimmer on the glass and realized it was protected by magic.

Definitely a deterrent for theft.

He reached to pull open the door ahead of her and she smiled at him.

It was different having a man smile back at her after all the years her ex had hurt her.

The Guild was easily the best thing she'd ever had since living with Freed. She kind of wished she'd listened to him years ago and stayed instead of acting like a spoiled brat know-it-all. Maybe she'd have been in the Guild long before now.

A tiny bell went off when Gajeel pulled the door open. "Hey Judy." He called out.

"Hey Gajeel." A feminine voice echoed back from deeper in the shop.

"Come on." Gajeel motioned to Levy and she hurried to keep up with him instead of look around the shop. "I'll bring you back to look at things later."

She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem Shrimp. We're just already running late and Mira is blowing up my phone making sure you're still alright." He said.

"But...I told her we were heading back." Levy frowned.

"She's a hen." Gajeel shrugged as he stopped at a counter long enough to undo the latch and walk back.

"Gajeel!" Levy stared wide eyed at him.

"The light is better back here in the workshop." He said. "It's fine Levy. I do work here too."

"You...do?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, part time. When I'm not on a job, I actually make a lot of the jewelry here."

"He's very good at it." The woman from before spoke up again. "Please, come on back."

Levy nodded and followed him, closing the gate on the counter behind her.

He led her down a short hall and went into an open door.

The light coming out of it was blinding even from here and Levy felt uneasy as she stepped into the doorway.

"Hello."

She finally got to see the owner of the voice and was surprised to see a young woman of about her own size and build. Her long red hair wasn't quite like Erza's but more of a pinker color, like Natsu's. It was cute.

The gold eyes threw Levy off slightly, but they were kind.

"Ah, I see. That is gorgeous." Judy motioned for her to step forward. Levy stood still as Judy walked around her, nodding. "Very nice Gajeel. I just love it. I thought you were crazy when you asked for this much, but this is...wow."

"You...gave him the diamonds?" Levy asked.

"I make them. Gajeel is a Metal Dragon, I'm a Jewel Dragon. We're a pretty damn good team." Judy nodded. Levy just stared at her. The woman laughed. "I know, it doesn't look like either of us are Dragons."

"Well, Gajeel does."

He grinned, showing off his fangs. "Anyway, I just wanted you to see it, since you asked and all."

"It's beautiful. Think you can do a single chain one similar to that? Nothing nearly as glamorous. This should be strictly a one of a kind piece. Maybe redone in a different stone, but this kind of piece is something for forever." Judy said.

Gajeel nodded. "I can probably manage something like it. Diamonds again?"

"Actually, I was thinking gold and jade." She said as she motioned to a pile of stone on a table.

Levy watched Gajeel walk over and pick up a handful of the tiny spherical beads. Not quite perfectly spherical, but very close.

She moved to look and saw thousands of tiny beads of different stones in little piles on trays along the table.

Her eyes felt wide as she stared. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, lapis, amethyst, opal, everything.

"These should be good." Gajeel pulled a bag out of his pocket and measured out a handful of beads and dumped them in. "I'll make up a silver and sapphire set too."

"And can you do something with those rubies?" Judy leaned on the end of the table as Gajel dumped a handful of the sapphire beads in his bag as well.

"Probably. Might be nice to do a silver and gold mix with emeralds too."

"Sounds good." Judy nodded. Levy felt overwhelmed as she watched him collect stones. "I wouldn't worry too much dear. Gajeel would never steal from me."

"Why bother. Aside from one or two stones, I can make metals that are worth more." He shrugged as he scooped up some emerald beads as well before turning for the table across the room.

Levy watched him and saw at least several dozen larger stones scattered across the surface.

"I wasn't worried about that." Levy said. "It's just...aren't you worried about someone stealing from him?"

"Who would?" Judy laughed. "Besides, every stone in here is made with my own brand of magic. I can tell if they're stolen. Gajeel and I put a double whammy on every piece we make. My own anti-theft wards on the stones, his on the finished pieces. Your necklace is the same." She motioned at Levy.

"Alright, we'd better head for the Guild. I'll get to work on these as soon as I can." Gajeel said.

Judy nodded. "Have fun."

Gajeel ushered Levy out and she once again saw all the displayed jewelry in the shop, now looking at it in a different light. How many of these had Gajeel made? Dozens? Hundreds?

He took her hand as he led her down the street again.

xx

Gajeel checked his phone again, seeing at least three texts from Mira.

He quickly told her they were almost back to the Guild.

"I just kind of want to relax for a while." Levy said.

"What? After that cheap ass mission?" He scoffed.

"Maybe because you didn't do anything." She huffed back at him.

He grinned. It was good to see her forming spark after seeing her the first time she'd come into the Guild.

She was comfortable enough to sass back at him and Laxus both now. A month was short to some, but for those who'd been abused like her it could seem like forever. And in that month, she'd gotten much better under the care of Fairy Tail.

The women of the guild had taken her in and treated her with the proper amount of care and toughness. Erza was very good at dishing out solid character building and Mira was just like a mother hen to everyone. Even him.

He saw the open gates of the Guild and Levy picked up her pace.

"Thanks Gajeel." She said.

"For what?"

"All of this. The mission, the support, dinner." She touched her necklace. "This is beautiful too."

"Eh, well, I'll make you more." He said.

She blushed as she looked at him. "Still, this was really nice. Overall. You really didn't help in the mission."

He huffed. "I was blocking the doors so they couldn't escape."

"Were you? I hadn't noticed." She smiled.

He shooed her through the gates, the automatic welcome from Mira ringing out. When he came to the doors, he pushed them open first, blocking her from being able to see in the event they were still preparing.

He saw with his Dragon vision everything that had been done.

That Demon had overdone herself in this thing.

Gajeel quickly moved out of the way and tugged Levy inside. He was glad he'd sent Lily ahead from the station. His partner had been able to make sure Mira didn't go too crazy and come out hunting him.

As Levy cleared the doorway, the lights came on.

"Welcome home Levy."

Gajeel had to cover his ears from the noise.

He caught sight of Laxus on the second floor doing the same.

Beside him was Cobra holding his head in pain.

Gajeel smirked at knowing how sensitive the Poison Dragon's hearing was. He made the rest of them seem human when it came to his sense of hearing and smell.

He turned to see Levy all wide eyed and shocked as everyone swarmed her.

He edged away and headed to the bar where the Master was sitting all teary eyed. He held out the paper with their mission on it and the old man turned to dig out the stamp from under the counter.

"Thank you for bringing her back safely." Master Makarov said.

"Of course I was going to. What do I look like? Evil?" Gajeel frowned. "Don't answer that."

The old man laughed as Gajeel headed for the stairs to greet his fellow mature Dragons. Natsu didn't count, being only half dragon and very immature. Wendy was too young to be in their little clique.

He found Jellal and Bacchus and Bickslow upstairs as well.

"Outdid herself, didn't she?" He raised a brow at Laxus.

"Hey, I did nothing." Laxus shrugged as he leaned on the railing.

"Bullshit, you had your ass on the floor too." Bacchus said.

"Only to keep it." Laxus countered.

Gajeel frowned at them.

"Hey, it was fun enough." Bickslow said.

Jellal caught his look of confusion. "Apparently, Mira had them all helping to polish the floor and bar and tables and such." He said. Gajeel nodded.

"It did look pretty damn awesome." Bacchus said.

"Glows in the dark." Laxus nodded. "Dragged me off halfway across the country for some stupid glowing crystals, then made me crush them, all so she could make the floor glow." He sighed as he looked down at the craziness forming downstairs.

Gajeel moved to lean on the railing as well, but much more carefully considering his metal weight. "I can tell you're so put out by that." Gajeel said wryly.

"Eh, the mission itself wasn't so bad. What was shitty was that she made me do it by myself while she collected crystals." Laxus shrugged as he pulled a chunk of rock from his pocket and held it out. Gajeel took hold of it and held it up. It looked like clear crystal to him. "Cover it and then look."

He put his hand over it, cupping it so that it was mostly dark and raised a brow when the little rock glowed with a subtle but strong blue light.

"Nice." He said. "What are you doing with this piece?"

"Hadn't decided. It's mostly just pretty to look at. Want to do something with it?" Laxus asked.

"I guess." Gajeel shrugged. "For you?"

"I'd wear it." Laxus stared down at the party.

Gajeel saw how happy Levy looked as everyone asked about her mission and her new necklace. He got a look from Mira as the Demon heard who made it.

He stuffed the rock in his pocket with the bag full of stones. "I'll get to it tonight, before I work on the rest of my stuff."

"So, nice piece on Levy." Bacchus leaned on his other side and Gajeel glanced at him.

"It was her birthday." Gajeel shrugged.

"As if. Jellal took Erza on a picnic. Laxus bought Mira a cake. Those are usual gifts. That thing...is a damn proposal level gift." Bacchus scoffed as he motioned to the glittering necklace.

Gajeel had to admit it looked great on her. "She deserved something good after her life."

Bacchus raised a brow at him with a look of disbelief.

"It's fine." Jellal said from behind them. "Gajeel has the skill and something like that probably wasn't nearly as hard for him as it might be for an ordinary jeweler. His talent must be taken into account."

"See. Exactly." Gajeel looked at his friend.

It was nice to be able to think of standard humans as friends, but in the past couple months that Bacchus had been frequenting the Guild hall to harass Cana, he'd become a bit of a friend. And Jellal was more on his level after all his years of hardship. Bickslow was the crazy to balance them all out.

"Come on you guys, give her her presents." They heard Cana from downstairs.

"Fine." Bacchus called back.

He propped himself on the railing and flipped over it. Gajeel scoffed as he watched Jellal get up and move for the stairs, Bickslow following him.

"Guess I should head down before Mira has my hide." Laxus said.

Gajeel sighed as he was left by the flash of lightning.

He turned to look and watch them all.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Levy was almost overwhelmed when she walked into the Guild. And then Gajeel vanished, leaving her with all these people, some of whom she didn't even know.

While she was glad to meet Erza's boyfriend and his team, she hadn't even finished meeting the rest of her own Guild yet.

Erza pulled on the arm of one of the men who'd come downstairs and Levy looked up at him.

His blue hair was only a shade or two darker than her own, and his tattoo down the right side of his face was more interesting than scary. His eyes were gentle as Erza tugged him into the front.

"Levy, this is the leader of Crime Sorciere, Jellal." The older woman said.

Levy held out her hand to him and he shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said with a smile.

"It is pretty crazy." Levy said.

He laughed. "That it can be. But these are good people." He held Erza's hand in his other and Levy caught the slight squeeze he gave her.

Erza waved forward another couple of people and Kinana came with the rusty crimson haired man she'd been talking to.

"Well, this is the rest of my team. Ultear is an old friend of Gray's and a very capable Time Wizard." Jellal motioned to the tall, black haired woman.

Levy saw her look kind of gentle for a moment before lapsing back to the same almost bored look she'd had since Levy had first seen her in the Hall. She wore a simple, business type outfit of slacks and a blouse, but casual enough to be a daily wear. "Nice to meet you." Levy said, holding her hand out.

"And you." Ultear briefly took it. A pink haired younger girl popped up beside Ultear and Levy almost jolted. "This is my adopted daughter, Meredy." She gently touched the girl on the back and Levy could see that she did care for the girl.

"Hi." Meredy sounded cheerful as she dove forward and hugged Levy.

Levy hugged her back before the girl bounced back a couple steps. When she looked up at the last man, he kind of reminded her of Laxus with the scar on his face, but he was a bit shorter and less heavily muscled.

"This is Cobra." Jellal said. "Poison Dragon and overall pain in my ass."

Levy saw the grin on Cobra's face at the titles. "I try." He shrugged. She laughed as he stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Cobra? Is that actually your name?" She frowned.

"Ha, can't get past you, can I? It's not actually." He said with a smile. "You're one of the few who catch that. The name is actually Erik, but I go by Cobra due to my Dragon magic."

Levy nodded in understanding. "Poison snake." He grinned with a nod.

Meredy bounced off quickly and Levy frowned after her.

"You get used to it." Cobra sighed. "Girl has way too much energy. Especially in this place."

Levy shook her head. "I'm seeing things around here usually are pretty hectic. I hear that you and Gajeel and Laxus get into a fight about once a month."

He laughed. "Yeah. It's fun. It's our typical Dragon brawl. Most of us are full Dragons, with the exception of Natsu, but we let him join for fun anyway." Cobra said.

"Here!" Meredy appeared again out of the crowd of Fairy Tail members gathered around where Levy had been put in order to prevent her from going far while people gave her things.

The girl held up a bag and Levy took it.

"You really didn't have to bring me anything." Levy said to her and the others of the group.

"Nonsense." Jellal waved it off. "Since we've been quasi members of Fairy Tail, we are just part of the family. And family supports each other."

"Plus we'd be rude to show up to a birthday party without gifts." Ultear added.

Levy smiled. "Well, thank you." She started to open the wrapping bag, admiring the fact that it had been done in wrapping without tearing.

She found more smaller things wrapped up inside.

When she picked up the top one, it felt plushy. Like a blanket or something fabric.

She turned to the table to set things down as she started to unwrap the package in her hands.

It was a lovely orange dress with white trim and a bow over the chest. Very cute.

The rest were all other clothes as well.

She smiled as she looked at them. "These are great."

"I picked them all out, so I really hope you'll like them." Meredy said.

She nodded to the girl. "I will."

xx

Bacchus leaned against Cana as he reached for the glass she held in her other hand.

"You guys really outdo yourselves every time, you know that?" He asked.

"Blame Mira." Cana took a drink of her own mug of alcohol.

"Entirely, but still, it's nice that you invite even me." He said.

"After last night? What the hell else were you going to do?" She asked.

"True. My train doesn't leave until late tonight." He shrugged. He watched as member after member of Fairy Tail gave little miss Levy her gifts. Clothes from a good handful, including Jellal and his group, a couple gift cards to other shops from Gray and Juvia. A handful of books from Freed and the Legion, while Laxus gave her a hefty gift certificate to the local bookstore. A collection of multiple different colored light pens from Mira and Lisanna and a drafting book from Elfman to practice new Scripts in. Shiny baubles from a few of the other members, Wendy gave her a large jar of salve that Bacchus would have given his left hand to have last week. He knew how potent that shit was. It was perfect from a healer. He reached in his pocket.

"You got something?" Cana asked.

"Well, I saw it the other day when we were walking back from the train station and you mentioned the party." He said. "Not sure she'd even like it."

Cana took hold of the little ball.

"Looks like a fortune ball." She frowned.

"It is. Not as good as your cards maybe, but I know the maker is pretty good." He said as she shook the little ball while revving her magic a hint.

She watched the shimmer in the ball swirl before settling and he could see the images play out on the surface of the orb.

"Huh, looks pretty accurate. Same reading I got this morning from my cards." She said.

"I know. I tested it too." He nodded.

She put it back in his hand. "Well, go give it to her."

He stumbled playfully as she pushed at him. "Alright already." He laughed.

xx

Kinana sighed as the party started to wind down.

Over the past month, she'd observed Levy as she slowly started to settle into the Guild and was glad to see her happy like this.

Levy and Erza and Mira came back through the doorway to the girls part of the dorms, laughing as Erza closed it off again.

Cobra sat at the bar across from her and she looked at him.

"You're happy here, right?" He asked.

"Yes. They've been great to me." She nodded.

He sighed and looked down at the glass he'd been holding half the day now. "That's good. I mean, I knew this Guild would be good for you, but still...it's good to hear." He said.

"Your charm is wearing off, isn't it?" She asked.

"How can you tell?" He looked up with a wince as she heard something crash across the Hall.

"You keep looking in pain and at the door." She said. "You can head out if you want. No one will fault you for it. This place is crazy."

"Nah, I'm good." He shook his head.

Kinana reached out to touch his hand. "Go Cobra. Before you get a real headache."

He sighed and nodded. "I guess...I'll see you next week?"

She glanced at the calendar. The Dragon fight was tentatively scheduled for next week, but so far no one had canceled. She looked back and nodded. "Should still be going on. But we'll let you know if it changes. I don't think I'll be going on missions, so I'll be here."

He started to stand up and ran his hand through his messy hair. Kinana kind of liked the color on him. Not exactly brown, not really red, it was interesting.

"And Erik?" He turned back to look at her. "You can always come whenever you want. Even without the team." She gave him a soft smile.

He nodded with a hint of a smile in return. "I know. I just...never feel quite right in here without the other Dragons here." She nodded. "Maybe during next moth...I might have a bit of free time..."

"We could go somewhere other than the Hall." She supplied. She held her hands together in front of her behind the bar, hoping he couldn't see her rubbing her thumb over the opposite hand nervously.

She enjoyed the couple years they'd spent as kids in the home together, with the others, even though the conditions sucked. Cobra had always taken care of her there. 'Because she was quiet to him' is what she remembered him saying so long ago. And now, after all these years, she wanted to get to know him again.

Cobra looked at the Hall with irritation as Natsu fell off the table where he was trying to pull down some of the decorations. "Natsu!" Mira raised her voice at the Fire Dragon and Kinana watched Cobra wince.

"Definitely not here. But...that sounds good." He looked back at Kinana again. "I'll...call you?"

She nodded.

He shook his head as he started for the door, trying to get out with his hearing intact.

Kinana saw the rest of his team watch him leave and they started their goodbyes.

Ultear called up to the second floor balcony for Meredy, not hardly more than her normal voice, but Kinana figured all of Cobra's team was used to his sensitive hearing and adjusted for it. Unlike her own Guild. But maybe Freed could work up something more solid than a temporary charm like the one he'd had today.

xx

Cana sighed as she opened the door to her brand new apartment.

It was a big step up for her, having a whole home to herself. The party helping her move in had been a lot of fun. All the women of Fairy Tail had helped her unpack yesterday and she smiled at remembering the look on Levy and Wendy's faces at her collection of priceless glass bottles. Most of which were empty and completely decorative now, but a handful still had some alcohol in them.

She heard humming from her kitchen and frowned.

She put her overnight bag on the floor as she went into the living room and turned for the kitchen.

Over the bar counter, she could see a familiar back at the stove.

She shook her head as she watched him reach for a mug on the counter.

He took a drink from it and set it back down before picking up the pan. Cana stood in the doorway of the kitchen as she watched him pour whatever it was he was cooking into a baking pan. He covered it and she loved the view of him bending to put it in the oven.

"You know you're not exactly subtle." He said.

Cana raised a brow as he stood and faced her. Bacchus grinned at her. "Also, you have shit for cooking utensils."

"I don't cook." She shrugged as she moved for the fridge.

She pulled it open and stared.

"I noticed. You didn't have much in here." He said.

"Is that the last of the bourbon?" She narrowed her eyes at the mug he was reaching for.

"Why yes, yes it is." He raised it and she lashed out, snagging it from him.

He just grinned as she glared at him.

"You drank two bottles of gin and my last bottle of bourbon?"

"The gin was shit." He nodded. "And in my defense, a third of the bourbon is in dinner."

"Bacchus..." She started as she gripped the mug. He stepped for the doorway. "You jackass." She reached out to hit him with her empty hand.

He laughed. "I didn't expect you to get back so soon." He dodged out of the way of a second hit. "You'll spill that." He ducked around the pillar framing the doorway.

Cana couldn't believe it. She'd had enough to last the night. Maybe even tomorrow if she went easy on it.

She raised the mug and downed it before he could comment again. Or she could spill it.

He gave her a wary look from the living room. She held the empty mug and glared at him again.

Bacchus didn't duck or dodge when she threw it at him though.

He actually caught it cleanly.

"Either go away or get me more." She snapped at him.

"Alright already, chill out babe." He reached to set the mug on the counter. She headed for the doorway and he darted towards the hallway leading to her front door. Cana scowled as he pulled the door open. "If I'm not back in forty minutes, make sure you pull that out." He said as he opened the door.

Cana stared at his back as he left the apartment.

Honestly, he never failed to look pretty damn sexy. And those jeans should have been illegal on his ass.

She knew he had a nice one, but those things just accented how firm it was.

She moved to drop onto the couch in the livingroom.

How the ever loving hell had he even got in?

She got up to check all the windows of the apartment, surprised to find that none looked broken into.

As she checked the clock, she headed for the kitchen to see how whatever it was he was cooking was going.

She heard the front door open as she cracked the stove and smelled the food.

It was godly.

She looked up to see Bacchus holding several bags of individually wrapped bottles.

Maybe she really did like this man.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Depends." She raised a brow at him. "How long were you planning to stay?"

"At least long enough to watch the Dragon fight tomorrow." He shrugged. "Hadn't actually thought much past sneaking in here earlier. Then I found you had no food, and one thing led to another." He shrugged as he set the bags on the counter.

She reached for one as he moved to invade her small kitchen again.

Of course, he could invade it as much as he wanted, so long as he always looked that good.

"Well, I suppose I have room for you." She sighed. "There is a couch after all."

He looked at her with a feigned hurt look. "A couch? Is that really all I'm worth to you?" He used a dish towel to pull the baking pan from the oven and set it on the stove. "Well, see if I let you eat dinner."

She laughed at his weak threat.

Yeah, she really did kind of love him.


	10. Chapter 8-5

Chapter 8.5

Levy sighed as she met up with Gajeel in the training yard.

Her birthday had been pretty hectic, and she still couldn't believe Gajeel had made her something so precious when he didn't even really know her.

"Hey, thought you were bailing on me." He grinned as he stood by the fence.

She shook her head.

She had to admit, while there were moments he still scared her, he had yet to hurt her.

Not to say he would never hurt her, but she just had to remember that he was a Dragon and if he'd wanted to hurt her consciously, he'd have done it.

"No."

"Good." He nodded. "Because we're not doing the usual today." He picked up his backpack at his feet and motioned for her to follow him.

"We aren't?" She frowned, he didn't see her, but he must have sensed it.

"Nope, secret." He said.

"Where is Lily?" She looked around as she let the gate close behind her.

Gajeel headed down the pathway towards the river Fairy Tail sat on.

It wasn't so much a river as the delta a river fed. When the water was in high tide, like it still was, it looked like it was straight out of the ocean.

"He's off elsewhere."

"So...it's just us?" Levy asked nervously.

"Worried Levy?"

"I...I don't mean it badly..." She started.

She tripped and before she could even start to fall forward, her face hit his back.

He'd moved so fast to be in her way. Levy pushed back and got her footing.

"No, get on." He said. "I forgot the rain last night and this slope starts getting worse from here." He reached to pull his long hair over his shoulder.

Levy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

He reached back and she blushed as his arm braced under her. He'd let the backpack fall to his elbow to give her his entire back.

"You know you have nothing to fear from me Levy, I'm not that good at subterfuge. I'm lucky I know what it is." Gajeel laughed.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"No, don't be. I am the one who is moving too fast for you." He shook his head. "Look, we are training today, that I'm serious about. I won't ever see you in that position again. I started this project of you and I'll finish it."

"You don't have to stay at the Hall for me." Levy said.

"Trust me, I don't. I take missions I know others can't finish in a day and I do that instead. Believe me, I do a lot at night too. Money isn't a problem for me, so missions right now aren't my focus."

"But training me is?"

"Exactly." Gajeel said as he came out onto a metal platform at the bottom of the path. "I'll have to let Master and Laki know the slope is getting bad." He said as he let her slide to her feet.

He motioned towards what looked like a cave.

Levy was leery of going in. Not because of Gajeel, but just because dark places scared her.

"Come on, you'll like it." He said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She frowned.

"You don't trust that I'll keep you safe?" He raised a brow at her.

She hesitated.

He held out his hand to her.

"I have my Dragon instincts, but you don't, and I want to change the field." He said.

She tilted her head. "Just trust you?" She reached out her hand.

"For starters." He grinned.

He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket as he slung his backpack back over his shoulder.

xx

Gajeel knew she was scared as he led her into the cave.

But she let him lead and he made sure she was safe. He watched the surprise on her face as the light came around the corner of the tunnel.

She had no idea where they were.

He'd found the cave last year and Gildarts had told him that the cave had been there for a long time now.

It was a secret lagoon that only Fairy Tail had access to.

Gajeel had chipped in his efforts in keeping up the location by creating the pathway inside the tunnel and platform at the opening. As well as all the support to ensure the place never collapsed or caved in.

"This is..." She started as she looked at the lagoon.

"Fairy Tail's private hideaway, yeah." Gajeel said as he let go of her hand to take hold of his backpack with both hands.

He pulled it open and pulled out a large blanket and laid it on the sand Max had provided as his contribution to the beautiful location.

Juvia kept the water clear, Evergreen had done the stonework of the patio, and Laki had done most of the furniture on it.

Those who hadn't done something with their magic usually just helped provide things they could afford. The blankets and towels and various toys for the water came from a handful of the members.

Gajeel laid his blanket out on the sand and kicked his boots off before stepping onto it.

He didn't much care for sand usually, but Max's sand was a bit thicker than most, so he didn't sink as easily.

He motioned for Levy to join him.

"It's beautiful here."

"It's open to all Fairy Tail members, so if you ever want to come here, you can." He said.

"You brought me here for a reason..." She sighed.

"Yeah. I told you I liked you. I know I do from our training sessions. I get to know people through fighting. But you're not like that and Lily pointed that out to me. I just didn't want you to feel pressured by me, so I figured I'd help you do what you do best."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"You learn." He laughed. "Seriously, do you get that mixed up around me?"

She blushed and he thought it was adorable. "You never make sense." She retorted.

"Or maybe it's just that you spend too much time staring at my body." He teased.

"Gajeel!" She pushed at him.

He fell to his back, which let his open shirt fall to reveal most of his front.

She blushed as her hands spread on his chest.

"I know you like me physically. I can tell that by scent. But you are less comfortable with me on a personal level. So here is me opening up to you. Ask me anything." He crossed his hands behind his head and his ankles.

"You mean..." She frowned as she sat back.

"Ask away. If I can't answer, I'll tell you. My Dragon instincts will always pull me to you, but you need more than just that. So get to know me. And I'll ask you things too."

"Is this...a date?" She looked at him.

"If you want it to be." He shrugged.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cobra pulled his jacket on as he heard Jellal and Meredy gathering their offering for the food table at Fairy Tail Guild Hall today.

"Come on you slow pokes." Cobra called from the door.

"Just a minute." Meredy called back to him.

He heard them zip the backpack Jellal had stuffed everything into and then they moved quickly towards the door.

It was unusual to see Jellal actually dressed down, but Cobra had to admit, the man pulled off plain jeans and a t-shirt just fine. He just liked being a stickler on their missions. Only when they went to Fairy Tail did he ever pull out the jeans.

Cobra had a theory it was because after the Dragon Fight, half the guild got involved in a general competition and Erza and Laxus always urged him into it as well. Despite the fact that technically Crime Sorciere wasn't a part of Fairy Tail.

"You sure you don't want to come Ultear?" Cobra called back to the apartment from the doorway.

"Go away." The woman shouted back at him.

He grinned as he closed the door. Jellal gave him a dramatic sigh as they headed for the elevator. "Maybe next time she'll learn to not drink with Gray and Lyon. Bet they'll be at the fight today." Cobra said.

Last night, the three had gone out due to it being her mother's death anniversary or something like that. All three had been students of her mother at some point or another, though not at the same time. Ultear had left young when she was in a period of hating her mother for not teaching her the stronger Ice Make magic, and then Ur had taken on the boys.

Cobra was aware her mother had died protecting them from some major bad thing and Ultear never got to see her mother again. Now she had vowed to get to know Gray and Lyon better, in order to understand how her mother had chosen to die for kids not even related to her.

"Maybe." Jellal shrugged as he pushed the button to close the doors.

"But, she has fun, right?" Meredy asked.

"Probably." Cobra tilted his head.

They were in the lobby of their apartment building when Jellal spoke up again. "So, why the jacket today? You never wear that thing."

"Got a date after the fight."

"Assuming you come out cleanly? With who?" Jellal frowned at him.

"Kinana." Cobra held the door open for them as he reached to put his headphones on.

They were great. After a couple years of just having to deal with all the noise of the city, Freed Justine had finally finished the intricate runes on the headphones.

Kinana had explained the other day that it took so long because he was trying to keep the music aspect of the headphones intact while restricting Cobra's hearing abilities to minimum volume. He could still hear everything around him, but it was all at the lowest volume possible. Even Jellal and Meredy beside him. He could arrange individual voices to be heard clearly over everything simply by attuning their magical energy to the headphones, which he'd done with his team and Kinana already.

"Liking those things are you?" Jellal asked.

"Loving them. Wish he'd gotten them done sooner, but eh, beggars can't be choosers." Cobra shrugged.

"They look cool." Meredy said.

He had to admit, the pair Justine had picked to inscribe were pretty neat. Dark ruby red bar and ear pieces, with gold and purple trim and etching marks. He'd even inscribed the runes into the bar and ears and done them up in gold to match. As if they were actually a part of the original thing.

He really did love them. It had been nice of the Legion Wizard to come to their apartment shortly after they'd met and Rune his bedroom. Burying himself in blankets and pillows was only so effective. And he couldn't live in his bed.

"Come on, we'll be late." Jellal said as he looked at his phone.

"Yada, they can't start the fights missing a Dragon." Cobra shrugged, but he still hurried to keep up with the other man.

xx

Kinana watched as a crowd of people gathered in the small field of Fairy Tail. There were some laying out blankets and setting up chairs even as Freed and Levy prepared the sphere that would hover above the field and hold the Dragons.

She'd been surprised his barrier held all seven of them at full power and he'd confided that it was a very special kind of Rune.

It was one of his secret abilities, Living Runes. The more magic the Dragon's exerted, the stronger the barrier was. It fed off them. And when he broke it, all that magic went back to the source, re-energizing all of them.

It had also been the Runes he used on those headphones he'd been working on for a year now.

She really hoped Cobra was able to use them.

She sighed as she saw him and Jellal and Meredy come around the corner of the building.

"Welcome." She said as they came towards the table she stood at.

"Hey. I'll take this to Mira, alright?" Jellal asked.

Kinana nodded. "That'll be great. Thanks."

"I'm going to find Wendy and Miss Juvia." Meredy started off and Jellal caught the back of her shirt.

"Do not wander off Fairy Tail property, do not pick a fight with anyone. If someone wants to fight, find a Fairy Tail member first."

"I know already." Meredy brushed his hand off. "I'm not five." She raced off to find her friend.

Jellal sighed. "Could have fooled me."

Cobra laughed as the other man headed for the Hall.

Kinana smiled as she watched the two. "It's good you have friends." She said to Cobra.

"Yeah. If you can call them that." He shrugged.

She laughed. "You do."

"Hey, get your ass over here." She heard Laxus shout from where the other six were starting to gather in the middle of where Freed and Levy were writing in the air.

Cobra sighed. "Well...I guess I'll see you after the fight?"

"Yeah. I'll be helping Mira set up the Hall really quick after you guys get done and then we can go."

He nodded before heading off to where the others were waiting.

xx

Levy hoped she'd done her script right as she watched the seven of them start to float up into the air.

Wendy bounced as she kept her stability, while Laxus and Gajeel took more balanced positions.

The two Sabertooth Dragons had briefly introduced themselves and Levy had been there when they had apologized to Mira about their normal companions being gone. The two women had gone off on missions and hadn't gotten back in time. Levy honestly didn't mind not meeting more people, though she supposed it was respectful to at least meet the partners of the local Dragons, considering the entire race was known for being extremely powerful and not always restrained. She couldn't really afford to offend them.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and jumped slightly.

"Come on Levy, there is a really good seat on the roof." She turned to see Lily.

"Really?" Levy frowned.

"Absolutely." Lily nodded. "I'll take you up. Lucy and Juvia and Gray are already up there."

"Well...alright." Levy looked up at the roof as Lily moved to take hold of the back of her shirt.

Lily took her up to a balcony kind of ledge on the roof, looking out over the field.

"Welcome to the best seat in the house." Lucy said cheerfully as she shifted over on the cushion by the edge.

Levy had come to like the tall, voluptuous, blond woman in the short time she'd been a member of Fairy Tail. Lucy was an aspiring writer as well as a capable Stellar Key Wizard. She also kept a fairly decent hold on Natsu's more rampant destructive tendencies.

"Are you going to cheer for Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

"Well..." Levy started. "I think he'd enjoy winning."

"Juvia has known Gajeel for a very long time, but Juvia knows that this time he'll put his whole self into this fight." Juvia asked.

Levy looked at the other blue haired woman.

She'd been told about how Juvia and Gajeel were both a part of a Dark Guild before joining Fairy Tail, but looking at the woman, it was hard to believe.

She was just too cheerful and kind. She always played with Wendy and Romeo and Meredy. She almost obsessed over Gray, to the point that Levy had seen him get uncomfortable with the level of affection in the Guild Hall.

It was just hard to imagine the same woman nearly killing Lucy and Gray only a couple years before. The same person who'd had the capability and the will to flood all of Magnolia just over the order to get rid of Fairy Tail.

Levy watched Gray settle on the edge of the balcony and he held out a couple of large mugs to Juvia.

The woman took hold of them and he shifted to pull the small backpack off his shoulder and opened it up.

"Does Gajeel normally not put his best effort into this?" Levy asked.

"Well..." Juvia started. She seemed hesitant.

"It's okay Juvia. Gajeel won't mind her knowing." Lily said as he sat beside Levy, between the two blue haired women.

"Yet he hasn't told her himself." Juvia sighed. Levy frowned until the woman handed back one of the mugs to Gray and took hold of a sandwich he traded her. "I suppose, since he does have intentions...Gajeel has never given his all in anything Juvia has seen him do. He's more powerful than he lets on because...Gajeel is the son of a very powerful, very much royal, lineage. His father, Metalicana, is one of the oldest Dragons in known existence. Far more than even Acknologia or Igneel. In fact, Gajeel has told Juvia that his father is more than just strong among Dragons, he is the equivalent of the King of Dragons."

Levy felt her eyes widen as she looked at the large man in the orb, getting ready to fight six other Dragons.

"It's true Lev." Lucy said. "Natsu beat Gajeel when Phantom Lord attacked, but only because Gajeel was not at all taking him seriously. He's only half Dragon, so Gajeel went very easy on him. And he really had no intention of fighting anyway because Jose had pissed him off recently. He does a lot of things by his whims. You might have seen the other day when Laxus hit Natsu with that bolt?"

Levy nodded. "Yeah, he said that was half power for him. Natsu is pretty tough."

Lucy smiled. "He is. But Laxus is stronger still. His mother was a Dragon and his biological father is also a Dragon, but from two separate families of Light type Dragons. Tehcnically Makarov isn't his grandfather, but no one else knows or cares. Gramps is special to us all." Lucy said. "Anyway, that half bolt puts Natsu out for hours. That same level of power won't even scratch Gajeel, and Metal is weak to Lightning."

Levy frowned again. "So...Gajeel is usually just playing around with them?"

"Gajeel is a monster." Gray said. "No other words to say it. Man is a beast and I respect that, but he scares the shit out of me. I can usually go head to head against Natsu, so I'm by no means weak. And partnered with Juvia as support, I'm almost triple my usual strength in Magic. Those Dragons are a class all their own. Laxus could wipe the floor with Natsu, myself, Elfman, and probably half the guild combined, short of Mira and Erza and Guildarts. He'd have some serious trouble against Erza's Lighting God armor set."

"But if Gajeel didn't hold back, if he drew on all his power, he'd probably take Laxus out in seconds." Lucy shuddered.

Levy stared at the group in the bubble as Sting and Rogue launched the first attack.

"I knew Dragons were strong...but that much?" Levy shook her head.

"Acknologia is thought to be the strongest Dragon, but honestly, my money would be on a team up of Gajeel and Laxus against him. In his Dragon form, he still wouldn't stand much of a chance against them."

Levy watched as Laxus flashed around the bubble, irritating Cobra's hearing and she could faintly catch it as he sent tiny shocks out every time he passed Wendy. Not enough to do any real damage to her, but enough to throw her off.

He seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

Gajeel was taking on Rogue with no problems at all.

Levy sighed as she took in how powerful these seven had the potential to get.

This was just the warm up. The 'hey, how have you been' part of the fight.

xx

Juvia sighed as she watched Rogue finally tap out of the bubble.

Gajeel had played with him for almost half an hour before Natsu and Gajeel tag teamed both Sabertooth Dragons to get them out of the fight. Rogue would always be a little weaker than Gajeel.

Levy hadn't looked scared at their telling her that Gajeel was essentially only using maybe five percent of his power, tops. Ever. Laxus tended to sit somewhere about twenty-five percent at any given time. Natsu maybe stayed around half power or so. Cobra only tended to use his full strength in these fights as well. But if the skill Sting and Rogue showed was any indication, they used seventy-five all the time. They had a long way to go.

Now the real fun could begin.

Wendy and Cobra checked out ten minutes ago, in order for her to heal the broken arm Cobra had gotten from Rogue knocking Gajeel into him.

The whole field had gone quiet at that moment.

Laxus had set up his traps and Cobra had gotten caught. The cage held him still while Laxus was busy playing around with untangling himself from Wendy's air pocket.

The Lighting Dragon hadn't been able to open his cage for Cobra as Gajeel was unable to change direction or slow himself down from the blast Rogue had hit him with. It hadn't done damage to Gajeel, but Gajeel's metal body had hit Cobra with the force of a truck.

Normally such injuries were very rare, but they tended to be severe enough to need immediate attention.

Juvia felt bad for the Poison Dragon, because he had been doing so well against Laxus until then.

She watched as the three left took positions where they could see each other.

Natsu was panting a little, but the other two weren't even out of breath in the least.

This could easily go on for an hour more.

She caught the grin as Gajeel looked at Laxus and then the Lighting Dragon vanished.

Gajeel launched at Natsu, and the younger man braced himself.

But Gajeel never made contact.

Juvia laughed as Laxus slammed into Natsu from the side, taking him off his feet and putting enough energy through his body to have him passing out.

Both men took hold of Lucy's partner and lowered him out of the bubble to Bickslow and Elfman before facing each other.

The crowd was in awe at seeing the two who normally quit halfway through actually go head to head for once.

They were showing their real strength today.

xx

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry this is a bit late today. This past week has not been good for me at all. It finally improved last night when I got to do a server play of Minecraft with some friends of mine for my birthday. That was quite fun, but the rest of the week did not go nearly as well. I had a really bad episode of depression and the anxiety just keeps getting worse. I'm really trying to work on getting into a situation with less anxiety, but until then, I get to keep dealing with at least one to two anxiety attacks a day and the usual depression. I'll try not to let them interfere and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up on time. Again, sorry this one is a bit late by my clock, but 'Life'. Honestly, it's not worth it sometimes if it wasn't for my writing and all of you who love reading my stuff...so, thanks to all of you for being there and if any of you are having bad times too, I really hope my stories and the others on this site make things better for you. Like everyone keeps telling me (though I'm not sure on the validity of it): things will get better. Eventually.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gajeel panted as he stared at Laxus across the bubble.

Full on like this, the other Dragon was actually putting up a hell of a fight.

"Ready to quit?" Laxus called out.

"Not a chance." Gajeel shouted back at him. He might be getting tired of being electrocuted, but he was by no means out of the fight yet.

He had a plan, but it was a suicide one.

If he missed, Laxus would knock his ass out. If he hit, Laxus would be out of commission even after a session with Wendy.

"All or nothing?" Gajeel taunted.

"Being decisive?"

Gajeel prepped his toughest metal scales. Just short of becoming a full on Dragon for this final attack.

As he stared across the bubble, he could hear and see the lightning arcing off Laxus.

This was going to hurt regardless.

xx

Levy watched as both men launched at each other, fists raised.

Were they trying to just use physical strength to knock each other out? No, because both had magic activated.

It didn't take a pair of binoculars to see the electricity coming off Laxus and the metal on Gajeel was dull but still reflected light well enough.

She held her hands in her lap, not quite leaning forward, as the contact happened almost too fast for anyone to see.

But she had caught it.

Gajeel had hit Laxus cleanly, sending the other Dragon to the side. And at the same time, Laxus had slammed Gajeel with every bit of his lightning charged, causing Gajeel to drop as well.

When the two landed several feet from each other in the bubble, the crowd below waited for long seconds.

Neither stood up.

"Double knockout?" Gray sounded almost worried at the fact that neither moved.

"Lily." Levy said.

"Yes." Lily moved quickly to take hold of her as he changed size and she watched as they flew towards the bubble as Freed started to undo the magic.

"Don't touch them." Makarov cried out.

Anyone could see the lightning still arcing off both of them, the only sign Laxus was definitely alive after that hit to his jaw. The metal was still active on Gajeel, leading Levy to hope that it meant he was technically okay.

Lily flew her down as Freed lowered both men to the ground.

She watched as the tall, red haired swordswoman pushed past the rest of the crowd, Jellal behind her.

Erza instantly re-quiped into a beautiful set of armor that had lightning patterns on it.

Freed shifted the Runes to keep people away from the two men as Erza knelt between them.

Her hands touched them both and Levy watched the lightning move up to her instead of them. It dissipated into her armor.

"Are they..." Freed started.

"Fine. Out cold, but fine." Erza stood up. "Wendy." She called sharply for the other girl and Levy watched the crowd around the barrier part to let the young woman through.

Wendy dropped between the men and instantly Levy watched the dust flow as the air moved around them both.

Mira pushed past the barrier as Levy finally landed beside Gajeel.

"Stupid, god damn Dragons." Mira sighed as she knelt on the other side of Laxus. Ever and Bickslow weren't too far behind her.

"Wendy?" Levy asked.

"They're okay. Gajeel broke Laxus's jaw and Laxus just about stopped his heart in return, but they're tough." Wendy said.

Levy covered her mouth in shock as she watched Wendy reach to take hold of Laxus's jaw. She hadn't even been able to tell it was broken, but she heard the pop as the girl's magic fixed it.

She moved to sit beside Gajeel as Wendy used her other hand to move in circles over his heart.

"They'll be alright?" Mira asked.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend Laxus eat steak for dinner, and Gajeel should definitely just relax for today and possibly tomorrow, but they're fine Mira." Wendy said. "They've done worse."

"You just said his heart almost stopped." Mira pointed at Gajeel.

"Eh, not his worst." Wendy said. "Mother was around when he still lived with Metalicana. He was once actually struck by natural lightning while practicing and it actually did kill him. She brought him back of course, but technically it is his worst."

"Still..." Levy started as she reached to take Gajeel's hand.

"Don't you two worry, Laxus didn't put enough into that hit to actually kill him. Even he isn't that cruel." Erza said.

Levy nodded.

"Let's get them inside." Freed said.

Wendy nodded. "I'm done, so it'll be fine. And Natsu is finally awake again, so he can help."

xx

Cobra helped Rogue carry the huge metal Dragon into the guild hall. The bastard was pretty damn heavy like this. He could see Natsu and Sting struggling with Laxus ahead of them.

The crowd of people had started to disperse once the news that both were alright had spread. It was a damn good fight today, even though he'd been one of the first out.

"Where are they going Mira?" Cobra asked the Demon leading the way.

"The medical room for now. Once they wake up they'll be free to go home." Mira said.

Cobra nodded as he shifted his hold on Gajeel.

Levy held the door for them and Rogue left him with the weight as he laid the bigger man in the closest bed. It creaked in protest, but didn't give out.

He stood back as he saw Natsu rolling his shoulders.

"Well...I guess we can go eat then." Cobra said.

Mira nodded.

He watched the two Sabertooth Dragons head out the door, looking back with a little worry at their friends. Normally he'd be loath to consider younger people friends, but Gajeel was younger by a couple years, as was Jellal and several other people he'd come to like.

He followed Natsu out and sighed as the door closed.

xx

Mira looked down at Laxus, looking almost peaceful in his unconscious state.

He was adorable sometimes, and just downright stupid at others.

"They really have a way of scaring people, don't they?" Levy spoke up.

Mira watched the woman pull the blanket over Gajeel. She draped the jacket Laxus had handed her before the fight over him as she nodded. "That they do." She sighed. She headed for the door. "Come on, we should eat too, before the boys of the guild eat everything."

Levy nodded and started to follow out the door.

The guild was already in party mode when they came out of the hall leading to the medical room.

It was crazy and she liked it.

xx

Laxus slowly came awake to the sound of a party, muted but still audible.

He tested the damage and was surprised to find his jaw intact. Wendy must have already treated him.

He started to sit up and looked across the room to see Gajeel sitting up in another bed already.

"No hard feelings?" Gajeel asked.

"Nah. Sorry about the shock. I didn't realize I'd gotten so much stronger since the last time we fought honestly." Laxus said. His jaw ached, but it was good. He'd expected worse.

Gajeel shook his head and stretched his arms. "All good. It was because of the bubble that it hit me so hard. I couldn't ground myself up there."

"Yeah, completely forgot about that. Just got caught up in the fight." Laxus sighed as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"Do you actually want to join them?" Gajeel grimaced.

"Not really." Laxus shook his head. "However, I do want to see Mira and then go to my own bed."

"Right, you and the Legion still live in the Dorm." Gajeel frowned as he pushed himself to get up as well.

"Though I have been seriously considering your offer lately." Laxus pulled his coat on. "With our savings, we probably have enough to finally buy out the building."

Gajeel laughed. "I'm still game for it. Better than the shitty apartment Lily and I have now."

"Go ahead and call about it in the morning then. We'll see if we can't get a look at the place." Laxus reached for the door and Gajeel nodded.

They headed down the hallway to the sound of loud music and laughing and something breaking. Definitely a Fairy Tail party. Wasn't fun unless something broke or someone got injured.

xx

Gajeel saw Levy with Juvia and Wendy and Meredy across the hall and started over there.

His path was blocked by a familiar burgundy coat.

He looked up from the floor to see Cobra. Holding what looked like a hot plate covered by a lid.

"Here. Kinana made sure we saved something for you two." He shoved the plate into Gajeel's hands. "I've got to get the other to Laxus, then we're headed out. Good to see you back on your feet after that."

Gajeel nodded as Cobra patted his shoulder. "Didn't think it would hurt so much at the time."

Cobra laughed as he made his way towards the bar where Laxus was headed. Gajeel finished making his way to the couches Juvia had claimed.

The four of them looked up at him as he dropped into the seat beside Levy.

"You're alright?" Levy asked.

"Juvia was very worried about you." Juvia sounded concerned.

"I'm good." Gajeel held up his free hand as he set the plate on the table.

"I see Cobra found you." Meredy said. "Good. We had to practically sneak that past Natsu, so you'd better enjoy it."

He grinned as he lifted the lid and saw the thick cut of meat. He knew for a fact this one was cooked by Jellal, by the simple fact that it had different spices on it. Not to mention it was a little smaller and juicier than the ones he normally got.

Gajeel could see the remains of a steak on the plate in front of Wendy.

"Jellal made steak for all the Dragons?" Gajeel asked as he picked up the knife on the plate.

"Yeah. None for anyone else. Just bits." Meredy said.

"Very good bits though." Levy sighed. "I wish I could cook like that."

"Years of practice on me and Ultear." Meredy said. "And Cobra." She added. "Though…" She leaned in conspiratorially. "To be honest, his cooking is actually better than Ultear's."

Gajeel laughed before sticking a piece of the steak in his mouth.

It did taste damn good. "So how long were we out?" Gajeel asked around another bite.

"Maybe...an hour and a half." Levy said. Gajeel nodded.

He listened to the four of them talk while he ate. About movies mostly.

"There's the new version of that classic out." Meredy said. "Jellal won't take me though."

"I wanted to see that one too. The book was so good. And supposedly this version was going to be closest to the original story." Levy said.

"Juvia saw it with Gray last night. It is amazing." Juvia said. "Juvia wishes she could live in such a place–"

Gajeel almost choked laughing as Levy reached across the table and covered her mouth. "No spoilers." Levy emphasized.

Juvia smiled under her hand as he took a drink of the glass that had been with his meal. A very subtle whiskey, with a slight burn to go with the slightly sweet taste of the steak seasonings. It was great.

"Alright then, after I finish eating, let's go see it." Gajeel said.

Levy dropped her hand and looked at him, startled. "What?"

"I'll take you to see it." He clarified.

Her expression was just too adorable. He was startled when she leaned in and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Gajeel!" She said.

"Anytime." He cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. He saw the knowing smirk on Juvia's face and held up the knife at her. "I'll end you." He narrowed his eyes at her. She laughed at his threat.

She knew his bluff. Sometimes he hated having an old friend around. Juvia had known him far too long now. She knew as well as he did that he'd never actually try to hurt her.

But she still held up her hands. "Juvia will not say anything. Today."

"What?" Levy frowned.

Wendy and Meredy giggled across the table and Gajeel glared at them both. It wasn't as effective as it used to be.

"Ohh, maybe Macao will take us." Wendy said.

"Don't get annoying." Gajeel said as the two girls stood up from the table.

Wendy stuck her tongue out at him as they hurried off into the party.

He sighed.

xx

Levy was giddy as they walked out of the theater. Such a beautiful movie. Still not quite right, but definitely the best one yet.

"Thank you Gajeel." Levy said as she walked beside him.

He just shrugged. "No problem. It was good enough I guess."

"You didn't like it?" She asked.

"It was fine. Not my kind of movie, but there were good parts." He said.

"Well, I loved it." She said. She caught the smile on his face at her words.

"I'm glad." He sighed. "Levy..."

She looked at him as they walked. She was really just following him, still unfamiliar with this section of town. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering...if you wanted to come over to my place?" He said. She watched him rub at the back of his neck in an almost cute way as she stared at him.

He was asking, but not asking. She knew the implications. But Gajeel was Gajeel. He was different from her ex.

If she went over and just had a drink with him, he wouldn't take advantage.

At least, not without her express consent.

But was she ready to spend time alone with him?

Even the one mission they'd done Lily had been there.

"I...what about Lily?" She asked.

"He's staying at the Guild tonight, something about cleaning up with Mira and whatnot, then staying with Erza tonight so they can leave out early as shit tomorrow for a job." He shrugged. "They've planned this job for a week now."

"Is that why you're inviting me over?" She asked.

"I just..." He stopped walking and she stopped a few steps ahead of him. "I like you Levy, I really do. And I know I said I'd wait for you, and I will. I just wanted to...give you the chances." He reached to cover his face with his hand.

She hesitated as she took a step towards him.

Over the past month, she had gotten very attached to him.

Maybe this was the right time to try again? And maybe this was the right guy.

She reached up to pull his hand away from his face and saw the light, almost imperceptible blush on his cheekbones. His tan skin hid it well.

"Yeah." She said. "I would like to come over."

He took hold of her hand and nodded. She kept at his side as he led her down the street again.

xx

Gajeel pushed the door to his apartment closed. "Sorry the place is a mess. Lily and I have been trying to get things packed up. Laxus finally agreed to co-sign with me and we're going to buy a multi-plex."

Levy nodded as she looked around the living room.

"It's nice. I mean, what you have anyway." She said.

He knew the peeling wallpaper was never going to get fixed by the landlord. Ever. And the creaks in the floorboards drove him crazy.

He heard three as he walked across the small living room.

"Did you want anything to drink? I know Lily has some weird teas in the cabinet." He said.

She smiled. "Sure." She watched him go into the tiny kitchen.

It wasn't even big enough for both him and Lily in the mornings.

He reached for the cheap kettle Lily kept for the tea and put enough water in it to be a serving. It never took long to boil. "I might have some cookies in that chest by my chair if you want any. I think I left some of the chocolate ones. I know people seem to like cookies with tea and stuff." He listened as she sat in his chair to go through his collection of junk food stuffs. It gave him a minute to gather a couple different packets of tea from Lily's cabinet.

When he brought them out to her, she was pulling the package of chocolate cookies out of his box. "Here, these are the ones he has." He held them out to her.

She reached out to take one after looking them over. "This one sounds good." He made a face at any tea tasting good. "You don't like tea?"

"Not even a little. Coffee and alcohol." She scrunched up her nose and it was adorable. He laughed as he took the rest back to the cabinet and pulled the nearly boiling water from the stove. He liked the stove at least, it never failed to heat quick.

He poured the water into a large mug and grabbed a bottle of cold coffee from the fridge. He shook up his bottle to watch the small amount of cream he'd poured in the bottom mix in. Levy took hold of the mug when he handed it to her and put the tea bag into it.

"Coffee?" She frowned as he popped the cap off the bottle.

"Yeah. It's great. Energy, taste, low effort, it's perfect." He said before taking a drink.

"Cold." She made a face at him and he grinned.

"Eh, I like it both ways. Cold is just better in the evening. Hot coffee wakes me up too much." He shrugged as he reached for the cookies. "Not to mention the fact that it has cream in it."

"So it's not manly." She smiled as she took a bite of a cookie.

"Mmm, I guess not. I prefer my morning coffee hot and black, but when it's cold like this I just like cream in it. Never really thought much on it. Dad did it too. I remember Grandine nagging him about drinking coffee all day. Said it'd kill him doing that." He laughed. "He was still alive last I checked."

"So...you know where your father is?" Levy asked.

Gajeel sighed. "I know exactly where all the Dragons are."

"And yet you've kept quiet in the Guild?" She sipped at the tea.

He looked down at the floor as he hung the bottle in his hands. "Yeah. I think...it'd kill Natsu to know, even though he's spent years trying to find his father. And Laxus...he says he doesn't care, but when I brought it up, he accepted my answer with this weird calmness. As for Wendy, I think she's known her mother and father left her with Cait Sith for her own good. Dragons were hunted when she was little, I grew up on the run with my old man, Natsu was abandoned by Igneel when he was little because he was half Demon and stood a better shot with Fairy Tail. And Laxus had Gramps to take him in because Gramps had already taken in his mother as his child when Laxus was a baby."

"But they are all alive?"

"Yes. Scattered around the world, but I can call my dad if I wanted to. He's just busy keeping our people safe." Gajeel looked up at her. "You're...not afraid?"

"Juvia told me you were a Dragon. Honestly...I can't say I've ever been really afraid of you. Or Laxus. The first time I saw him, he terrified me. But Freed swore he was good and after his team brought me here, I believe he is a good Dragon. And you had plenty of chances to hurt me, yet you've already proven to care." She said.

He nodded. "I do. You're very special Levy. I knew from the moment I saw you. Mira is the face of Fairy Tail, Erza is the backbone, Guildarts is the 'father' of Fairy Tail, but it's the real kindness of you and Wendy and Lucy that make Fairy Tail home for people like me. This Guild has been the best thing to ever happen to me." He said. "And getting to know you has been the best part of my time here."

He watched her blush and thought it was adorable.

"I'm just me." She said.

"Exactly." He said before finishing off his coffee.

She finished her tea as he ate another couple cookies.

She really was very cute. And she made him feel better too. Like he wasn't the man of his past, but someone nicer.

xx

Authors Note: Sorry this is super late you guys. I had some things to do and things happened and I couldn't get anything done on this until now. This was supposed to be a smut chapter, but it kind of didn't want to turn into it. Kind of like trying to force magnets together. I think it wants the next chapter to be the smut because it ended in a very 'potentially eventful' way with the whole visiting Gajeel's house thing. So, Sunday should have smut. I will put my best efforts into it anyway. Please look forward to it.

Life update: my grandparents are finally getting buried this coming Monday, but I won't be able to be there because I got a job. Honestly I'm terrified of attempting to work. I keep having a feeling my anxiety attacks will get in the way, but at the same time, I kind of need this to work out to some degree...


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Levy looked up as Gajeel reached for her cup. "Want more?"

"No, I'm alright. But it was good, thank you."

"No problem. You can always come have tea here with Lily."

"And you'll have your coffee." She smiled.

"Damn right." He grinned.

Gajeel stood up to take her cup and his bottle back to the kitchen. She watched as he put the bottle in a case on top of his fridge.

"You keep them?" She asked.

"Hmm? The bottles? It's a recycling kind of thing. I got a deal with the woman down the street in the shop, same as everyone else who gets these. Bring back the empty bottles and lids and we get a discount on the next batch we get. She uses some pretty heavy magic to clean them pristine and then reuses them."

"I guess that is good." Levy said as he washed out her cup in the sink. "You usually do all your dishes as they come?"

"Haha, how about you just come see this box they call a kitchen and tell me how long you'd want to be stuck in here." He said. She moved to her feet as he put the cup away and as she reached the door, he stood in the way. "Well, maybe for you it wouldn't be so bad." He laughed.

He brushed past her and she got a better look at the 'kitchen' he had.

It really wasn't all that big. It was barely big enough for her to feel comfortable with after the size of Fairy Tail's community kitchen in the women's floor.

"I see." She winced. "Yeah...I think I'd get claustrophobic in here."

"Come again?" He frowned.

"It means afraid of small spaces." She said.

"Ah, thought so. So many of those stupid words it's hard to remember them all." He said.

Levy jolted slightly when he put his hand on her hip. But he wasn't going further, just touching her.

She turned to face him and looked up into those red eyes. If anyone had asked her just a year ago if she'd be falling for a man like him, she'd have run away.

Gajeel physically was terrifying when he wanted to be. And even in the Guild he always kept up this strange unapproachable attitude. He was gruff and short with a lot of people as she'd seen, and didn't rise to the bait Natsu threw out to get him to fight, unlike Gray.

He could be violent easily, as she had seen last week when a minor upstart dark guild thought they would try to take out Fairy Tail while most the members were out on jobs. The only members who'd been around had been her, Cana, Mira, Kinana, and Gajeel and Lily.

It was one of the rare times and that little Guild had gotten lucky to hit them then. Or unlucky, seeing how Mira and Gajeel were there.

They'd broken into the Hall, magic blazing, expecting to scare the ones who were there. Only Kinana and Levy had been surprised at all. Gajeel must have heard them coming and Cana and Mira knew him long enough to catch the subtle clues. He hadn't even stood up. It had actually been Cana who'd challenged them first.

She proved that even she was capable of taking out all eighteen members of the Guild, but then she'd just quit after scaring them and tagged Gajeel in. Levy was still a little wary of seeing the way he'd beaten them up. A couple broken bones here and there, but Mira said he was actually going easy on them. They had run away, terrified.

Now, as she looked up at him, she couldn't really find the same kind of fear though.

His eyes didn't remind her of blood and fire so much as rubies. And she liked the studs.

She stood on her toes as she gripped his shirt and tugged him down.

He leaned to meet her as she kissed him.

It was somewhat hot as he picked her up so that he didn't have to lean over and she wasn't on her toes.

"Gajeel..." She said as she pulled away.

"Hmm?" He stared at her.

"I...want to be with you." She spoke quietly, a little embarrassed.

He grinned. "Sounds good to me." He carried her down the short hallway to an open door and she could see a fairly neat, but dark furnished bedroom.

Even the bedspread was dark red and black.

Definitely his room.

He set her on her feet and she watched him turn for the door, realizing how small the room was. Everything in this apartment seemed too small for him.

xx

Gajeel closed the door before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

He yanked it off as he faced her again.

She looked a little nervous as she stared at him.

"It's usually easier with less on." He teased.

She blushed and he watched as he took his belt off as she took hold of the shirt she wore.

"I just...haven't done this in a while."

"True enough." He shrugged. "Neither have I." He dropped the leather belt on the floor with his shirt as her shirt came up over her head. She had such nice skin, but he could see faint scars. "Levy..." He started.

She looked up at him as she held the shirt in front of her. "I know I'm not much to look at."

"It's not that. I like everything I've seen of you. I just...I want you to tell me if you want to stop. Don't do anything you don't want to do just because you don't want to deprive me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She smiled. "I know. It's who you are." She said. "I knew when I first agreed to come here. If I had just wanted to have tea and leave, you'd take me home."

"I will." He nodded as he kicked his boots off. "Still. Just remember that."

"That's why..." He waited as she timidly reached for the snap on her jeans.

They hadn't even touched yet, despite his tiny bedroom, but he would keep waiting until she made that first move.

He had to keep giving her outs. It was more than just because he cared about her feelings, he knew she needed them.

It wasn't well known, and he might even be the last who knew, but Juvia had been attacked when she was still in Phantom Lord with him.

The guy had used drugs and restraints and badly hurt her.

Gajeel only knew because he'd been the one to find her. Jose had asked him to hunt her down after she hadn't come to one of her Element Meeting things. She was never late on those.

So he'd used his higher sense of smell and tracked her to a run down house where the man who'd been obsessed with her had been holding her. Gajeel could still remember seeing how badly she reacted to him breaking down the door to the room, her crying because he was a man she recognized. Because he was a man who had never hurt her. Never thrown insults, curses, or rocks at her because of her magic.

He had let Totomaru handle torching the place, because Toto was the only other of Phantom Lord who'd had decency and humanity left in him. Gajeel had covered Juvia and taken her home.

He'd been there to learn how to go slow with her again. It had taken weeks for her to not fear going out without him or Totomaru with her.

And now he could use the experience he'd gained with Juvia's attack to take care of Levy.

"It's why I want to be with you." Levy finally said. Gajeel nodded mutely when she started to push her jeans off. "You don't have to act like I'll run away every second." She looked up at him.

"I know, it's just...I know it's not something you're thinking of, but I don't want you to ever feel like I'll trap you." He said as he stared at how her small body filled out that bra and he knew her rear was just a bit bigger than it should have been. He liked her figure.

"You're not Lee. I know that Gajeel." He flinched. "You can dress as ragged as you do and you will never remind me of him." She said.

He nodded. "Laxus said he was a rat."

She looked up at him. "He was. He wasn't strong, nor very handsome like you, and I've come to the realization that he was just afraid of my magic."

Gajeel sighed. "Well, your magic scares me too." He grinned.

"But you would never hurt me." She said as she reached out.

He caught his breath as she touched the snap of his jeans.

"No." He let it out. "I wouldn't. I'll never hurt you Levy." He said.

"So stop treating me like glass." She yanked his jeans open and it almost scared him being that close to his cock. His basic instinct was to protect his own body, but his drives still thought it was hot that she was pushing his jeans down. He watched her look down at her hands. "You are nothing like him."

"Good to know." He said as he reached out.

He picked her up around the waist and turned to put her on the bed. Gajeel kicked his jeans fully off as he leaned over her to kiss her.

If she was sure that he wouldn't scare her, then he would stop holding back as much.

At least until she was more comfortable with him.

When he was satisfied she'd handle him, he would show her how he really wanted her.

But for now, as he caught the flicker of unease that she couldn't hide, he would let her be the aggressive one.

He turned, pulling her with him, until he was on his back on his bed, Levy straddling him.

She reached to brace herself on his chest.

"You really do have metal everywhere, don't you?" She asked with a little blush.

xx

Levy watched him grin. "You're welcome to find it all. I'll stay right here."

She curled her fingers over his skin and shook her head. Not today.

"Can you...touch me?" She asked.

That grin turned to one of much more lust. "Always." He said.

She felt his large hands move to cup her small breasts and he plumped them before tucking his thumbs under the material of the bra to brush her nipples.

Every action he made helped push every memory from her.

She never wanted to remember those years again.

She closed her eyes as he urged her to lean forward.

His right hand moved to her back and undid the hooks quite easily. He pulled her bra off and forced her to shift her position.

Levy knew she was the one in control, but she also knew it wasn't Gajeel's nature to follow. She wanted him to guide, so that she would know what it felt like to be with someone who cared for her pleasure too.

He drew her down until he could put his mouth on one of her breasts.

She reached to tangle her fingers in his wild hair. She really did like his hair, thick and just a little coarse.

Gajeel teased at the tip, using his hand on the other breast.

Just little motions, until she pulled away.

"Too much?" He asked.

She looked down at his grin and nodded. She reached to her own sides and tugged on the bows at her hips.

His hands covered hers as he tilted his head to look at what she was doing. "Such cute little bows." He mumbled. "Just like you."

Levy blushed as her fingers slipped.

She wanted more than just the feeling of lust.

She hadn't thought it possible to be aroused by just his attention to her chest, but his focus was making her wet.

And that feeling made her ache and feel empty inside.

Like she'd been missing something for a long time.

His hands took over and he undid the bows keeping her panties on. She shifted as he tugged the fabric away from her and dropped it over the side of his bed.

It made her as naked as he was.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think...I need you." She blushed.

He let out a not quite human low growl and it jolted her a little.

Just one more reminded that he wasn't human. He just looked it.

He reached up by his head towards the headboard and she followed the motion of his right hand. He looked up himself as she watched him flip open the knob on top of the headboard at that side.

"Hidden compartments?" She frowned.

"Maybe." He grinned as he pulled a packet out. She blinked as she realized he kept condoms in that little compartment.

"Prepared much?" She looked down at him.

"Honestly, you're the first person who's ever been in this bed with me." He said.

"Are those any good then?" She smiled as she teased him.

"Better be. I just bought them last week." He flushed slightly. "I...was hoping for this." She watched him tear the pack open with his teeth and started to shift her position again, but he put his other hand on her hip. "Stay put. I've got this." He said.

He couldn't even see, but Levy guessed all men knew what they felt like as he put the thing on behind her.

"You do have experience with this, don't you?" She asked.

"Just enough to get into trouble." He grinned. It fell a second later. "You don't have to be jealous Levy, I've never had a girlfriend before you. So being with someone I like is as new to me as it is you." He said.

She nodded. "But at least you know what should be done." She said quietly as she looked down at him.

He pulled her down to kiss her. "You'll learn. Me at least." He grinned as he used his hands to guide her.

Levy had never given much thought about how big Gajeel would be, though she should have figured he would be a lot bigger than she'd been accustomed to. But he was so gentle with her as he slowly guided her onto him, leaving her to ease at her own pace.

He filled her far more than she was prepared for, but it didn't hurt.

And he let her set the pace as she moved on him, up until she couldn't hold herself up because she was a shaking mess.

Her own strength wasn't enough to reach that tipping point for her.

"Damn Levy, you really seem to know how to set a teasing rhythm." He groaned as she slowed on him.

"I...need more." She said.

"I've got you." He used his greater strength to turn them both over.

Instead of feeling trapped, she felt seduced by his size above her.

He leaned over her and she was startled as he thrust into her harder and faster than she'd been able to go by herself.

Now she got it, he'd been waiting for her to use him first.

"Stupid Gajeel." She mumbled as he lowered his head, his hair falling over her.

He nipped her shoulder. "Why am I stupid?" He ground out by her ear.

"I told you not to treat me fragile." She closed her eyes as he hit every pleasure point with his size and depth. The speed he moved at was a bonus.

He laughed. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance to walk away then." He said harshly.

She liked the rough quality of his voice and she moaned as he gripped her hips to change the angle.

In seconds he was slamming into her at his pace.

It had to be his Dragon strength that had him even able to move like this. No human man could keep this kind of loving for long.

She felt out of her body as she came to his actions.

Levy heard his growl by her ear and reached to rake her nails over his shoulders as he dragged the orgasm out longer with the way he continued.

She looked up at him as she felt him snap finally.

He slowed as he panted until he finally stopped.

"Didn't hurt you?" He asked.

"No." She whispered.

He moved to lay beside her, not putting his weight on her. "Good."

She felt like a puddle of satisfaction. But at least now she knew what that felt like.

"Gajeel..." Levy spoke up after a few moments. He made a noise from beside her as he pulled his blanket over them both. "Thank you."

"Always." He mumbled. "Now shush and sleep with your Dragon."

She smiled as he tugged her to cuddle up to him. She was glad she'd picked him.


	14. Chapter 11-5

Chapter 11.5

Laxus wiped at his brow as he and Gajeel sat on top of the roof of the house Gajeel was going to be living in.

"Too god damn hot for October you know." Laxus said.

"Yeah." Gajeel laid back on the plywood. It was a miracle the wood held him, but it had better, considering it was half an inch thick.

Bickslow moved to sit beside Gajeel and Laxus watched as Freed finally threw his gray shirt to the ground three stories down.

Now they were all shirtless up here.

"Just think, it only took us four days to do the roof of the place you guys are in." Gajeel said.

"Well, now that the plywood is up, we don't have to worry about you falling through the roof." Bickslow teased.

"Fuck off." Gajeel flipped him off. "Only when I have my magic activated do I get that heavy."

"Is that so? Huh, didn't know that." Freed frowned. "I just assumed the metal was always there."

"It is." Laxus said. "Believe me, he still weighs a ton."

Gajeel flipped them both off. "I'm only three fifty, so shut up."

"And most of it is muscle." Bickslow sighed as he laid out. "But seriously, why are we out here on the hottest day of the week?"

"So we don't get the rain that is supposed to come this weekend."

"Can't we just have Juvia ensure it doesn't rain?" Laxus asked.

"She's out of town this weekend with Gray on a mission." Gajeel waved it off. "Otherwise I'd ask."

Laxus sighed.

After another minute, he kicked at Gajeel's boot. "Come on, we have to get your roof finished and next week is the last roof. Everything else for the most part can be done with snowfall." Laxus said.

"Fine mother." Gajeel held up his hand.

Laxus braced as he gripped Gajeel's hand and pulled him up.

Bickslow held both hands up and Gajeel and Laxus both pulled him up. Lightly.

xx

Bickslow held up the piece of sheet rock with Freed for Laxus to screw to the studs.

"So, you have that date with Levy tonight?" Freed asked.

"Yeah. Like...fifteenth since I asked I guess." Gajeel said as he held the lower piece of sheet rock up himself and started to secure it.

"You're keeping track?" Bickslow snorted.

"Only by the jewelry I give her." Gajeel grinned.

Bickslow was honestly a bit jealous. He wished he could afford pieces like that for Lisanna.

He heard the door to the garage open.

"You guys started already?"

Bickslow looked up at the doorway to see Jellal and Cobra holding bags.

"Brought food." Cobra said as he held up his bag.

Jellal moved to set his down on a makeshift panel table.

"Place is looking good though." Jellal said. "Is the garage the last place needing the rock?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said as Bickslow finally get to let go of the hook. "I figured the four of us could get it done before lunch and then we could get probably most the house mud and taped before my date."

Jellal nodded as Bickslow moved to dig into the food.

He was so happy for the burger.

"Oi, grab the other end." Freed snapped at him. Bickslow turned to take hold of the piece of sheet rock Freed was trying to pick up.

"Shouldn't take but a minute." Cobra said as he reached for the piece behind that one.

Jellal picked up the other screw gun as Bickslow watched the Poison Dragon hold up the piece by himself for his partner.

Gajeel sighed as the last room was coming together.

xx

Jellal felt covered in drywall mud as Gajeel was in the shower getting rid of his own mud problem.

"So, does he have anything actually planned out?" Cobra asked.

"Like what?" Laxus frowned.

"I mean, everything is still mud and tape right now, but does he have paint and crap picked?" Cobra looked at the spot he was finishing up in the kitchen. Every bloody screw was covered in mud now.

Jellal sighed. He was glad Cobra had taken that job. He'd stick with flat tape with Bickslow.

Laxus shrugged. "I think he was going to pick it out after the party tomorrow. So probably next week. Maybe he's secretly getting Levy's opinion on colors and stuff on their dates." Laxus laughed.

"Not so secretly actually." Gajeel said from the doorway as he straightened his collar.

Jellal had to admit his friend cleaned up fine. The usual rugged and violent looking Dragon was decked out in pressed black pants and a white shirt.

"Dinner at the good place?" Laxus asked.

"Of course." Gajeel nodded. "Would I do less?"

Freed sighed. "I'd hope not." He said.

Jellal took the damp cloth Cobra handed to him and started working to get the mud off his hands.

"Hey, you all know I'm serious about this." Gajeel held up a small box and Jellal was impressed by the opal earrings.

"Still, hard to think that the first of our group getting serious is the least likely to take anything seriously." Cobra said.

"Nah, Bick has that slot covered." Gajeel shook his head. "I'm...second least."

Laxus laughed. "You said it. Who'd be first though?"

All six were quiet for a moment.

"Freed." The other five said simultaneously.

Freed gaped at them and Jellal laughed.

"Really?" The green haired man gave them all a look of disbelief.

Gajeel laughed. "You are the more mature of the group I guess."

"Bickslow is older." Freed pointed out as Gajeel slipped his black boots on.

You could dress the Dragon up, but getting rid of those heavy duty boots would take a miracle.

Jellal sighed as they all started to head out of the house.

"See you all next week?" Cobra asked.

"You got a date too?" Gajeel asked.

"Not tonight. Kinana has work." Cobra waved it off. "Just supposed to be getting my costume fitted for the party tomorrow. Ultear said she'd make sure the cuffs actually fit me."

"Ah, have fun with that." Laxus started to head for his house across the street, which he shared with his crew.

"What are you going as?" Jellal asked Gajee.

"Levy said she'd tell me tonight. She and Lily had it all planned out. Lily won't tell me." Gajeel shrugged. "Can't be worse than last year."

"You didn't show up as anything." Bickslow frowned.

"Exactly." Gajeel locked up his house.

Freed laughed. "I see the logic there." Gajeel grinned.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cobra glanced in the mirror to adjust the way his hair was slicked back.

"Come on Cobra, we'll be late!" Meredy called from the front door.

"Oh stuff it." He called back. "Not like I can't catch up with you three."

"Better hurry up or we'll spread rumors." Jellal teased.

He grumbled as he yanked on his headphones.

Didn't exactly go with his costume, but he didn't much care either. The world could forgive him if he wasn't entirely in character.

He felt out of place in the old fashioned outfit. No wonder they'd changed fashion over the years.

If he'd had to wear a suit like this all the time, he'd probably snap.

He hurried down the hall, his shoes much quieter than his normal boots.

Meredy honestly looked kind of adorable in her school girl outfit.

Supposedly she was Wendy's partner for Halloween this year. Both were going around Magnolia's 'candy route' with Jellal and Erza as escorts, despite the fact that both could probably handle just about anyone who tried to mess with them.

Ultear wasn't even dressed up, just less formal than usual. Which was about as good as it would likely get with her.

And Jellal himself looked like a damn office boy. It was enough to have Cobra holding back laughter.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Jellal said. "Comfortable at least."

Cobra flipped him off as he locked the door to their apartment behind him.

"You were the one who wouldn't let me make the adjustments for you." Ultear said.

"And have you with pins that close to the jewels? No thanks." Cobra huffed. "I'll live."

They started for the Fairy Tail Guild.

xx

Erza sighed as she and Jellal watched Romeo, Wendy, and Meredy hurry up the driveway of one of the nicer houses in Magnolia.

"Tired?" Jellal reached to put his arm around her shoulders and Erza smiled.

"Just a little. Mira and I spent all morning putting up the majority of the decorations with Levy and Cana helping out Elf and Ever in the kitchens. Had to keep Natsu out of the hall this morningand ended up swindling Laxus into distracting him."

Jellal laughed. "Now that I can't see."

"Worked out good enough. Kept him out of all of our hair. Not to mention, Laxus didn't need as much time as the rest of us for dressing up." Erza shrugged as she fiddled with the apron she wore over her flowery dress.

It had been her idea to go as a business man and his homemaker wife. Jellal had actually laughed at the idea and said he'd go for it.

And honestly, he did look pretty good in a suit. Even with his tattoo and dark blue hair.

"Well, as long as it all worked out." He said as the kids came back down the driveway. She watched him look almost at peace as the three laughed with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He frowned as the three came towards them. "Nothing really, just...this is nice. I was actually wondering if we really do look like a family."

Erza looked at the wide, cheerful smile Meredy had towards him and even Wendy looked happy.

Romeo blushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe you guys do." He said as he tugged at the school uniform tie he wore loosely. Still fitting in with the girls, but he looked more punk than proper like Jellal.

Erza laughed. "Guess you can be adopted." She reached to ruffle his hair and he leaned away from her.

"Erza..." He brushed it back down in the messy style he wanted.

Jellal laughed as they started farther down the road.

"It makes sense if we do." Meredy said. "We are family. Just not legally."

Wendy nodded. "When Fairy Tail took me in, Erza and Mira became my guardians. And Meredy is the best sister I could ask for."

Erza sighed. "That's good. I really hope we've done good for you Wendy."

"I think my mother would be happy to know how well you all treat me. Fairy Tail is home, you know." Wendy reached to hold her hand and Erza smiled again.

"You two are good together though." Romeo said from ahead of them a little. "Everyone in the Guild says so."

"They talk about us?" Erza stared at his back, a little embarrassed.

He shrugged. "Well...mostly Mira and Cana, but yeah, even Dad gets in on it with Gramps and Uncle Wakaba too. Even Gildarts said something a couple months ago when he was in town."

Erza glanced at Jellal and then looked away.

"Is that so?" Jellal cleared his throat as they came to the next house in the upscale neighborhood.

"Last house, we'll head back to the Guild after this." Erza shooed them off.

She could see all three of them looking back at her and Jellal as they went through the open and lit up gates.

"Erza..." Jellal started.

"Mira needs to learn to mind her own business once in a while." Erza didn't look up at him.

She wasn't expecting it when he touched her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"Just ignore them." He leaned down to kiss her gently, almost chastely. "I like our pace just fine." He smiled.

She nodded. "But...you want more, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Eventually. I really do care about you Erza. And I don't think I'm quite at a stage of life to really give you what you deserve, but I won't accept not seeing you either."

"Good...because I don't want you to leave again." She said. "I just got used to having you around again."

He laughed. "Crime Sorciere isn't going anywhere and neither will I. Besides, Cobra and Kinana are just about as slow as us."

"You keep tabs on them?" She asked.

"Eh, not really. Cobra isn't nearly as quiet and self contained when we hang out with the guys lately, so it just comes out." He shrugged. "Kind of like how I know about how Gajeel and Levy are doing since he and Laxus bought out that multiplex for the Legion and Gajeel to live in a better place."

"You like your little get-togethers, don't you?" She looked up at him.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well...yeah. I'm not proud of my past, but when I hang out with Gajeel and Laxus and his team, I can just forget about it sometimes. I mean...they've all done some pretty shitty things too for their jobs."

"True enough. Laxus is still paying for what he did to Fairy Tail shortly after Gajeel joined. Though for the most part, we just kind of brush it off as a training test. And it did help us. Plus, Gajeel was a Dark Guild member for a while."

"Exactly. Makes me feel at ease knowing I'm not the only one there with problems." He said.

She was quiet for a moment. "So...got any dirt on Mira yet?" She smiled.

He laughed.

xx

Gajeel shifted the dog ears on his head for probably the eighth time since he'd put them on as he leaned over the counter.

He caught Mira's eye as he snagged hold of one of the bottles she kept for him behind the counter. She nodded as he pulled it out and he stood straight again to pick up the plates he'd been gathering to bring to where he and Levy had sat down with Blondie and Flame Brain.

Seeing Natsu dressed up as a pirate was amusing if nothing else. And he had to admit, Lucy actually looked alright in that getup to go along with his.

He'd noticed after everyone showed up and Jellal and Erza took off with the kids that couples had tended to go with matching things.

Except Laxus. Mira was all glitter and sparkle, but he hadn't dressed up at all. Same jacket, same faded shirt, same worn jeans, same dingy boots.

Made Gajeel feel overdone even though all he'd done was get Lily to clip a tail onto the back band of his jeans under his shirt and he'd put a pair of black dog ears on his head.

His fangs were natural, his claws natural, and he had the whole big and bag thing down. And Levy looked absolutely adorable in her short black dress and red hooded cloak. He'd been even more surprised when she'd come downstairs in those thigh high boots, leaving just a little gap of visible skin between the top of those boots and the bottom hem of her dress.

A teasing gap.

As he leaned over the back of the couch and set her plate in her lap, he traced his thumb over the sliver of skin on her right leg.

"Gajeel!" She squeaked.

He laughed as he climbed over the back of the couch.

Across the table, he could see Juvia and Gray holding back laughter.

They looked pretty good together too. Sea King and Snow Queen.

Natsu came from the other side of the couch with more food as Gajeel held the large plate he'd made up out to Juvia.

"Here. Don't say I'm never nice to you." He said.

"Juvia could never say that. You are Juvia's best friend, that would imply that you are nice to Juvia." The woman said.

Gajeel scoffed. "If you say so." He settled himself in place beside Levy and snatched a cracker sandwich from her plate.

"Hey, I just overheard Mira saying something about some of us staying late for a game or two down in the basement." Natsu said.

"Game?" Levy frowned.

Gajeel winced. "Last time wasn't so fun you know." He said.

"Eh, maybe it'll be better this time." Gray said. "I mean, last time Laxus was out of town and Lucy was taking care of her father while he was recovering."

Lucy nodded. "I'm sure it can't go as badly this time."

Gajeel snorted as he opened the bottle of whiskey he'd snagged. "Says the one who wasn't dared to wash dishes for a month."

Natsu cackled from across the table. "Hey, you had the option of just telling whether you missed your dad."

Gajeel took a drink of his bottle. "I couldn't, I have no feeling whatsoever about that old bastard." He huffed. "Besides, she'd have killed me for lying."

"You guys played truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"More or less. When playing with Mira, anything can happen. Gray ended up having to wear full clothes for a week, otherwise he'd have had to spill the beans on whatever secret is between him and Natsu." Gajeel shrugged.

"That will never see the light of day again." Gray said coldly.

"Ever." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gajeel.

"See, they hate it." Gajeel grinned. "You guys might as well give in. Mira will get it out of you this year. Unless you want the dares to just keep escalating with every game."

"Never." Natsu made a fist at him. "I'll take it to my grave."

"And that's one of the few things we can agree on." Gray nodded.

Juvia frowned. "You know...now you have Juvia and Levy curious too."

Levy held up her hand. "It's not like that. I mean, yes, but I won't pry."

Gajeel laughed as he adjusted the earpiece again.

xx

Laxus sighed as he helped Jellal carry Wendy and Meredy to the room Wendy had in the dorm. Both girls had completely exhausted themselves playing already.

Honestly, Gajeel probably would have gotten her if he hadn't been busy helping Mira clean up after most of the guild went home.

He laid Wendy in her bed and stepped back. Jellal put Meredy in beside her and the lightning Dragon had to admit it did make him feel old doing this.

Hell, if he'd had kids when a lot of normal people did, his own kid would be almost Wendy's age.

Jellal followed him back out to the hall and both leaned to look in as Ultear pulled the heavier blanket over both of the girls.

"You feel it too?" Jellal asked.

"Old, yeah." Laxus spoke quietly.

He huffed a laugh as Jellal did. "Yeah, that."

"Ah shut up, you've got years to catch up to me." Laxus said as they headed back down the hall towards the main Hall.

Jellal sighed. "Still...I hear you're all discussing Erza and I."

Laxus laughed. "When aren't Mira and Cana gossiping?" Jellal gave him a cross look and Laxus found it even funnier considering his costume made him look upright and dignified. "Look, it distracts the women, I let them have their fun. Mira would never pressure you two into anything she wasn't a hundred and fifty percent sure you'd like."

"I know that. And I guess we aren't much better when we hang out in the garage at Gajeel's." Jellal made a wry smile at the memories.

Laxus did enjoy dogging the Metal Dragon Heir in his slow and steady relationship as he pried information out of the man. Especially because he'd been there when she was brought into this family. He'd seen the state she was in and felt responsible for her happiness too. Same as he normally did his best to make sure Mira never cried and Cana didn't get depressed.

Fairy Tail was family and family looked out for each other.

They'd forgiven him long ago for putting the Guild through that disaster of a fight. Hell, part of him believed that he'd been the inspiration for the monthly brawl between the Dragons and then the guild afterward.

"True enough. Though I am still curious about when he's going to propose. I mean, I've never seen Gajeel so into a single woman before."

"No less than you with Mira."

"Hey, I'm still bigger than you." Laxus put his hand on the top of Jellal's head and pushed him to the side.

Jellal laughed. "Yes, yes, you can all pretty much kill me if you wanted to."

"And don't you forget that when you start poking fun at us." Laxus grinned.

They came into the now cleaned up Hall.

"I think that's partly why I like it so much here. My magic is every bit as strong as yours when you're not at full power, but none of you have ever feared me, even the kids." Jellal said. "And no one ever thinks twice about my past. No one says: 'you're not good enough for Erza' or 'you should be dead.'"

"People say that?" Laxus pulled him to a stop.

"Not to my face, no. But I've heard them in town when Erza and I go out. And I know she has too. But I'm trying Laxus, I really am." Jellal sighed.

"Look, just point them out to us and Gajeel and I will make sure they know you're one of us. His rep can be really useful when he wants it to be."

"I'm fine, really. I don't care what they say. As long as Fairy Tail accepts me, and the government still calls on us, and Erza still wants me here."

"Well, just let us know, alright. And if I ever hear anyone saying that shit behind your back, just know I won't stand for it. I'm a bastard, but Crime Sorciere is family too. And us Dragons protect our families." Laxus said. He headed for the doors to the basement.

"Thanks Laxus. I mean it." Jellal said.

"No problem. We'd better get down before Mira has a fit."

Jellal laughed. "Yeah...definitely don't want that."

xx

Mira smiled when Laxus and Jellal came through the doors into the large room she liked to play the games in.

Cobra and Kinana had wheedled their way out of it claiming being tired. Cana and Bacchus had just about volunteered to play.

"Get them tucked away?" Mira asked as Laxus dropped into the chair beside her.

"Yes honey, the kids are asleep." He grinned.

She laughed. "Just wait a couple years and you'll be talking about your own instead." She smiled back at him.

He laughed and she had to admit, seeing these normally scary guys relaxed and playful like this was good.

Gajeel spent far too much time being terrifying for his image and Laxus was just distant from most.

But in the past couple years, even Natsu had calmed down a little. Gray even more so, since spending time with Lyon and Ultear on a regular basis and going more steady with Juvia. Freed looked almost lighthearted since Levy had come back to him and he could be sure she was alright. Bickslow… was a bit different, knowing that he was going out with her own sister. Elfman and Ever were always fun to tease.

"Ready?" Laxus raised a brow at her.

"Just waiting for you two." She said as she pulled the box from under her chair.

Everyone around the room settled in as she took the lid from the box and started handing out cards.

xx

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for missing the middle of the week chapter... Was employed for a grand total of three days, one of which was Wednesday. I was just so tired from working that I couldn't even write. I am kind of glad to not be working, not so glad to have been fired for being incompetent.

Anyway, I promise that despite all the interruptions, this story is progressing in being written. Also, next couple should have a bit of smut in them, if they want to be written the way I have them planned out in my head. No guarantees, but I'd say it's a good eighty percent chance. Hope you've enjoyed the stuff so far, and I hope you continue to like what I get written up in here.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Laxus unlocked the front door of the apartment in the complex he shared with his team. Gajeel had been helping him in between jobs to fix up each of the ten different units.

So far they'd gotten the two done. It was a slow process the past month with them each taking jobs back to back.

He dropped his backpack by the door, ready to just take a long shower and hit his bed for a week.

As he made his way to his bedroom, he didn't find anyone from his team. When he came to his door, he found a note taped to it.

Laxus pulled it down as he opened the door.

Just a note from Ever and Freed that they were taking a simple job in the next town and would be back tomorrow.

He sighed as he crumpled it up and tossed it at his bin. At least he'd have some quiet tomorrow.

He pulled open his flimsy dresser and found a pair of sweatpants. The things had seen better days, but they were comfortable so he didn't care about the stains from paint and chocolate and beer, or the way the cuffs were shredded, or that the waistband was starting to fray out.

He carried them towards the bathroom and reached for the handle.

It didn't register in his hearing that there was someone in there until he pushed the door open.

His team were the only ones there, so he instantly figured it had to be Bickslow and he didn't feel bad kicking Bickslow out of the shower. The man was lazy and had probably been in there for half an hour anyway.

He wasn't prepared when he looked up to see a flash of white hair.

"What the hell." He turned away immediately, having seen far more of Bickslow's back and associated parts than he cared to ever see.

Then he registered the white hair and took another quick look before Bickslow started laughing.

Laxus yanked the door shut behind him as Lisanna was hitting Bickslow.

"You should have locked the door." She shouted at him.

Laxus rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head to get rid of the image.

He really never wanted to see any of that.

And now it was burned into his head for life.

Though...he had to admit, Bickslow was more fit that he'd thought compared to Freed. No wonder he made a better sparring partner.

He shook his head as he growled to himself and headed for the front door again.

As he came to it, still trying to get the image of Lisanna's legs around his teammate out of his head, he grabbed his backpack again.

He locked the front door behind him again and looked up at the night sky.

Why?

Why was it so hard to lock the damn doors?

It was worse than accidentally opening the bathroom door to see Ever doing her makeup. At least she'd been dressed.

Definitely worse than having to help Freed change the bandages on his back when he'd gotten injured on a job years ago. He'd been the only one around that week.

He shuffled across the drive to the only other fixed up house in the setup.

One of the bigger two houses, the other being the one he had initially wanted for himself.

Laxus banged on the door and stood for a moment as he heard the loud crash from inside.

"God dammit." He heard the cussing from his fellow Dragon. "What?" Gajeel snapped as he yanked the door open with a glare.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to borrow your shower. And likely your couch." Laxus pushed past him.

Gajeel frowned as he held his hand up to his mouth and licked over a cut.

Laxus knew the layout of the place and headed straight for the bathroom downstairs. The guest bathroom mostly, and the one with the small standing shower.

"Reason being?" Gajeel mumbled around his hand.

"Mine is occupied..." Laxus growled.

"Ah." Gajeel raised a brow.

"Since the guest one is out of commission, everyone was using mine until I got back." Laxus said as he turned the light on in the bathroom and dropped his stuff.

Gajeel reached past him to open the cabinet holding extra towels.

Lily always kept a place clean and stocked. Part of his military training Laxus supposed.

"And I take it you can't just kick Bickslow out?"

"Bick yes. Lisanna not so much." Laxus watched as Gajeel started laughing. "Fuck off." Laxus shoved his friend back and closed the door in his face.

xx

Gajeel was still laughing to himself as he wrapped a piece of tape around his cut. It'd heal in an hour or two, so he wasn't very worried about it.

He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen from where he'd knocked the glass bowl off the counter.

Luckily it hadn't been the one with his late night snack in it.

Poor Laxus, he snickered to himself as he swept the shards up and threw them in the trash.

Made him really glad he only shared this place with Lily.

Though he had been debating inviting Levy to live with him. He wanted to take their relationship farther.

He laughed as he thought about what Laxus must have looked like catching his partner and Lisanna in the act.

As tired as the man looked, he'd probably not even smelled her or heard her before just opening the door.

Gajeel laughed to himself as he started pouring out batter onto the hot surface of the griddle.

He kept an ear out as he heard wings outside.

A minute later, as he was starting to flip the pancakes, Lily opened the front door.

"Gajeel?" Lily called out.

"Kitchen." Gajeel called back.

"Are you cooking?" Lily asked as he walked into the room, holding his bag.

"Yeah. I was hungry." Gajeel shrugged.

"And the shower?"

"Laxus." Gajeel watched Lily set his bag down and then jump to the counter to watch Gajeel finish flipping the little pancakes.

"Why is he in our shower?" Lily frowned.

"Apparently his is in use." Gajeel couldn't stop his smirk turning into laughter.

Lily looked confused for a moment and then the look of knowing that hit his face was probably similar to the one Gajeel imagined was on Laxus as he realized what was going on.

It just made Gajeel laugh harder as he tried to cook.

"Pass that before you burn yourself." Lily took the spatula from him as Gajeel moved to sit on the floor from laughing too hard. "How is it funny? You're laughing at your friends expense."

"Come on Lily, can you just imagine how he looked catching Bickslow and Lisanna? It's hilarious." Gajeel looked up to see Lily sliding the cooked cakes to the plate and then pouring out more from the bottle.

He watched his normally polite and upstanding partner smirk.

"I suppose...I may laugh too." Lily said. "If I'd seen it."

Gajeel heard the shower stop and caught his breath as he stood up.

A moment later, as Gajeel was pulling out another plate, Laxus made his way to standing in the doorway.

He wore only those ragged sweatpants and looked annoyed.

"You do know I can hear you right?" Laxus glared at him.

"Do I care is the better question." Gajeel held out the plate of finished pancakes after very liberally dousing them in cinnamon sugar.

Laxus sighed. "Of course not. You laugh at anything that doesn't affect you."

"Exactly." Gajeel ate one of the bite sized things himself.

Lily reached for one as well and Gajeel couldn't look at Laxus without smirking.

"Just you wait." Laxus said. "Karma is a bitch."

"I only have Lily as a partner." Gajeel shrugged.

Laxus glared at him for a moment. "You got plans for tomorrow?"

"Taking me on a date?" Gajeel teased.

"Absolutely. With one of the unfinished houses." Laxus gave him a dry look. He pointed at the other bigger house on their little block. "That house."

"The one you wanted?" Gajeel tilted his head as he devoured another coated pancake. "Sure, I guess. I had been planning on taking Levy out tomorrow night, so I'll help until then."

"Good." Laxus said as he left the kitchen with another pancake in his hand.

Gajeel listened as he laid out on the couch, pulling the blanket from the back and wrapping it around himself.

He really was sleeping on the couch just because he didn't want to go back to his own house.

Gajeel laughed to himself as he helped Lily clean up, seeing his partners own grin.

"Good thing Erza and I hadn't planned to meet up tomorrow." Lily said.

"Ah, and how was the job anyway?"

"Easy. As we suspected." Lily nodded.

xx

Levy felt uneasy as she stood in the dark blue gown Lucy had helped her pick out. It was different from the one Gajeel had given to her with that necklace. This one had a much fancier feeling to it. Almost a ball gown feeling, but less ostentatious than a real gown.

Gajeel had said to dress nice, so she had. And she had even worn the necklace he'd given her several months ago.

It was hard to think she'd been here almost six months now.

"Goodness Levy, you look beautiful."

Levy looked up as Lucy came out of the bathroom.

"Well, you picked the dress." Levy shrugged.

"Still, it suits you very well. You're small, but this dress and that other one really do fit your style. You should always wear things like this."

"I couldn't on missions." Levy shook her head, feeling the delicate earrings brush her neck.

"Doesn't stop Evergreen." Lucy pointed out. "Now, come, let me do something with your hair and then makeup."

Levy sighed as Lucy looked so happy.

Even she couldn't argue that Lucy was good at dressing people up and doing makeup though.

Not with the proof facing her in the mirror.

Her own eyes looked so much brighter and her hair was done up so delicately by the time Lucy was finished.

It was almost seven by the time Lucy finished.

"There, now he won't be able to resist you." Lucy said.

"I don't need that much Luce." Levy blushed. "He already..."

"Oh I know. Dragons are very sexual. Even Natsu didn't wait long before asking me out. It took a bit to say yes, he's just so damn childish. But he makes me happy. And I know Gajeel is probably a lot worse, being full Dragon." Lucy said as she collected up the stuff she'd brought.

"Probably." Levy sighed.

"So...how is it doing the Metal Dragon?" Lucy nudged her.

"Luce!" Levy stared at her.

"What? A girl can ask, right? Come on, it isn't like we aren't all wondering."

"All?"

"You know, Mira, Cana, Juvia, us 'all'." Lucy shrugged. "Spill. I swear I won't tell. Does he have piercings everywhere?"

Levy blushed as she nodded.

Lucy gaped. "Really? Everywhere? Even...there?" She looked unbelieving. Levy nodded again. "It doesn't hurt him?"

Levy shook her head. "He says the metal is actually part of him, so it won't come off and it doesn't hurt him."

"Huh, I guess that does make a little sense. Natsu sometimes has these little flickers of fire come off him." Lucy looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Laxus puts off sparks. I'll have to ask Mira."

"Why do you even want to know that stuff?" Levy blushed darker at the knowledge.

"Books. I'm trying to write up a 'Girls Guide to Loving a Dragon' book. More like a pamphlet really though. I figured the more information I can get, the better. And besides, I've only got so many sources to utilize, I might as well make use of them." Lucy shrugged.

Levy sighed. "Well...not tonight."

Lucy laughed. "Alright. Just try and remember to give me more details next time."

Levy shooed her away as she heard the knock on the door.

Lucy laughed again as she went to open it.

Levy looked up at Gajeel in that same nice getup as when he'd taken her out for her birthday.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel gave her a dry look.

"Pin cushion." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

He stepped aside for her to leave and Levy blushed at the wink Lucy gave her.

She looked up as Gajeel stood in the doorway again. "You look very nice Shrimp." Gajeel said.

"I...Lucy did most of it. I think she needs dolls." Levy rubbed at her shoulder.

"Well, she does just fine with you." He grinned. "Besides, at least this way her doll isn't just sitting on a shelf." He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He held out his hand to her and she took it.

She looked up at him as he locked her dorm door before leading her down the hall.

"That necklace really does look good on you." He said. "Think I can...convince you to wear only it later?"

She blushed. "Gajeel!"

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

xx

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday. I was on the road. This one also had to be broken up into this chapter and the next because my original length was almost three times this size, and I wanted the fluff and laughs in one chapter and the next will have the results of the date! As well as more between two others, one of whom is a Dragon as well. I'll leave you guys to guess who.

Anyway, I'll have that one up Wednesday. And I'm considering next week being a week I give all of you a gift for being so supportive and hanging around through my fickle and sporadic posting. I hope you'll like the surprise when you see it.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Levy smiled to herself as she looked across the table at Gajeel.

He had that same nice outfit from their last few dates and she was starting to think it was the only good outfit he had. She was pretty certain that he only had the one pair of boots, given that they were worn with everything.

But still, silver and black suited Gajeel somehow.

She almost laughed as she looked at his headband again. It was black and silver, but she couldn't see it fitting his outfit.

"What're you so giggly about?" He frowned as he took another bite of his steak. The man loved his meat and she couldn't blame him. It was good. At least, the bite she'd stolen from his plate.

"Nothing, just thinking your headband doesn't really match your look."

He sighed as he reached up to tug at it. "Yeah, kind of forgot about it honestly." He watched her take a bite of her own chicken alfredo. "Also, Lev, I'm sorry about canceling on you the last two days."

"It's fine. I know you've been busy."

"The first night I was just so damn tired after Laxus and I worked on the apartment and then yesterday I just wanted it done. But still, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm more curious as to how it looks."

"Well, we got everything livable. Though it's still gutted everywhere but the bedroom and bathroom of the master suite. Even the master closets are just studs and plywood flooring. And honestly, we kind of left the bedroom and bathroom with cheap ass linoleum flooring. Walls are barely functioning. But the plumbing works and all the electrical is done. This weekend we're going to go shopping and pick out the flooring he wants and all that crap."

"We?" Levy smiled. "If I didn't know both of you, I'd think you two were gay lovers or something."

He didn't get offended, he just laughed. "I told him to take Mira, but he said she was going out of town for the next week and so he said I'd do."

"You? Why? What about Ever?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Ever is too...high strung? I can't remember his excuse for not picking her. But he figures I make jewelry so I know what women like." He snorted. "I just like the shiny things. Sue me, I'm a Dragon."

Levy laughed. "But you do have good fashion, even if you don't wear it. I like your new place. Or, what you've shown me it'll look like when you're finished." She said.

"Well...that's good I guess." He looked away. "Anyway, so that's on the agenda for tomorrow. And hopefully over the next week while we both have down time, we'll get as much done as we can. Get it fully livable. And since I finally got all the stuff for my place, we'll probably get it worked on after jobs for the next month."

"That'll be nice." Levy finished off her meal.

"Yeah..." Gajeel cleaned his plate.

xx

Gajeel reached for her hand as they started back towards the complex.

"Levy..." He started.

She looked up at him, looking so damn pretty in that dress and with her hair all fancy.

So much different than the scared, abused woman who had first come into the guild.

Now she had no fear of teasing and laughing at even the scariest members of the guild.

Laxus just rolled with it, as caring as he was with his 'family', and Gajeel couldn't ever imagine not having her around now. It was hard enough to imagine that this same strong, gentle woman had ever been hurt.

He liked to accredit her change to him sometimes, but he knew it was all of Fairy Tail.

"Hmm?"

"Well...I was thinking...since I'm almost done with the place..." He rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand.

Levy turned as he came to a stop on the street that he and Laxus had bought.

"I was wondering if...maybe...you wanted to move in with me?"

She stared up at him. "As in...live with you?"

He felt so uneasy just asking. He wanted her to, wanted more. Everything in fact.

Gajeel reached for his pant pocket and closed his hand around the metal inside.

"I...you can totally say no, but..." He knelt, knowing he would have to be careful to not get these pants ripped on the gravel.

He watched Levy's eyes go wide when he held up the metal box he'd made of his own magic again.

"Levy, would you marry me?" He held his breath as she stared at the little box.

It wasn't much. Just a simple ring, no jewels or anything on it, only a nice little etched design he'd put in.

She put her other hand up to her mouth and pulled the hand he was holding away from him.

Gajeel could actually feel his heart slow down in fear.

She was going to reject it.

He felt so stupid now.

He'd moved too fast.

He should have waited longer. Another few months or even a year.

"Stupid Gajeel." She mumbled.

And there it was.

He closed his eyes, so he didn't see her move until he was pushed against.

He brought his arm up as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"You didn't have to do a fancy dinner for that." She said. He opened his eyes, but only saw her blue hair.

Her voice got mumbled as she buried her face against his neck.

"What?" He frowned.

"Yes. I will." She held him almost tight enough that were he not a Dragon, she might be hurting him. Might.

He jumped to his feet, holding her. He spun around as it felt like his heart was light for the first time in days when he knew it was just a minute.

Gajeel hadn't been his old moody and grumpy self since she'd shown up and amused him.

Pulling her from her shell of fear had been very entertaining these past months. And now, like Wendy said, she wasn't afraid to even push at him and Laxus.

It took him a minute to put her back on her feet.

He looked down at her before kissing her.

"Thank you Levy." He said. He held up the box again and tugged the ring out.

Levy let him take her hand again and he saw tears as he put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. All these times of holding her hand had given him an exact feeling of how big to make it.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It's my metal." He brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. "To protect you."

"Thank you Gajeel." She wiped at her tears with her other hand before he pulled her into his arms again, this time carrying her towards his house at the far end of the street.

"Still going to wear just the necklace for me?" He grinned.

In the lights Laxus had rigged along the street, her blush was adorable. She held up her now adorned hand.

"And the ring." She said.

He laughed.

xx

Laxus grinned as he watched the two from his bedroom window.

He rubbed at his face with the towel hanging around his neck.

"You missed it." He called out as he heard the shower stop.

"What! Laxus!" Mira glared at him from the bathroom door.

He laughed at her expression.

"Hey, you decided to take a shower, not me. Not my fault you have to soak longer." He shrugged.

"I'm neater than you, that's why." She came across the room to look out the window.

Just in time to see Gajeel carry Levy into his house.

"Neat is overrated." Laxus scoffed as he reached to pull the clip on his temporary curtain. It was a torn sheet from his old bed, but it worked.

He looked down at her as Mira tugged on the towel around his neck.

"Never such a thing." She urged him down to kiss him.

It had only taken years of being too stubborn and stupid before asking her out to spend almost a year dating in order to get to this point.

Laxus traced over the tucked hem of the towel wrapped around her body.

She pulled back as she pushed him backward.

Not enough to even make him stumble, but with a hint of force.

He knew Mira, knew her well enough to know that she would be a take charge kind of woman in bed.

And honestly, he didn't care.

She pushed him back until he hit his bed and he let her push him back farther.

Laxus reached up to keep her steady when she came over him.

"Totally such a thing." He pulled the towel free and grinned as it fell back to the floor.

She put her finger over his lips.

"Never." She was smiling as she said it though.

He nipped at the tip of her finger and she pulled away. Only to undo the towel he'd wrapped around his own waist.

He was pretty sure him being hard wasn't a surprise to her. He was half the time around her anyway.

"You're not just going to tease me?" Laxus raised a brow.

"Haven't completely decided yet." She shrugged as she spread both hands on his bare chest.

She looked so pale compared to him. But he didn't care.

He looked down as she ran her finger over the tattoo on his left side.

"Why did you get this?" She frowned.

"Honestly? I can't even remember anymore. It was so long ago."

"Still, I like it." She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him again.

He liked how soft her lips were.

He wasn't even paying attention, so distracted by feeling her nails on his skin, when she shifted just a little.

Laxus groaned as she slid onto him, no hesitation or struggle.

Mira was made for him. The fit was just too perfect.

She pulled back from kissing him to stare down at him. Her long hair was fanned out around her and he shivered as the strands brushed over his skin.

He moved his hands to her waist to keep her balanced as she pushed against his chest to get leverage.

It just felt so damn good as she moved on him.

"Who would have thought the poster girl of Fairy Tail would ever claim the resident jackass?" Laxus asked in a couple pauses.

"You're not a jackass." She said.

"Coulda fooled me." He groaned as she tilted her hips a little.

"You're a bastard." She closed her eyes. "Get it right at least."

"Oh, sorry." He heard her moan as she found her right spot and filed it away in his memory for later. "I'm a selfish bastard. Still doesn't answer the question."

"What question?" Her hand slipped and he took over helping her move.

"Why us." He watched her grip his arms. For once, he was glad of his Dragon strength.

"Because you were the one who asked me." She said.

"Not true." He mumbled. "I offered. You accepted."

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Just getting the story straight for when stupid people ask." He looked up as her head tilted forward and she looked at him from under her freed bangs. Normally they were clipped up out of her face and he thought it was cute, but down like this was kind of...evil looking. It was a real turn on.

"Then just tell them it's because we're childhood crushes." She said.

"Good enough for me." He gritted his teeth as she tightened her hold on his arms. To the point that her nails dug into his skin, definitely leaving marks.

She clenched on him and he pulled her down tight to him as he came with her.

It was good minute or two before she finally broke their quasi silence. It wasn't a real silence with the way they were breathing heavier.

"You're still a bastard." She mumbled as she leaned forward against him.

"Good to know. I endeavor to please." He huffed a laugh.

"But you can be my bastard." She sighed.

Laxus grinned as he pulled the blanket over them both. At least until she was ready for more.

He was barely sure he was.

xx

Lily carefully placed the last plate on the shelf and took the last cup as Carla handed it to him.

They both shrank back down to their smaller sizes as Wendy came into the main kitchen room of the girls dorm of Fairy Tail.

"Done already?" She asked.

"Yes. Did you finish getting Cana to set up the game?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. She said to come and get you two before she and Bacchus start playing without us." Wendy said cheerfully.

Carla sighed as she looked at Lily and he shrugged.

"Are you sure letting them play is a good thing?" The white Exceed asked him.

"Not entirely, but they wanted to." Lily said as they went back out to the main room with Wendy.

The two older wizards were leaned over the table laughing at something or other on Cana's phone.

Lily jumped up to look at it upside down and shook his head at them.

"Really?" He frowned.

Bacchus laughed. "Of course. It's never not funny to watch people fail at life. People think Magic helps when it obviously doesn't. Fails are the best."

Cana put her phone away as Wendy sat on the couch beside them. "Absolutely. I'll send you the link and you can laugh at it yourself."

Carla scoffed. "You guys only laugh because it isn't you."

"Nah, two of those were us." Cana waved it off.

Bacchus laughed again. "I still can't believe you managed to land that. Drunk!"

"Not drunk." Cana corrected. "Just clumsy."

It only made him grin.

"Are we playing?" Wendy motioned to the board set up in front of them.

Lily frowned at it. "I'm not sure I've ever played this one."

"It's simple enough." Bacchus said. "Roll the dice, move your piece, and if you can get into a room, you guess who killed who with what."

"And these cards?" Lily picked up the cards in front of him on the table as he sat on the side of it beside Carla.

"Are our cards." Carla nodded. "It would seem that they chose teams while we were washing dishes."

Ah." Lily nodded as he looked through the eight real quick. "So, I would want to guess something other than these cards?"

"Yes." Cana nodded. "We play a bit different than most. Teams are cool, but everyone gets their own piece. There is the killer folder of course, but then we pick out another card just to screw with you."

Lily frowned. "But then...how can you be certain which is the killer?"

"You guess." Wendy said. "It's not an actual set, it's just that we had an extra card this time. It'll be fun."

Carla sighed. "If you say so."

Lily shrugged. "Beats going home."

"Which reminds me." Bacchus said as he rolled the die. "Why aren't you back home tonight?"

He moved his piece a couple spaces before passing the die over to Carla across from him.

Lily sighed. "I was giving Gajeel his space tonight. He said he had something planned and whether it went well or bad, he didn't want me home tonight."

"Ohh, he's asking her." Cana sounded excited and Lily frowned as Carla moved her piece and passed him the die.

"Asking what?" Lily saw the five come up and reached for the piece Carla pointed to in order to move it.

Cana leaned in conspiratorially. "He's asking her to marry him."

"What?" Wendy looked wide eyed as she took the die.

Cana leaned back. "Absolutely. My cards are never wrong. I did his fortune for him this morning when he came in to get Elfman to help on that project of theirs."

Lily laughed. "Well, I hope it went well for him then."

"I do too." Wendy said. "You think they'll be married soon then?" She passed over the die to Cana.

"Eh, who knows. Gajeel is weird." Bacchus shrugged. "Good weird, but weird."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure that's a real representation of his character." Carla said.

Bacchus and Cana both laughed at the insult.

Lily sighed as he glanced at the window where it was already dark outside.

He really hoped it went well for Gajeel.

xx

Wendy waved Bacchus and Cana off from the door of the Guild before Carla ushered her back towards the dorm rooms.

Lily locked up the Hall and then followed them.

"It'll be nice if Levy and Gajeel get married this coming spring. Then they can have kids and this place will be even more exciting."

Lily laughed. "A kid like Gajeel could be scary you know. And his child would be a Dragon."

"I know. But the world needs more Dragons." Wendy said.

Wendy pulled the door open to her room and then closed it behind them. She watched Carla collect her pajamas and did the same.

Lily took one of the extra pillows from Wendy's bed and set it in the plush chair at her desk.

"Oh, you can use this blanket Lily." Wendy pulled a small one from under the stuffed animals on her windowsill above her bed. Three of the plushies tumbled down onto her own pillow and she ignored them in order to put the blanket in his hands before following Carla into the bathroom.

"Thank you Wendy." He said as she closed the door.

Yeah, Gajeel and Levy getting married would be good for Fairy Tail.

She wondered if they'd let her help.

As she climbed into her bed, she smiled at the thought of having another Dragon in the Guild. Would their child look more like Gajeel or Levy? And what kind of magic would the child have?

It was all just so exciting.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cobra raised up his hand as he saw a bat coming at him from his peripheral.

He frowned as the metal bat hit his left hand and he closed his fingers around it. He wasn't the Metal Dragon, but he had Dragon strength.

"What do you mean you think she hates you?" He asked Jellal as he watched his partner duck a punch and kick out himself.

"Exactly that." Jellal huffed a pause. Where Cobra could go for an hour straight against normal human opponents, Jellal needed breaks.

Another man was coming up behind him and Cobra tore the bat from the man struggling to get it back and threw it with deadly accuracy to hit the bigger man coming at Jellal in the chest, dead center. He went down like a sack of bricks.

"I think, well she might not hate me, but she has to be angry at me." Jellal said.

Cobra turned to punch the man swinging at him. He heard the crunch as his nose broke.

"What did you do?" Cobra asked. It wasn't like Jellal to want help on relationship matters in the middle of a job like this, which meant he really wanted help before they got back to Magnolia.

"I'm not entirely sure, but last weekend it was weird. I mean, we went to the movies, to go see that newest pirate movie she wanted to see, and it was fine. Not great, but it wasn't horrible. We had our popcorn and she had one of those stupidly sweet ice things. And normally, you know how we'd do dinner after the movie, while no one was out?"

Cobra nodded as he threw another opponent across the arena. "Yeah. Quieter and no one talks behind your back."

"Exactly. Well, that's what I meant by weird. I mean, two weeks ago Gajeel asked Levy to marry him and move in and ever since then, Erza's been acting weird. Last weekend she barely even talked to me. I thought maybe it was her mission with Lily and Gajeel last week and she was just tired. I mean, keeping hold of him is pretty hard even with Lily there. Only Levy seems to manage to keep him in hand." Jellal tilted his head as he dodged a punch. "It's just...is it something I did?" Jellal asked as he tripped the man trying to hit him.

"Eh, I'm not really sure. It's not like me and Kinana ever have that problem. I already told her I'd go with the flow. She knows if she wants to step up the relationship we have, it's on her."

"You're expecting her to ask you to move in? Or get married?" Jellal asked.

"It's our agreement. I'm a wanted criminal Jellal, Justine can do all the work he wants, but to the people, I'm a monster." Cobra looked up as most of their opponents were scattered around the arena on the sidelines.

"Still...that seems almost worse than my situation." Jellal frowned as he moved to stand at Cobra's back.

The shadow people started to fade away into smoke and Cobra sighed as he heard the mechanism for the door start to kick into gear again.

"Look, maybe I'm not the best to ask, but you did. So all I can say is that I don't think Erza hates you. Maybe you did do something, maybe you didn't. If it started after metal head asked his girl, maybe Erza just feels left behind." Cobra shrugged as he started for the door.

Jellal sighed as he started to follow.

xx

Ultear raised a brow as Meredy ran to jump at Cobra as they met up outside the building.

"And here I thought you two would wind up dead in there." Ultear said.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Besides, I wasn't even using all my abilities." Jellal shrugged it off. "Find anything?"

Ultear motioned to the larger building ahead in the ruins. "The treasure and the artifacts should be in there."

"What took you so long?" Meredy asked from her position on Cobra's back.

"Jellal fell in a hole." Cobra shrugged, adjusting his arm behind himself to keep her from falling.

"I did not. It was a cleverly hidden pitfall." Jellal glared at him. Ultear huffed a laugh.

"A hole?" Meredy sounded disbelieving.

It just wasn't natural. Jellal was very fast on his reflexes to have been taken off guard by a typical pitfall.

"They had some kind of illusory magic overlaid on top of a narrow chute that I couldn't see in the dark. Not my fault. I'm not a bat." Jellal argued as they walked.

"Basically...you fell into a trap." Ultear smirked at him.

He huffed and walked faster. "Fine, I fell into a damn trap. Happy?"

"Deliriously." Ultear deadpanned.

Meredy rolled her eyes.

"Wound up in an arena at the bottom and had to fight some conjured puppets." Cobra said with a shrug. "Wasn't bad actually. Got in a decent warm up."

"Oh, hey Ultear?" Jellal turned around and walked backwards for a moment.

Ultear looked at him. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Erza lately? I think she's mad at me." Jellal said.

Ultear raised a brow again as he turned around to walk straight before he tripped.

"I did see her Sunday when I met with Gray and Lyon for dinner. But she didn't seem out of the ordinary. Was I supposed to be looking for something specific?"

"No, just curious. You being a woman and all. Figured she might have said something to you since we're a team."

"Not really. Erza and I are not what you'd call close despite your dating her and my acquaintance with her teammate." Ultear shook her head. "I could inquire if you'd like. Couldn't hurt to perhaps become better associated with the rest of Fairy Tail instead of just Gray."

"Nah. I'll...figure it out I guess." Jellal said.

"Um...Wendy said she was eating more cake on Monday than usual." Meredy said. "Not sure if that helps you."

Ultear watched Jellal wince. "Probably not." The man said.

xx

Jellal felt beat up and tired as Ultear bought their train tickets.

He laid out on the bench nearby as Cobra sat on the floor.

The Dragon was still nursing his right side from that blast he'd taken for them.

Honestly, Jellal was more than grateful. If Cobra hadn't used his Dragon scales to mitigate the blast with a little of Ultear's Time Magic to counter it, all four of them might be dead.

He closed his eyes as he waited, not intending to fall asleep, but just to get a little rest.

He was not expecting the multiple chirping voices of what sounded like...Bickslow's dolls?

When he opened his eyes, he saw Cobra tilting his head as the five little wooden dolls zoomed over the heads of the crowd gathering to board trains and leave the station.

"CS!"

"CS!"

The little chant was happy as the Wizard himself pushed through the crowd to follow his dolls.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. "Wasn't expecting you guys here." He said.

"Us either." Jellal motioned to him to sit as he sat up.

Bickslow waved it off. "We're getting ready to board. You guys headed back too?"

"Yes. We got some of the last minute tickets." Ultear said.

Jellal winced. "I don't even want to know how much."

"No, you won't." She nodded.

Cobra pushed to his feet.

"Well, I guess you guys can sit with us then." Bickslow grinned. "Laxus being a Dragon and all has its perks. We got the last car to ourselves this time."

"Is that so? Dragons can get their own car?" Cobra raised a brow at Ultear.

"Eh, depends I guess. Most of the time yeah, but if its a tight packed train, not so much." Bickslow started to lead them through the crowd, his dolls leading the way. The Wizard shrugged over his words. "Laxus just normally gets the car to himself due to the whole motion sickness business like Natsu."

"Cobra gets it too." Meredy said. "But not as bad."

Bickslow laughed as they caught up to the rest of the Legion near the back train car. "Is that so? Gajeel and Laxus both never seem to have it as bad as Natsu either. Maybe he's just a wimp."

"Damn straight." Laxus said as he pulled the door open for them. "He's a wuss." Jellal watched Laxus actually grin at Cobra. "Us three just seem to get a little nauseous compared to him. You too?"

"Yeah." Cobra nodded. "Little better if I'm in the back I think though. Tends to be fine if I can stand on the back of the train and watch the tracks."

"Is that so? Might have to try that. Been having Wendy and Freed work up these stupid tags." Laxus held up a piece of paper wrapped around his wrist. "Lasts about six hours."

Cobra climbed up the stairs ahead of him and Jellal almost tripped up the stairs ahead of Laxus.

"Something the matter?" Laxus caught his jacket.

"Nah. Just been a bit dizzy all day I guess." Jellal shook his head as he righted himself to join the rest of them settling in on the benches of the back car.

Most major trains around Fiore actually had a car specifically for the Fairy Tail members these days. Kept them from causing a ruckus among the general passengers. And allowed the Dragons to not have to deal with people while sick from the rocking and swaying and just general noise of the train.

He just hadn't thought to attempt to use it because his team weren't officially part of Fairy Tail, only by association.

"You should see Wendy then." Freed said seriously as Jellal sat across from him.

"I'm fine, probably just a lack of sleep lately."

"Ah, I could see that." Ever said.

Jellal's head shot up from looking at where he was crossing his boots to stretch out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that I saw Erza yesterday and she was really irritated. Kept going on while we were eating lunch about you." Ever shrugged.

"Yeah, she did seem pretty annoyed." Bickslow said. "I tend to stay away from her like that."

"But you annoy me all the time." Laxus frowned.

"Yeah, but you like me too much to kill me. She's questionable. Erza might not kill me, but I won't be going anywhere for a while." Bickslow shuddered.

Freed shook his head. "None of you understand her ire, do you?"

"It's me isn't it? She hates me." Jellal hung his head.

Cobra snorted as Jellal knew he was settling in to take a nap on the bench by the end of the car.

"Well...I wouldn't say hate exactly." Freed sounded careful. "But I get the gist from Mira and Cana that over the last week she had been...shall I say very disappointed in you?"

"But...what for?" Jellal looked up. "I didn't do anything that I can think of."

"Perhaps it is that exactly." Freed said. "Now, I'm not an expert on women or anything, but I think I know them a bit better than the rest of you who aren't female simply because I'm..." He paused to think.

"More respectful?" Bickslow suggested.

"Polite?" Laxus shrugged.

"Actually listening to them?" Cobra threw in.

Freed nodded. "Those, I suppose." He waved his hand. "At any rate, I've also known Erza for a while now. Not perhaps as long as Laxus or Mira, but we've spent time together before on missions."

Jellal wanted to be jealous, but of Freed? Maybe that was a bit over the limit. Maybe if it were someone Erza saw as potential… "And?" He asked.

"Gajeel asked Levy to marry him, you know that yes?" Freed looked at him and Jellal nodded.

"How does that make you feel?" Cobra asked him. Jellal frowned at him.

"Not the topic at the moment, but I'll get back to it." Freed brushed it off expertly. "I think Erza just feels a bit left behind when it comes to the relationship status among the guild members. Alzack and Bisca were married shortly after I got there, Ever and Elf have been on and off dating for almost two years, don't tell Mira because she thinks it's a recent development."

"You knew?" Ever looked wide eyed at him.

"Of course, I'm observant." Freed waved it off. "Gray and Juvia have been technically going out for almost as long as she and Gajeel have been members. Natsu and Lucy have been inseparable for a couple years now. Bickslow and Lisanna have a thing going on for the past couple years that has only recently gone farther from what I gather, and even Cana and Bacchus hit it off drinking every once in a while over the past however long it's been since Quatro Cerberus came to talking terms with Fairy Tail."

"And Erza..." Jellal sighed.

"Has been studiously focused on her training and growing beyond her past up until you showed up on the board. I've noticed since then that she shows far more interest in sticking around the guild in her down time, which I think is in hopes that you'll know where to find her. So what I'm getting at is that perhaps you should step up." Freed said.

Jellal nodded and stood up.

The shaking of the train threw him off balance, but he managed to make his way to the back to stand at the railing outside the door.

xx

Laxus pulled the door open as he hadn't seen Jellal for almost half an hour now.

At least, not inside the train. He had still been able to see the mop of blue hair from the side window when he looked back.

He found the Wizard leaning over the railing like he was sick.

"You okay?" Laxus frowned at him.

"Totally fine." Jellal mumbled.

Laxus stood next to him and patted him on the back. "You will be. Seriously, go see Wendy when we get back. It's not like she charges."

"You. The rest of us pay up a thousand every time we see her for healing anything."

Laxus laughed. "A whole thousand eh? She'll bleed you dry." He laughed again and Jellal turned to glare at him. "That's chump change and you know it."

"She still charges." Jellal sighed.

Laxus leaned on the railing. "Fair enough too. Maybe even cheap. You know seeing the average doctor in Magnolia sets most back about ten thousand minimum."

"I know." Jellal stood up straighter.

Laxus glanced at him. He did look insanely pale.

"Erza can't really be mad at you, you know that right?"

"Can she not?" Jellal stared at the passing scenery. "She's just been distant."

"Maybe she's not mad at you per-say and just mad because you haven't made a move on her." Laxus shrugged.

"I'm just not in the position to give her what she deserves." Jellal said. "Hell, last month Ultear and I barely scraped rent by with Cobra fucking up that one mission and getting injured. We wouldn't even have made it to Wendy, so we had to go the more expensive route. And you saw how bad off he was when we did get back. That was after healing."

"Damn. Hadn't known that. Look, if you need more work, just come by the Guild. The board is open to you too. It's not like you're limited to just government jobs." Laxus frowned. "And I don't think Erza cares what you can give her, it's what she wants that matters to her."

"I know that."

"Plus, if you two hitched, she'd help support you guys." Laxus said.

"I couldn't ask her to move into that shitty place with us. It's barely big enough for us four. Let alone another." Jellal shook his head. "Ultear and I were talking it over on the way to this job...and I think we need to move smaller. Until we get caught up again."

Laxus snorted a laugh. "Well look, if you're moving anyway...move in with Gajeel and me. The complex is secure, so the Council won't pull you off it. We registered it as a Haven through Fairy Tail. We're still fixing up the places, but there are two livable right now other than ours."

Jellal looked up at him and Laxus saw him look almost relieved for the first time in hours.

"You mean...but would Gajeel be okay with that?"

Laxus shrugged and pulled out his phone.

He had Gajeel on speed dial and pushed the button.

Two rings later he heard him answer.

"What?" Gajeel sounded busy.

"Got a quick question."

"Shoot." Gajeel said. Jellal looked hopeful at the word.

"Can Jellal and crew move into the other finished house for cheap?" Laxus asked.

"The third house?" Gajeel asked. "Are you on a train?"

"Yes to both." Laxus answered louder.

Jellal heard the sound of disgust from the way he was leaned in closer to Laxus just to hear the phone at all.

"Third...how much?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus looked at Jellal. "How much you pay now?"

"I think three." Jellal said. "Typically it's a hundred from each of us, excluding Meredy."

"Three!" Gajeel sounded appalled and Laxus himself went wide eyed.

He knew he only paid utilities on the place he was living in now, which maybe totaled out to just under a fifty thousand Jewel. Not including his phone.

"Damn." Laxus said.

"How's one fifty to us and we'll handle the utilities?" Gajeel suggested.

"One fifty?" Jellal raised a brow. "You're willing to go half what we already pay?" Laxus shrugged when he looked up at him. "You guys can spare that?"

"Sure." Laxus said. One hundred would have covered the utilities more than generously. Honestly he and Gajeel could probably go lower, but Gajeel was business savvy and probably said that to start getting back what they put into fixing the places up. Made sense now that he thought about it.

"I don't know about them, but I'd be willing. I'm sure I can talk them into it." Jellal said.

"Done then? Should I have Lily draw up a contract for it?" Gajeel asked.

"Do it. They'll sign when we get back." Laxus said before hanging up. Jellal looked shocked still. "Come on in, you look sick enough to fall off." Laxus pushed him towards the door.

Jellal stumbled as he reached to open it.

His team looked up as they came back in.

Cobra looked pale, but otherwise alright.

"Hey guys...I think I just solved our rent problem." Jellal said.

"How so?" Ultear looked strained as Meredy looked confused.

"Problem?" Meredy asked.

Laxus supposed the girl hadn't known how bad the finances were in the house?

"Laxus and Gajeel apparently own a complex and they're willing to have us in a place bigger than what we're in now, for half the price."

"I'd...have to move my room?" Meredy asked.

"To a bigger room." Laxus nodded.

The girl looked torn between happy and sad.

"More room for stuff." Cobra said.

That made the girl smile.

"Half?" Ultear raised a brow, looking as dubious as Jellal had.

"Half." Laxus nodded.

"Ohh, number three?" Bickslow piped up.

"Yeah. You cool with that?" Laxus asked.

"No problems. Just got to get the paint done is all. Was going to get the upstairs done when we got back. Downstairs should be dry by now."

"You leave the windows open?" Freed asked.

"Lily said he'd watch them if it rained." Bickslow nodded.

"Is it ready other than the paint?" Laxus asked.

"Other than putting the doors back on, yeah." Ever said.

"Good." Laxus said. He looked at the Crime Sorciere team. "We'll have it ready for move in before you guys move into the place."

"You're seriously willing to let us pay half as much for a bigger place?" Cobra asked.

"Keep asking and we'll raise the rent." Laxus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm good." Cobra said.

Laxus could see how relieved Jellal looked as he sat down.

Maybe half his problems were his own more than Erza.

Now he'd have a little less on his plate. And he could feel more confidant with Titania.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Levy still couldn't believe she had actually moved in with Gajeel and Lily.

Let alone that she was sharing a bed with Gajeel every night.

The house was really nice though. Downstairs had a large kitchen that all three of them could be in with room to spare.

Gajeel loved it from what she could tell. He was always cooking something.

Levy had been surprised to learn how well he could cook. Juvia told her when she had mentioned it that Gajeel had been cooking for years even back before he joined Phantom Lord.

Also downstairs was a good sized living room that had a couple shelves that she'd started to put books on. Someday she'd have a large collection again, but for now she only managed to fill just over half of one bookshelf.

As she stared, she smiled at how Gajeel had spread them all out and put some of his metal puzzle boxes as bookends. It was his other little hobby, aside from the jewelry making. But his arrangement did make it seem like there was more stuff than there really was.

She was surprised at his choice in furniture too. Mostly it was all comfortable and quality sets.

Laxus had been right to pick him to help furnish and plot his house.

Gajeel really did have a good sense of fashion.

She settled in with her current book on the plush, almost velvet feeling couch.

The downstairs level also had what was currently empty, but supposed to be an office. Gajeel had debated on what to do with the room and she said to use it as a studio for his crafting. There was also a spare room and a full bathroom to go with it, and a half bathroom under the stairs that was almost too small for him.

Upstairs had three bedrooms, one of which had a large and beautiful bathroom attached with a walk in closet that was the master suite. The other two bedrooms had to share a bathroom, which Lily kept spotless like the rest of the house.

Levy had learned the Exceed was about the only reason the house was clean before she moved in.

xx

Jellal sighed as he opened the door to his house.

It was a new feeling, having a place without his team.

But as he could smell what he guessed was cake, he knew he wouldn't trade this feeling for the same comfort as having his whole team living with him.

He hung up his jacket before running his fingers over the material of the cloak-like jacket on the hook beside his.

"Don't wear your boots inside again." He heard Erza's voice from down the hallway.

This was definitely what she had wanted last month.

Not the marriage proposal, but just the security of knowing he wasn't going anywhere. He was setting down roots here. Apartments weren't permanent. Houses weren't either, but he wouldn't point that out to her.

She was a firm believer that if you bought a house, you intended to stay in a place forever.

Technically he was still renting, just from Laxus and Gajeel instead of a traditional landlord.

The guys had all said that the two should buy the run down building Jellal and his team had been living in and fix it up. Then they could rent for much cheaper than the people who did own it.

Gajeel seemed to debate it, but Laxus just shrugged it off.

However, Jellal thought that the slums of Magnolia were dragging the image of the city down. Fairy Tail was the local Guild, and a lot of people visited, but on the flip side of the coin, the one Jellal was familiar with, the full time residents were in a bad position.

For non Wizards, work was plentiful enough, but the pay was shit and amenities were expensive due to the lack of upgrading Magnolia had done in the past thirty years or so.

Even Guildarts had told him that the city looked the same since he'd been a kid here.

"You that tired?"

Jellal looked up as he walked into the kitchen and could only stare in shock.

Erza had made cake, but it was her outfit that had him speechless.

He'd gotten so used to her armor and her casual clothes that this new thing was definitely different.

The little black frilly skirt was almost short enough to see her panties.

He glanced down a little.

No, it was short enough.

Her top was nothing more than a matching black lace bra behind a white apron.

"I...what was the question?" He looked up at her face again.

She was nearly laughing, smiling so much.

"Just wondering if you were too tired to eat cake with me." She said as she motioned to the cake on the table.

"Absolutely not." Jellal said quickly. "Cake is the best dessert, right?"

Erza laughed as he stepped forward again, towards her and her stupidly small and revealing maid outfit.

xx

Gajeel kicked off his boots when he came home and Lily took his bag to go sort through the bloody clothes from yesterday and have them not be permanently stained.

He saw Lily pause at the doorway to the living room and shake his head.

Had Levy fallen asleep on the couch again? He knew it was comfortable, but that good?

Or maybe she'd just fallen asleep waiting up for them.

It was nice having her living with him.

Really nice.

Not to mention he got to know she was okay every day.

He shuffled his way down the hallway, being as quiet as he could, and stood in the doorway to the living room.

The quiet was not necessary as he saw her curled up on the couch with the lamp on.

She was reading. And when Levy started reading, she got sucked in. Sometimes he could even pick her up and carry her to the kitchen for dinner without her even noticing until he slid the plate of food under her book.

Gajeel walked towards the couch, standing over her from behind. Her book choice for today was a romance she'd picked up the other day from the library. He noticed she tended to do that a lot.

Anything work related or could teach her more about her magic, what he called boring books, she'd buy and put on the shelves. With the exception of a few classics that even he'd read over his lifetime and some fantasy books. Everything else, including the romances she liked reading, she picked up from the library.

He didn't think he'd seen the same book in her hands more than once. Other than a couple Solid Script instructional books.

He leaned down to read over the pages she had opened. He barely finished the one paragraph before she flipped it and he didn't get much farther before she flipped it again.

She just read so much faster than he did.

Gajeel heard Lily close the door to his room and head to bed. It had been a long couple days.

He grinned as he reached for the book in her hands.

"Gajeel!" She looked up as he took it away from her.

"You'll find your spot again." He said as he put it down beside her as he reached with his other hand to pick her up.

"When did you get home?" She frowned at him.

He brought her close to kiss her. "A minute ago." He headed for the stairs to go to their room. "Now, why read when you can do?" He grinned.

She blushed as he climbed the stairs taking several steps in one.

"Stupid Gajeel." She buried her face against his neck as she hugged him. "Welcome home."

"I can really get used to hearing that." He laughed.

He pushed the door to the bedroom closed behind him and slowly lowered her to her feet.

"Good." She smiled up at him.

"Also, next job, you're coming." He said.

"But..."

"No denials. I'll even let you pick it." He reached up pull his shirt off. "I was tired, but not anymore." He grinned.

Her reaction to his topic switching was so amusing he couldn't help but laugh.

It was the weekend, he had all the time in the world this weekend.

He'd planned it this way.

Slow and thorough tonight, breakfast for lunch tomorrow, and a movie tomorrow night.

xx

Laxus signed the paper beside Gajeel's name and turned to leave as his phone started ringing.

Once he was clear of the office, he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me." Mira said cheerfully.

He let a hint of a smile touch his face at hearing her voice.

"Need something?"

"You guys finished?"

"More or less. Gajeel is finishing up. Why?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could bring a bottle of good wine home with you. I've got almost everything for tonight, but the bottle I had picked out..well, lets just say it had an accident."

"Accident my ass." Laxus laughed at Levy in the background.

He head Mira shushing her.

"Accident with broken glass or accidental bad day?" He leaned against the wall.

It was weird having Mira half saying with him.

Levy had moved in with Gajeel, Jellal and Erza moved into one of the finished houses, his team seemed just fine with Mira's siblings staying in the same house, though none of them were technically 'moved in' with each other. It was just 'less hassle and provided another place to rent' if they were in the same house. Made sense in a convoluted Bickslow kind of way. Freed just shrugged it off and moved into his downstairs spare room to avoid the couples.

And honestly, Laxus didn't mind. Freed was quiet, respectful of privacy, soundproofed all the bedrooms, and helped Mira clean.

"Um...little of both I guess." Mira said. "In my defense, I barely got a glass before it went and exploded on the floor." She sighed.

He laughed. "Yeah. I can bring another home. Two even, just in case. No reason Freed can't join us for dinner. Not like Lily isn't going to show up too."

"He's already here. He's been making sure Levy doesn't drink." Mira said.

"See, told you." He said. "But yeah, I can do that." He turned as the door to the office opened again. "Gotta go."

"Alright. No forgetting."

He sighed as he hung up.

"Mira?" Gajeel asked.

"You know it." Laxus said.

xx

Lily watched as Mira and Gajeel cleared the table.

"Need help?" Lily asked as Freed got up.

"No, I know where it is." Freed waved it off as he went to get the game.

Levy sighed from across the table.

"Tired?" Laxus asked her.

"Just a little, but I want to play too."

"We can always play tomorrow or something." Laxus said.

"It's still early." She shook her head.

"I know, you are aware of that right?" He raised a brow.

"No telling." Levy said. "I'm still not sure if I'm really sure about it."

Lily smiled. "You are, and you'll be happy in the long run."

"Maybe." Levy shrugged. "But still, no telling." She pointed at them both.

Laxus held his hands up. "My lips are sealed."

Lily watched him grin as he spoke.

It was very nice to see Levy happy like this. Eight months of being with Fairy Tail was good for her. Gajeel was happy too, which was a change of pace.

xx

"So, when are you tying the knot?" Bacchus asked as he dropped into one of the chairs around the fire.

He watched Gajeel frown as he tossed another log onto the flames. Mostly they'd been burning scrap from the houses around their block, but Bacchus was told that tonight had been the last of the scraps.

Such a shame too. Some of that material burned really hot.

"I think I'll try in the spring. I was going to try and surprise her actually."

"Hmm...not sure that'll work." Jellal said from across the fire as Gajeel sat back down between him and Laxus.

"Yeah, she's pretty astute most days." Freed nodded.

"Not to mention, you're not very secretive." Bickslow pointed out.

"Hell, I have been keeping the Dragons a secret for thirty years. I think I'll manage." Gajeel scoffed.

"By yourself?" Laxus laughed.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Gajeel glared at him.

"Just saying." Laxus held up his hands, his beer still in his right hand.

"We'll help." Bacchus said.

"Well..." Gajeel made a face at them.

This was fun, this was important. Even the worst among them wouldn't make fun of this.

"First off, how much do you have in mind right now?" Jellal asked.

"Honestly...I've barely even debated a place, let alone the rest..." Gajeel sighed.

"Seriously?" Bacchus rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back. "I thought you and Freed were the more intelligent with women."

"I never claimed that." Gajeel frowned at him. "Laxus did."

"Sure, blame me for your making jewelry." Laxus snorted a laugh.

"Absolutely." Gajeel nodded. "Any ideas?"

"How about this," Bickslow held up both hands. "You said spring right? Magnolia Gardens."

Bacchus raised a brow. "You mean the garden by the beach?"

"Yeah, it's great." Bickslow nodded.

The rest looked thoughtful.

"Thinking about it, he's right." Jellal said. "Most of the flowers will be in bloom by the end of spring, so it would be quite nice."

"One could even say pretty." Laxus said. "Cuts down on the floral shit too, since flowers are kind of provided at the Gardens."

Gajeel nodded. "But, that's a bit...I don't think there's an open enough area for the ceremony."

"Central fountain area." Laxus supplied.

Jellal shook his head. "No, Gajeel has a point. Unless the fountain were gone, fitting all of Fairy Tail in that area would be a pain. At least, anywhere where the whole ceremony could be seen by everyone. It'd be a good reception area though."

"And...I wanted to invite my dad." Gajeel said. "Which means half the Dragons would show up and I don't like the idea of confining them by having anything indoors."

Laxus nodded. "True. My uncle is claustrophobic. So inside wouldn't be good." Gajeel nodded.

"Then..." Everyone looked at Freed as he pulled out his light pen. He started drawing in the air. "I propose using Magnolia Beach as the actual ceremony site and the Gardens as the reception area after the ceremony."

Bacchus watched Gajeel tilt his head as he thought. "That sounds like it could work. But won't the sand cause a problem?"

"Stability wise?" Freed raised a brow. "Come on, we're Wizards. I think I can use my Script to create a solid floor that won't affect the sand and dissipate afterward."

"True enough." Bickslow said. "And with all of us helping, it won't seem so hard."

Gajeel sighed. "Alright. Sounds good."

"Now, let's get a rough plan of action formed." Freed started writing again.

"It's only fall." Bacchus frowned.

"Exactly. I'm sure Gajeel doesn't want to be stuck at the last minute trying to get things together." Jellal said.

"Can you imagine the horror?" Gajeel laughed. "Besides, keeping it secret means acting normal and I can't be running around like a psycho if I want to fool Levy."

"Exactly. Now, do you even have a color scheme?" Freed asked.

xx

Author's Note: Is anyone getting thrown off by the time skips or is it alright? I mean, doing every tedious day of this story is possible, but I think it'd be pretty boring too. Just checking to see if you're all keeping up I guess. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying things so far.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mira started pushing the main doors closed before she saw a handful of fat, fluffy snowflakes flutter to the ground in front of the door.

At first she thought it was just Gray from the roof and stepped out, frowning, to tell him to stop goofing off and finish helping Gajeel and Laxus make sure the roof would be safe for the winter.

But when she looked up, she saw the hundreds of little snowflakes chasing the first ones down.

"Are you guys done?" She called up to the roof.

A few seconds later she saw Gajeel's head stick out from over the side.

"Pretty much. Just got to finish with the peak over the hall and then we're done." Gajeel said.

"Oi, Mira." She heard Laxus call out.

"What?"

"Think you can make us something worth eating?"

She smiled. "I think Elf can manage that. He was getting ready to clean the kitchen."

Gajeel grinned as he scooted back from the edge of the roof again.

Mira turned to go back inside and closed the doors behind her. It would be dinnertime soon and half the guild would be showing up.

She kept her smile as she walked across the floor towards the bar and kitchen. In the dim lights from not having the main ones on, every surface had a glittering glow to it.

The polish still looked as amazing as it had for Levy's birthday. And the crystals in the basement were growing wonderfully.

They seemed to like the magic Laxus fed them and were growing faster than she'd thought they would. Enough even that they had started taking chunks from the main pieces and giving them over to Gajeel to carve into pendants with the Fairy Tail insignia on them.

Nice little trinkets for the gift shop the Master liked to run in the afternoons.

"Hey Elf, the boys are almost ready for dinner."

"Alright." Her brother called from the kitchen as she went around the counter to make sure everything was ready for the night.

xx

Laxus wiped at his neck as the glob of snow hit him.

"Oh now that's it Snowflake." He turned for Gray as he watched the younger man lob another snowball at Gajeel coming down from the roof.

Already there was at least an inch of snow on the ground.

Laxus choked on a laugh as the roughly balled snow hit Gajeel clean in the side of the head.

The metal Dragon yelped at the shock and jumped the three rungs left to start heading for Gray.

Laxus outright laughed at seeing Gray try and run from the bigger man.

Snow and ice might be his forte, but Gajeel had more experience in chasing people down.

Gray wasn't even around the corner of the building before Gajeel snagged the back of his neck, his shirt being somewhere under the snow by the door.

"Think that's funny?" Gajeel growled at his laughing.

"Hilarious." Laxus wiped the last of the snow from his coat collar.

He reached down to start gathering snow in his own hands.

"Nah, a snowball ain't gonna affect this one." Gajeel said.

"Come on, it was just in fun guys."

Laxus frowned as Gajeel carried the struggling Ice Wizard towards the gates.

Several of the citizens looked uneasy as Gajeel dragged him.

"All's fun and games until I rust." Gajeel grinned.

Laxus watched his friend jump, higher than most people could, and hung Gray from the back of his jeans on a hook at the top of the gateway.

By the time Gajeel hit the ground again, Laxus was almost rolling laughing.

"Now that is much better. He likes the cold." Laxus said between laughing as he headed for the Guild.

"And I like his steak too." Gajeel said.

"Split it?" Laxus raised a brow.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on, guys? Really? Stealing my food?" Gray called after them.

Laxus knew it wouldn't take long before he'd get free, but it was totally worth it, and seeing the citizens of Magnolia taking pictures of him hanging there was just icing on the cake.

Laxus pulled the door open for Gajeel as he turned back to look at Gray.

He saluted him.

"Maybe next time you'll think before hitting Dragons with snowballs."

"It was a joke." Gray cried out as the door closed.

xx

Gajeel sat at the bar as he saw Mira bringing a couple plates out.

"Where is Gray?" Mira asked as she set the two steaks in front of him and Laxus.

"Doing time." Gajeel shrugged.

"Time?" Mira asked. Innocently, yet there was the undercurrent of protection in her voice.

"He's fine Mira. Just serving his sentence for throwing snow."

"He...hit you with a snowball?" She frowned at him.

"Nothing serious. He'll get down eventually. He has his ways." Laxus said to defend Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded as he dug into his steak.

He made an audible growl when she pulled his plate back.

"Gajeel Redfox, you'd better not have hurt him." She glared at him.

"Mira really, he's fine." Laxus said before pulling his plate back from her reach. "He's hung up on the gate, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes at the both of them before putting Gajeel's plate back down.

"I swear, you boys are like children. I thought age was supposed to calm you."

Laxus snorted as Gajeel raised his brows.

"We're Dragons, age is irrelevant." Gajeel kept his arm around his plate this time.

Mira gave him a disbelieving look. "So how is life with Levy?" She asked.

Gajeel paused in his chewing.

"You wondering for being curious or to get at something?" Gajeel asked.

"Both." Mira pulled two mugs from under the counter and started filling them from the tap behind her.

Gajeel finished his steak and looked up as she set the one mug in front of him.

"Everything is fine. Levy settled in nicely. Though she's taken over every bookshelf I had now. And she's been talking about wanting a garden out back...and like a hundred other things I can't remember right now." Gajeel shrugged before taking a large gulp of the ale.

"I was just curious because you proposed and all and yet there hasn't been talk of a specified date or anything." Mira said.

Gajeel hesitated.

"You wouldn't be planning to do something bad would you?"

"Define bad?" Gajeel winced.

"Elope without telling the guild. Not invite any of us to your wedding. Not have a wedding and just sit there leaving her in limbo forever." Mira supplied.

Gajeel watched Laxus look away.

Mira didn't miss it.

"Which is it?" Mira asked.

Gajeel glanced around the room.

The hall was fairly empty, but the important thing was that there were no Dragons in the room.

Laxus could keep the secret, but Wendy would never be able to hold it. And Natsu...don't even get him started on how that idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He'd blab to Lucy and then Lucy would spill it to Levy and everything would go south.

Having the two going shopping was bad enough.

Gajeel motioned Mira to lean in. "You promise to keep your mouth shut?" Gajeel asked.

She frowned but nodded as Laxus leaned in too.

"She'll keep the secret." Laxus nodded. "I can think of plenty of punishments for failure."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Just spill it."

Gajeel looked down at the glittering bar.

Now that he was staring at it, he kind of liked it. Gave him an idea actually.

"First off, I just had a thought. Know anyone who sews?" He asked.

Mira frowned. "As in, clothing?" He nodded. "Me and Lisanna are good at it. Ever isn't too bad either. But honestly, Levy is really good at sewing."

"Well...I think you'll have to do it." Gajeel said.

"Plans?" Laxus asked.

"Sorta. Covers something I was missing anyway." Gajeel looked up at Mira. "I was...actually planning a surprise wedding for Levy."

"Surprise...as in...she doesn't know?" Mira reiterated.

Gajeel nodded.

Mira looked ready to go all cheery and Gajeel watched Laxus reach out and take hold of her hands.

"Keep the secret. It's you and us boys."

"Us boys...oh god." Mira looked almost horrified now. "Please tell me one of you has a plan. Who's us anyway?"

"Um..." Laxus frowned. "Gajeel, myself, Bickslow, Freed, Jellal, Bacchus..."

"And Cobra." Gajeel added.

"Ah, right, he missed the first meeting, didn't he?"

"Meeting? You guys are actually meeting about this?" Mira asked.

"Well, no. It just kind of came up during the thing at Gajeel's place two months ago and then last month we just started actually planning things out." Laxus said.

Mira sighed. "Look, sit here...let me get these gentlemen some drinks and then you can tell me what you got."

Gajeel nodded and watched her head down the bar.

"You sure letting her in on this is a good plan?" Laxus asked.

"No, but you think she'd stay out of it if we asked?"

"No." Laxus agreed.

Gajeel felt nervous about even contemplating asking Mira to help with anything relating to this, knowing the Demon could blow it all out of proportion.

xx

Lucy nearly squealed as she saw the most perfect pair of lounge pants in the display window.

"They're great Luce." Levy sounded excited as she pointed at them.

Lucy took her hand and pulled her into the shop, hurrying over to the display.

Levy helped her go through the stack of folded pants on the shelf below the window, searching for the right size.

"Here, these should fit you." Levy pulled a pair out.

"And these will fit him." Lucy took hold of the pair just below the ones Levy pulled free.

"Now you've got the last thing from your list." Levy smiled.

"What's left from yours?"

Levy pulled her phone from her pocket and used her thumb to open it.

"I think just the gift for Lily and Gajeel. I got you yours already." Levy said. Lucy reached to touch her earrings.

"I still can't believe Gajeel made these. They're beautiful." Lucy said. "I mean, I know he does stunning work, but it's just hard to believe looking at him." She shook her head and giggled as the dangling earrings brushed her neck.

Levy did like them, and she loved all the jewelry Gajeel had made for her so far. Even the plain ring on her finger was sweet.

"I just need to go to that smithy at the end of this street for Lily's gift and I think...I want to make Gajeel's."

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked as she led the way to the register. Levy caught her eye on the display behind the register. "Lev?"

"I...I think that's perfect right there." Levy pointed to the display.

The man at the counter turned to see what she was pointing at.

"Yeah, that's a new thing that came in. It's a magical piece that's actually part of a set. Headband, gloves, and a wallet chain. All of them are made from hand stitched leather and each rivet is inset by hand. I hear that the whole set is actually enchanted too. For protection against the weather. Cold, rain, heat, sun, you name it."

"It really is perfect Luce. Though...he might like the metal..."

"I think he can resist it if you put a little magic of your own over it." Lucy said.

Levy nodded.

"You want to get it?" The man asked. She looked at the price tag and almost balked.

No, this was a once in a while kind of thing. A gift he'd be able to use all the time. His current gloves were getting tattered at the finger joints and the studs were half gone. But not due to his eating them, just them falling off.

"What metal is it?"

"I think it's actually an alloy. It's meant to be strong, so it's a kind of mix that isn't really a metal anymore. Silver and some other things." The man said. "You getting it?" He finished putting Lucy's pants in a bag and she swiped her card.

Levy shuffled for a moment. "Yes. Please. And...do you maybe have a box?"

"For a present?" He asked as he turned to pull the headband off the fake head and took the hands down to remove the gloves. "I think we got an empty product box under the counter down here." He headed to the end of the counter as Lucy was looking at the flame patterned pants in the bag.

Levy did like them. Flames and a bright, vibrant red Dragon on them.

As the man carefully wrapped each of the pieces in a plastic bag, Levy watched him ring the set up.

He was very proficient at doing more than one thing at a time.

When she saw the total, she again felt a little hesitant.

But she could feel the magic on them, she knew it was good protection magic. Almost as good as she or Freed could do with Runes.

"Um...do you know who did these enchantments?" Levy asked.

"Well..." The young man looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay if you can't tell us. We understand." Lucy said.

"It's not that...I just don't want it getting out. I'm still working on it. I'm not as good as Freed Justine from Fairy Tail or anything, but..."

Levy's eyes went wide. "You did this?" Levy gasped.

He nodded as she took her card back.

"This is amazing. Who's training you?" Lucy asked.

"I just...learned from a book. Well a lot of books actually."

Levy pulled one of the cards Freed had given her from her wallet.

"Here. Come by and Freed would love to see your work. If you need any training, he'll be happy to help you."

"You know Justine?" The man stared at her.

Levy laughed. "He's my cousin. I'm still in training too, but I'd say from this piece, you're almost as good as I am. And he's been training me for almost eight months now."

"You mean it?" The man asked as Levy picked up the box holding the very special present. "He'll really teach me? You're sure?"

"Yes. He loves teaching others. Just give him a call before coming by Fairy Tail to make sure he's not on a job. Leave a message if you don't get ahold of him and he'll call you back." Levy said.

"Thank you." The man said. "I will."

Levy smiled at him as she left the store.

"That's great. A new friend and potentially a new Fairy Tail fan or even a member." Lucy said as they started down the street again, towards the shop on the corner that held all kinds of weapons and weapon caring items.

xx

Author's Note: HAHAHAHA, so, I put this up in the Doc Manager...and then apparently just closed my Firefox without actually publishing the chapter... I feel so stupid. And distracted...

But it is all for a good purpose. I spent most of my day after checking in with my SS office for any new mail (because I've been having trouble getting my mail from everyone including Social Security) on my computer. I got this chapter all typed up and checked, though not perfectly, and then completely forgot to post it because I've been working on a CYOA story game. It's very interesting and I'm hoping I can have it done by the end of summer, this year at the latest. Hoping. Cross your fingers guys. Also, in the next month there will be a new chapter in E&R. I will do my best to get that going again. I say that because this story is looking to close up in the next few weeks or so. Sadness, I know, but with the way it wants to be written, it doesn't seem to have much longer to go before the big finish it here.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, maybe a little late due to my scatterbrain...but please, keep hanging in there. You guys keep me going most days.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gajeel adjusted the headband keeping his hair out of his face and grinned at the feel of the little metal studs on it.

He absolutely loved his present from Levy.

He'd never thought about having one for himself, but she'd found it for Christmas last month and explained that it was enchanted with numerous Runes, including her own. Protection, healing, even one that would help mitigate his motion sickness on the train. Not get rid of it, but lessen it for him.

He had been happy with the new set of gloves too.

Same basic protection enhancements, but these had a physical power booster and if he scratched the Runes on the studs around his wrist off, they'd activate and drop metals for him to give him a magical boost too. Those were Levy's Runes, not the kid who'd done most of the protection ones.

"Um, sir, just out of curiosity, why are you here?"

Gajeel looked down at the woman who'd spoken.

She was a plain older woman, kind of grandmother like.

"Can I not be?"

"It's just...you obviously know how to cook just fine." She said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't." He motioned at Levy, sitting across the table from him, frowning over slightly overdone cupcakes.

Baking wasn't his forte, but he'd never burned anything yet. Unlike her.

He was honestly surprised she hadn't burned this too.

Probably because she couldn't get distracted here.

"I see." The woman looked at Levy as well. "You're here for support."

"And recipes." Gajeel shrugged. "She's doing better than she was at the beginning of the month."

"Very much so." The woman nodded.

"I can hear you." Levy sighed.

"I know." Gajeel leaned against the counter to pick up one of the cupcakes.

Levy narrowed her eyes at him as he stuffed half the thing in his mouth in one go.

"Well?"

"Tastes slightly burnt, but edible this time." He spoke after he swallowed, grinning at her little glare.

"Why can't you cook all the time?" She huffed at him. "I like your food better anyway."

"Because I need you to not starve while I'm on jobs. Elfman is going to take a job or two eventually and you can't keep going to the guild and putting it on my tab." Gajeel said.

"Why not?" Levy sulked as she started coating the cupcakes in frosting.

The rest of the class were all in various states of learning how to bake, and some were actually worse than Levy was.

He was glad she'd done up a Rune to decrease his sense of smell for this.

"Because it's expensive." Gajeel finished off the cupcake in his hands. "And besides, don't you want to learn how to not burn things?"

"I've survived just fine on what I cook."

"You're skinny." Gajeel said. "Trust me, you've only put on real weight since Fairy Tail has been feeding you."

"Not my fault." Levy mumbled.

He sighed. "Really Lev, this batch is much better than the last."

"Think I can actually give these to Mira and Lucy?" She asked.

"With the frosting, I think they're passable as real food." He teased.

She glared at him again and he just laughed.

Gajeel reveled in how he got scared looks from some of their 'classmates' around them.

xx

Levy held the box in her hands carefully as she carried it into the Guild Hall.

She smiled as she saw Mira at the counter with Cana and Kinana and Ever.

"So I'm thinking not white." Cana said. "Too...traditional."

"What colors did he say he wanted?" Kinana asked.

"Silver will work." Mira said. "It'll be great in silver. And with the metal threads he's making with the crystal dust in it..."

Levy came close enough to the counter that they noticed her.

"Levy!" Mira looked slightly surprised.

Cana mumbled something about needed the bathroom and Kinana blurted out having to go to work. Both hurried off and Levy frowned.

"You guys could've kept talking. I just came to give you this." Levy put her box on the counter.

"No, it's alright. We got what we needed to do done." Mira said.

Levy watched Ever stick a magazine in her bag and saw the title.

"Wedding magazines? You and Elf getting married?" Levy raised a brow at her.

"It's not for me." Ever said.

"Still, that one on the cover was pretty." Levy said.

"You like it?" Mira smiled as she held out her hand to Ever.

The Legion woman sighed as she handed over the magazine.

Levy pushed the box towards her. "I made these today at class. Gajeel said they're actually okay."

Ever smiled as she opened the box. "Hmm...frosting could be better, but it's taste that counts when practicing." She said as she pulled on out.

Mira laid the magazine on the counter.

"So, we were hoping to get some ideas from this magazine and a couple others about dresses." Mira said.

"For what? Who's getting married?" Levy frowned.

"No one yet." Mira shook her head.

xx

Mira watched Ever as she carefully bit into the spongy cupcake. When the other woman gave her a slight nod, Mira took one out for herself as Levy looked through the magazine.

"Any you like?" Mira asked.

"But what is it for?" Levy asked.

"A shoot." Mira said. The girl wasn't going to stop asking and Gajeel would be very upset if Levy found out about his secret from her. "Someone saw Juvia and Gray together and wanted the two of them to do a photo shoot. Her clingy behavior caught his attention." Mira lied. Juvia would forgive her. But if she had Levy looking, she needed someone who looked more like Levy than herself. Juvia wasn't much taller and had blue hair, so Levy would essentially be picturing herself.

"Ah." Levy nodded. "Juvia is pretty. I like the one on the cover personally, but that's way too much for me. I could never afford something that nice. But it would look very good on Juvia."

Mira watched her close the magazine to look at the cover again.

It really was the most expensive and most beautiful there. But then again, she was just getting a design idea to do it herself.

She could manage that style though. She would ask Juvia to be her model to create it.

"What do you like about that one?" Ever asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never really liked the idea of a big poofy dress because I'm so small, but it'd still be nice you know. And I like the sparkle of that one. It looks like it's covered in crystals."

"Diamonds, but yes. I think I get it." Mira said. "It's smooth and luxurious."

Levy nodded.

Girl liked bling eh?

Mira smiled. Bling was doable. She'd have to have a word with Gajeel's friend about the diamonds, but if the woman could make them, she could use them.

The design was already in her head. Something so nearly outrageous that Levy would have a heart attack if she thought of the price.

It'd make the one on that cover look like a cheap costume.

xx

Gajeel sighed as he walked into the shop. Levy had said she'd just head up to the Guild on their way home and give over the cupcakes to Mira. Which made it easy for him to sneak in and see Judy.

"Ditch your girl?" Judy smiled from the front counter.

"Hmm? Nah. I'll meet up with her at the Guild. I just had to come see you without her."

"Cheating on her? Sorry, you're not my type." Judy teased him.

"Fuck off." Gajeel rolled his eyes at her as he moved around the counter.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as he pulled the backpack off his shoulder and opened it up to start taking out the numerous boxes he'd stuffed in that morning.

"Well, I got these all finished, so if you want to put them up that's fine." He said as he shoved the pile towards her. "But what I'm actually in for is...well...it's a secret." He felt himself blush slightly.

"Secret eh?" Judy opened up a couple of the boxes and ran her fingers over the beautiful necklaces. Nothing like the one he'd done for Levy months ago, but these were still high class.

"Well...you remember the one I made Levy?"

"How can I forget such beauty?" Judy raised a brow at him. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I'm going to make an even better one. Only, this time I want to use diamonds and the clearest dark blue sapphires you can make." Gajeel said.

"How dark are we talking? Like midnight or cobalt or do you actually have a thing in mind?"

Gajeel moved back around the counter as he scanned the shop. He reached for one display of a necklace he'd made months ago.

"This." He held it up. "Not dark really, just..."

"I get it. I can manage that."

He sighed as his phone went off.

He looked down at the screen.

"What the hell Mira?" He groaned.

"Hmm?" Judy frowned as she leaned over to look at his phone. "Damn, that's gorgeous. Levy's wedding dress?"

"Yeah. Mira says she wants to use diamonds on silver with some glowing clear crystal she has." Gajeel read the text portion of it.

"For that? Give me her number. I think I've got a plan to add the sapphires to that design there."

"She's hand making it, so it probably won't be that design per say. But between you two, I think you can figure something out." Gajeel said.

"But really, that many diamonds and sapphires..." Judy sighed.

"Can you do it?"

She snorted. "Childs play." She waved it off. "I was just thinking of how nice it'll look."

Gajeel pulled a scrap of paper from the pile near the register and wrote down Mira's number for her. "Well, you two collaborate on that. I've got to go pick up my shrimp before she realizes we're doing this for her."

"Alright. I suppose I can't expect too much from you in the mean time?"

"I can do some here and there, but I want to focus on hers." Gajeel said as he headed for the back to get more jewels.

"Alright. I can have the stuff for hers done by this weekend. It'll give me time to get with this Mira on the dress and match the colors."

Gajeel nodded as she stood in the doorway while he filled several bags with the gems scattered across the tables.

She really did do amazing work when it came to shiny things.

xx

Levy headed outside as Mira shooed her off to go do Runes outside. She stood at the gateway, leaning against the stone, really waiting for Freed but also for Gajeel.

She wondered if Gajeel was even done with his delivery yet. He'd done a lot of jewelry in the last week. He didn't normally take too long dropping off the jewelry he made for Judy.

He had said he wanted to drop it off before coming to the guild for the Dragon Fight this afternoon.

She'd yet to see anything as nice as her necklace again in his work, but he'd admitted that he had no intentions of ever doing anything that elaborate for someone else.

"Levy, ready to write?" Freed called out to her.

She looked up to see him hurrying down the street.

"Ready and waiting." She grinned.

He smiled and started to lead her to the back yard where they held the fights.

It was ten minutes of Rune writing before she spoke up. "So...are you okay with me marrying Gajeel?"

Freed paused and looked at her.

He finished the Rune he was working on before lowing his pen.

"Honestly...at first I was concerned. You mean so much to me Levy and I'm still sorry I left you like that..."

"It's alright. Things work out right?" She shrugged as she finished off their pattern.

"Still...I should have checked in sooner. Made an effort." He sighed. "But when Gajeel took you on, I was worried. He's not known for being gentle or caring. Juvia and Wendy being exceptions due to who they are to him."

Levy nodded. "He scared me a little at first."

"Exactly. But after you started going on missions with him and Lily, I was less worried. He showed no signs of harming you and seeing that necklace on your birthday, I knew he was serious about caring for you. At first I thought it was just because you fit in with Juvia and Wendy, but he never did anything like that for Juvia and he's known her for years." Freed said.

Levy touched the diamond necklace she felt more comfortable wearing. It was just a simple one compared to the one he'd made for her birthday, but it was still very nice.

"I mean, he gives you such beautiful things all the time for no reason." Freed pointed out. "So yes, I was originally concerned about his interest, but now? I couldn't ask for anyone better for you Levy. He is a friend to me and I respect him. I'm happy you're marrying someone you care about."

"I do love him Freed. A lot."

"Good. To answer your question: yes I am very okay with you marrying Gajeel." Freed grinned as he pulled her in for a hug. "My cousin deserves nothing less than Dragon royalty."

Levy laughed. She had nearly forgotten that Gajeel was essentially royalty among Dragons due to his strength and his father. She felt her smile fall a little.

"Levy?" Freed frowned as they walked away from the center of the field to go to where the rest of Fairy Tail gathered. Those that didn't join in the fight afterward anyway.

"It's nothing."

"Not nothing." Freed shook his head. "Spill or I'll ask Bickslow."

Levy sighed. Bickslow would ferret out any secrets and she didn't want to feel the way his green eyes looked through her. "It's just...maybe I'm not good enough for Gajeel." Freed started to say something. "I mean, as you pointed out, he is royalty. Among us he's just a brash, scary Metal Wizard. But he's really a Metal Dragon and I'm not sure I'm good enough for someone like that."

"Levy, Gajeel chose you. What I understand of Dragons, they don't care about origin or strength in their mates. They look for who matches them. If Gajeel picked you, then you are more than good enough. You are exactly what he wants." Freed said.

Levy nodded. "Just sometimes I feel like he's more than he tries to make people believe he is."

"It's who he is Levy. He's a selfish, egotistical, possessive, maniacal Dragon. He likes his secrets from the rest of the world and you know them all. That makes you special to him."

"Thanks Freed." Levy smiled. "I guess he can be my royal Dragon."

"Exactly. Keep that line of thought. You two are very good together." Freed smiled at her.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gajeel barely caught the door before it slammed into the wall.

Last thing he needed was to wake Levy up if she was asleep.

"Shhhh." Cobra snorted a half laugh as he tried to be quiet.

Gajeel shoved him away and then reached out again as his fellow Dragon nearly hit the floor in his drunk state.

On any other day, the man would be in his own house with the other members of Crime Sorciere. But tonight, Ultear had banned him from the house because Meredy and Wendy and several of the other young girls from the various guilds around Fiore were having a weekend sleepover.

Gajeel had drawn the short straw at the bar tonight where they were celebrating Jellal finally proposing to Erza. Or rather, celebrating his building up the courage to anyway. For that man, that was a big step in itself.

He'd come begging that morning for Gajeel to make a ring for him and Gajeel, being the jackass that he was, had to text all of the guys and harass him. It was all in good fun of course and Laxus and Bickslow had suggested the man get a bit drunk just to make sure that the idea would stick with him.

Cobra had been the one to get plastered though, one of the women at the bar having laced his drink with some kind of narcotic. Unfortunately, Cobra was also the only one aside from maybe Juvia who could tell them what it was.

Gajeel carefully managed to get Cobra towards the hallway to the spare room.

His own head felt light, but he knew he hadn't drunk enough to not have his wits.

"Ow." Cobra grumbled when his knee slammed into the desk chair.

"Sorry." Gajeel huffed. "Not used to helping a fatass like you."

"Right, midget shrimp and all." Cobra tripped on his own boots as Gajeel dropped him towards the bed.

"Just shut up and sleep it off." Gajeel frowned at him.

"What? Not going to tuck me in?" Cobra grinned as he kicked his boots off.

Gajeel yanked the pillow out from under his head and half smothered him with it.

"Fuck off." Gajeel growled.

He could faintly hear the mercy from under the pillow and pulled it back.

Cobra shot upright as he pushed the offending thing away.

His eyes went clear and focused and he held up his hand.

"Can you hear that?" Cobra asked.

"Hear what?" Gajeel sighed.

"I think she's crying."

Gajeel frowned. "Levy? I thought she was asleep."

"I just heard her." Cobra shook his head and then fell backwards from the spinning that it caused. He yanked the pillow from Gajeel's hands and waved him away with it.

Gajeel couldn't call it beating him with the pillow considering there was no effort in it.

Plus, it was a pillow. A fluffy feather stuffed piece of fabric.

He closed the spare room door behind him as he left and headed upstairs.

Lily's door was already closed and Gajeel knew the cat would be asleep by this hour.

But why wasn't Levy?

He saw the light coming from the crack in the open door and was as quiet as he could be as he pushed it open.

The first thing that hit him was the scent of blood and he shoved the bedroom door open.

Levy wasn't in the bedroom though.

He heard the strangled sound of her trying not to cry in the bathroom and hesitated in the doorway.

"Lev?" He spoke up as he put his hand on the door.

"Go away." She cried out.

Not quite a shout at him, but he knew the tone enough to know that anyone else would leave.

But he could still smell blood.

As he glanced around the room, he caught sight of blood on the blanket on their bed.

Just a cheap blanket he hadn't gotten around to replacing but he would now.

He stepped back from the door and went to tear the blanket off from the bed.

It was worse under the blanket.

What the hell had happened that she was losing blood like this?

She hadn't been on a mission in over a week, so he couldn't think it was a job injury.

He couldn't scent blood in the kitchen when they'd passed it, Cobra wasn't so drugged he wouldn't have smelled it, so he didn't suspect her lack of knife handling skill.

He stripped the sheet off the bed and bundled the whole mess up, thankful for the plastic bed protector under the sheet. It had taken some getting used to, but after spilling soup on the bed a couple months ago and now this, he was grateful for it.

The last thing he wanted was to throw out a great mattress. Like he used to.

He took the bundle of blankets and such downstairs and shoved them into the garbage.

Gajeel immediately took that out as well and then put a new bag in when he came back inside.

He collected fresh sheets from the laundry room where Levy had insisted on keeping the extra bedding. And then grabbed her favorite blanket from the couch. He'd buy a new blanket for their bed tomorrow.

He'd forgotten how hard getting a sheet on such a huge bed by himself was. Had Levy really changed things that much?

He smiled a little as he tossed her blanket on the bed.

Then he looked at the closed bathroom door again.

Nothing smelled of blood in the room anymore, though her nose wasn't as good as his, so she likely wouldn't have noticed.

He kicked his boots off by the dresser and shed his shirt before moving for the door again.

"Levy?"

"Leave." She shouted at him this time and he could hear how hoarse her voice was.

From crying?

He took hold of the knob and pushed the door open.

"I'm not leaving Levy." He said.

He wanted to at the sight that hit him.

Levy was curled up in the bathtub and he could smell blood in here too. He closed the door behind him even as she glared at him to leave.

He took a survey of the bathroom and noted the trail of blood from the toilet to the tub.

"Levy what happened?" He knelt by the side of the tub and looked her over, reaching out to put his hand on her back.

The scent was definitely coming from her. Specifically from between her legs where he could still see blood dripping.

"Just leave me alone." She tried to push at him.

"No Levy. I'm not. Why are you bleeding? I thought..."

"No. We're not." She pushed at him as he finally put it together.

He'd caught the scent of her pregnancy, because she couldn't hide that. But no one had mentioned it because she hadn't. It wasn't a commonly known thing.

And now...she'd lost the baby.

He sat beside the tub.

"Levy, why didn't you call me?" He asked.

"And what could you have done?" She shouted at him. He winced at being so close. "Nothing. Just like me." He watched her curl in again. "I can't do anything for you."

Gajeel caught his breath.

Freed had told him that she didn't feel up to his title as Dragon royalty, but he wasn't aware how deeply she felt unneeded.

Was that how she saw him?

That he didn't need her.

He could take care of himself, he was rarely injured, he terrified people, he could manage a house just fine, he was a good cook. In honesty, he didn't need Levy at all.

He just wanted her. So badly it hurt sometimes.

What he needed from her was her softness, her smile, her laughter, he needed what she brought to him.

He'd been colder before taking her on, even Juvia commented on that. And despite Wendy, he wasn't good with children like Levy was.

But he'd wanted to be, when he found out she was pregnant. He'd confided in Laxus that he was terrified of failing like his father had in his early years. His father had seriously screwed up the first six years of Gajeel's life, being more focused on being King than being a father.

But losing his mother had brought them both together like nothing ever could have.

He stood up and undid the button on his jeans to push them off.

"Up." He ordered.

Levy looked up and he felt a knot in his throat.

She looked like she'd been crying for hours.

She didn't move though.

He reached to pull her sleep shirt off and she resisted.

It tore.

He didn't care as he threw the thing into the garbage. He'd buy her a new one.

"Gajeel, leave me alone."

"No." He said again as he picked her up.

"It hurts." She pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't put her down even as he turned the faucet for the shower.

"I know." He sighed at the hot water hitting his back until it cooled to a more reasonable temperature.

It wasn't something he let just everyone know, but Gajeel had a little skill in using the iron in blood to heal.

This was the first time he'd been able to use it since his father had taught him as a boy.

He spread his hand over Levy's stomach and ignored it as she tried to push him away.

"I know it hurts Levy. Believe me."

"You have never lost a baby Gajeel." She said as he could feel the way her muscles relaxed at his magic.

He closed his eyes as he focused and eventually she stopped fighting his hold. Not that she could do much against him anyway.

When he could tell he'd gotten rid of as much of her physical pain as he could with his limited skills, he finally slowly set her on her feet.

She didn't try to sink back to the floor of the shower, but instead he just looked down to see her crying.

He put both hands on her shoulders to make her face him.

"Levy." He sighed. She didn't look up at him. "Do you honestly think I didn't know? That I couldn't tell by your scent?"

"But...that isn't fair." She looked up at him. "You always have that Dragon sense."

Gajeel was waiting for her to look at him. "Do you really think this doesn't hurt me too? I was terrified about the possibility of being a father, and then I realized I wanted to try. I wanted this baby as much as you do. Don't you even think that you're the only one in pain here."

"Then why are you being so mean?" She pushed away from him.

Gajeel watched her turn her back to him and move for the other end of the shower to stand in the drip from the gentle spout he'd installed down there for her. She'd said the sound of rain relaxed her, and so he'd made it up when he put the tub in to simulate as close as he could to rain.

He followed and pulled her close.

"Because mean is the only thing I know. I don't know a damn thing about how to comfort anyone, not even myself. Before I knew you, if I ever hurt, I'd find someone and use pain to solve my problems."

"That's stupid." She mumbled.

"I know that. But ever since my father left, it's all I knew. Jose didn't tolerate weakness and neither did any gang I was in before Phantom Lord. I'm not a nice person Levy, you know that. But...I'm trying." He said. "I'm not saying to forget anything that happened today, and I really don't want you to forget about the thought of us having a child together, but the cold facts are that this happened and we will work through this."

"But..." Levy started.

"We'll work through this together." He said as he leaned a little to bury his face against her wet hair.

He really didn't want her to be able to tell he was crying.

Not when he was supposed to be the cold hearted monster of Fairy Tail.

The guys would torment him to no end if they knew. And he liked his reputation as it was.

"I just...I don't know what to do." She said.

"Step one, we're going to finish cleaning up." He stood up and stepped back into the water. "Step two, we get dressed and go wake Wendy up. I don't give a shit that it's her stupid sleepover with the kids. She's still the Dragon healer and you are still my mate. Not to mention I'll call her mother and have Grandine yell at her if it comes down to it."

Levy looked up at him.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Baby, I'm sad more than anything else right now, but I'm so glad that you are still okay for now." He watched her frown. "You don't realize the danger, do you?"

"Danger?"

Gajeel pulled her close. "As much blood as you lost, it probably hasn't sunk in just yet. Which is why I'm taking you to Wendy." He said as he washed her up as best he could.

He could tell she was sluggish compared to normal as he helped her get dressed in a cheap dress she'd gotten for her lounging around the house.

But when she stumbled trying to put her boots on, he had the fear hit him. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to calm her down first. Maybe he should have gotten Wendy instead of cleaning up the bedroom.

He picked her up and used his other hand to pull the door open, thankful that he could hold her in one arm.

He banged on Lily's door until the overly tired cat pulled the door open in his full battle mode, irritated expression and everything.

"I'm taking Levy to Wendy, Cobra is in the spare room. See about getting the bathroom in our room cleaned up." Gajeel said.

Lily just blinked as Gajeel started down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Gajeel called back.

xx

Ultear glared as she pulled the door open until she saw Levy in Gajeel's arms.

"What's the matter?" Ultear asked.

"Where is Wendy?" Gajeel pushed past her.

She was annoyed at his arrogance and the man constantly grated with his undignified apparel and manner, but at seeing Levy so pale and almost lifeless, she pushed it aside.

"Meredy's room. Upstairs on the left." She followed Gajeel, using her Time Magic to silence his steps by catching the sound and then releasing it in a fraction of a second. So quick human ears wouldn't hear it. Dragon ears barely heard it.

The girls in the living room had only been asleep for little less than two hours and she liked it that way.

This sleepover business was harder than she'd thought.

It ended up being more than just Wendy and Sherria from Lamia scale as she'd anticipated.

Romeo being the only other kid of Fairy Tail had been invited, as well as little Asuka since the girl hadn't wanted to be left out despite being so young.

Ultear was prepared for three teenage girls. Not so much for Romeo and Asuka and Lyon and Gray ended up coming for the earlier portion of the evening, with both men leaving once the kids started falling asleep.

She'd honestly been grateful for Gray's help with the kids. She had expected Lyon to be the better one with kids, considering his familiarity with them was a little higher than Gray's.

Gajeel pushed the door to Meredy's room open and Ultear watched as he nudged at Wendy's leg with his boot.

"Oi, brat, get up." He said.

She watched Meredy and Wendy both react to his voice.

Wendy sat up and looked dazed, coming out of her hour long dead sleep.

Meredy didn't look any better.

But Wendy instantly focused as she saw Levy and stood up, casting magic as she moved.

Ultear was impressed as she watched the speed of the girl in her healing magic.

"She..." Wendy started as she ran her glowing hands over Levy.

"Yeah. I found her in the bathroom. I should have brought her sooner, but she was upset." Gajeel said.

Wendy pulled back and looked at the bed.

"Use mine." Ultear said.

Wendy nodded and Gajeel turned to follow as she led the way out the room.

"Mum?" Meredy frowned.

"Go back to sleep. Wendy has to work." Ultear said. "Nothing we can do right now."

Well, Meredy's Sensory Link could have an effect, but Ultear got the feeling Gajeel already knew how Levy felt.

Her guess just from the pieces and what she'd gleaned over interacting with the Fairy Tail members told her more than she wanted to know.

Poor little Levy.

Ultear followed after them to see Gajeel lay Levy out on top of her blanket.

Wendy quickly got to work.

The Script Wizard might never get over this loss.

Ultear looked up as Gajeel looked a little lost.

"I really do wish I could help." Ultear said quietly.

"But you have Time Magic." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her.

"That isn't something so easily done." Ultear said.

"But it can be done." Gajeel countered.

"At the cost of my own life." Ultear shook her head.

"But..." Gajeel grumbled. "What if it was someone else's life? Or just part of it? Mine? I'm immortal. All us Dragons are."

Ultear shook her head. "I'm sorry Gajeel. I truly am. The spell I would have to do won't work with an immortal life. I wish I could use a bit of your life to do it, I really do. I would in a hearbeat. Maybe if I'd been there when it first happened I could have done something to hold it off until Wendy could have stabilized her, but there is nothing at this point that any of us can do except hope Wendy can heal her."

Gajeel hung his head. "Still...I guess...better I hear this than her." He said.

"Being used to the disappointment in life can be a real burden, can't it?" She gave him a half hearted smile when he looked up.

"Being cruel is a bitch." He huffed a laugh.

Ultear took a step forward as Wendy wobbled on her feet, but Gajeel caught her quickly.

"Done." Wendy mumbled. "I...she'll be alright physically."

Gajeel picked the young Dragon up and Ultear watched him carry her towards the door.

"Thanks squirt, really." Gajeel said. "You can go back to sleep now."

Wendy mumbled a response and was out a second later.

Ultear sat with Levy as she listened to Gajeel put Wendy back to bed.

The mate of the infamous Metal Dragon was regaining her color, but still not awake.

Such was the nature of the trauma. Maybe tomorrow she'd have thought it was a bad dream.

Ultear raised her hand and hesitated with it over Levy's head.

"Going to make her forget?" Gajeel asked.

"I...no." Ultear shook her head as she looked at him in the doorway. "I was just wondering if I could make the pain softer for her, without making it distant. Normally one would use time relation in distance to soften emotional pain."

"Easy words please?" Gajeel sighed. "It's kind of been a long night."

"Right." Ultear looked back at Levy. "Traditionally, one would make the memory seem like it is much farther back in the past in order to make it hurt less. But if I put it too far back, it would be before you and I've been told her past before you wasn't so good."

"She was abused." Gajeel nodded.

"That may have been the cause of this problem to begin with. But my other thought was perhaps altering the memory itself and making it seem like it happened much sooner in her pregnancy and much less catastrophic for her."

"Can you do that?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I'm not that familiar with memory manipulation. I can either make it disappear completely or seem like it happened ages ago. But I know of a Fairy Tail member who works with the Magic Council who can do that stuff."

"Mest." Gajeel nodded. "Strange guy. Shows up about once a month to talk to the Master."

Ultear nodded. "I'd ask him to see about it."

Gajeel sighed. "Can you keep her like this for a bit then?"

"Yes. And Gajeel?" He looked at her again. "Truly, I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"Thanks." Gajeel headed for the stairs and she listened to him go, his steps much quieter now that the danger was past.

xx

Authors Note: Hi! Managed to get my computer back up to some semblance of running again.

So, get this; when a hard drive dies, it is easily one of the worst hassles of computer tech. Like, anything else can die and it's just a matter of replacing it and things are back up normal again. Hard drives...nooooo, that's a whole different kettle of fish. When they decide to go, you've got a grand total of god knows how long (I think it's like playing Russian Roulette on how long and how many times you can try to boot from a busted drive) before it all just craps out on you. So, lets just say that you manage to figure it out before it goes and you can save all your files and everything. You're still not in the clear because even if you can save your files, you're most likely still going to have to reinstall the OS on the new drive (this for the death of the drive holding the OS to begin with) because the OS, it don't like to move... And now, I'm dealing with having to reinstall EVERYTHING! Not just the OS, but every MF program I had installed to either hard drive because even though my one drive is fine, all the base bootup files for the programs were based out of the old hard drive which died. So even though I tried to get ahead by installing all my programs on the other drive, I still can't win because they require files from a dead drive to run... FEH.

Anywho, with some basic file transferring experience (and the files) I can actually take all the old programs and just copy them into the Program Files folder and things would be cool again. Except I don't have the equipment for saving the old hard drive like that. So now I'm waiting on my tech guy to get the hard drive I sent him and send me back all the files so I don't maybe have to install everything from scratch...maybe... I'm laying lots of hope on that maybe and I'll still probably have to do it, so procrastinating probably isn't worth it. But F-it, leave me my denial at least!

All that aside, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as sad as it was. I cried writing it, if none of you shed at least a tear, I'll cry more. But from here it is all up to goodness. Mostly. No spoilers! Though we all know a wedding is nigh. So much excitement!


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Levy tightened the frown as she listened to Gajeel make so damn much noise in the office room.

How could any of his jewelry making cause that much noise?

But that wasn't even the real problem to her as she tried to focus on not messing up the taco meat for dinner.

Lily had showed her exactly how to properly and thoroughly cook ground meat and he'd laid out every single step of the recipe so easily for her.

The cat himself was off for the night with Wendy and Carla and Romeo as the kids wanted to go see a movie tonight.

She mixed in the seasoning and felt her eyes water at the amount of spice she could smell in it. Lily had taken pity on her and mized the spices earlier before he left. Now she was wondering if he'd even used a recipe himself.

Or was this what he and Gajeel ate all the time?

She looked up as she was scraping the meat into the bowl when the loud crash sounded.

Levy almost dropped the pan when she heard Gajeel cussing through the door and down the hall.

Ever since she'd moved in with him, she'd noticed his violent attitude and his foul mouth had both curbed themselves. Now, two months after Christmas, she rarely heard him so vehemently cuss anything out.

She set the pan on the counter and hurried down the hall.

She didn't even care if he did get angry at her for barging in like this. Levy just had to know he hadn't hurt himself doing something stupid again.

As she pushed the door open, she was surprised.

At least it answered her primary question and addressed what she'd seen as a major problem.

All the books that had been disappearing from the shelves in the living room, she saw on the shelves in the office.

He'd kept the door closed for two weeks now while he'd been on a job last week and too busy the week before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levy asked him, her voice only a little raised.

"What?" Gajeel frowned as he held a hand to his head.

She watched as blood dripped between his fingers and reached for the dishtowel she'd tucked in her shirt collar to avoid splatters.

He was a Dragon, it wasn't going to kill him.

She reached up with it and he took it out of her hand and used his clean hand to usher her back out.

"Gajeel, what are you doing in there?"

"It's not done, you can't see it." He snapped back.

He pushed past her to go to the bathroom on the main floor and she stood in the doorway as she watched him peel the towel from his head.

The gash was fairly bad, but he just held the towel back to his head as he struggled with one hand to open the closet and pull out the first aid kit Lily kept in there.

Levy scowled as she shoved his hand away and did it for him.

"Don't get snappy with me mister." Levy glared at him as she pulled out what he'd need.

"I..." He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Levy. I just..."

"It hurts, I know."

"It's not that. I'm used to pain." He waved it off as he leaned over the sink and threw the towel in the tub.

Levy took hold of a washcloth and soaked it before wiping at the cut on the side of his head, just a little ways back from his temple.

"I'm not done and I hate screwing up… so I've been afraid to show you."

"Screwing up what?" She frowned as she pressed the wet cloth against his gash. As he said, he was used to pain.

He held it in place as she opened the tube of ointment.

"I didn't want you to see until I was done, but I can't get the magic to actually cooperate, so I guess there is no point in not showing you." He sighed as he pulled the cloth back.

She smeared the ointment on before taking up a piece of gauze.

He held still as she set it in place and then took hold of the wrap bandage to begin wrapping it around his head.

"And why did you have my books in there?"

"Made sense." He shrugged.

"I thought they were just disappearing. Don't you… know how much that scares me?" She looked at the floor.

"I… god I'm sorry Levy. I completely forgot." Gajeel groaned. "I swear I didn't mean to make you worry about them."

xx

Gajeel felt like such an idiot.

Her ex had sold her books and left her with almost nothing. And here he was taking them from the living room without telling her where they were going.

He stood up after she secured the end of the wrap.

"Levy, please don't be mad at me." He begged.

She looked up at him.

"I just… I don't want to lose everything again." She said quietly.

"No, I swear I won't let that happen." He said quickly. "I just wasn't thinking because I keep forgetting that it really hasn't been that long." He took hold of her hand. She didn't try and hold his like normal.

"I can't stand secrets Gajeel. I want you to trust me." She said.

"I do, I really do." He tugged her back towards the office room.

He'd gotten the bookshelves in easy enough and the seamless design had come fluidly. His worktable and organizers had gone up in the other side of the room quite fine.

But for some reason, the lace lattice divider he'd been trying to do all day wasn't going up quite that smoothly.

Normally his magic was fine and he could manage shit like this in his sleep. Today it wasn't.

And he was starting to wonder if it was just his magic telling him he was too stressed out.

He pushed the door to the office open and used his magic again.

Instead of breaking down though, the divider finally went up in a solid piece in the middle of the room.

"I was working on this and the stupid divider hadn't been cooperating with me." He said as he motioned to the room.

He watched her blink as she stared at her books scattered on the shelves. Her collection had grown over the time she'd been living with him and it had taken a month, but he'd gotten her to start buying the books she really liked.

How could she think he would ever sell her books when he was the one who bought them for her?

Sometimes he wished Freed would just give him the address of her ex so he could go bury the man himself.

"You're so annoying sometimes Gajeel." Levy finally said.

"Wait, what?" He frowned, and then clenched his fist on the door frame as it hurt his head.

He watched her move towards the chair he'd made up in the windowsill for her.

Technically half the windowsill was in his workspace, but at least this way he could always look up and see her reading from his table. He didn't mind that so much.

"I didn't need all this. I was happy with the living room." She said.

"But..." He started.

"It's nice. Thank you." She finally looked at him with a smile again.

He'd started thinking she didn't like it at all.

And that he was screwing up with more than just the room.

"Now, I think I managed to not mess up dinner." She said.

He nodded and started out of the room with her.

That was a fight he had avoided by a hair.

Her books were that important to her.

xx

Jellal tried not to laugh as Gajeel moped at the bar beside him and Laxus.

"It's not funny." Gajeel growled at him.

"I know. I'm just laughing because you're an idiot. Seriously, why didn't you just get the materials shipped to Laxus? Would have been easier, Mira would have had access to them, and the rest of us come and go from his place anyway it wouldn't look out of place." Jellal shrugged.

Laxus huffed. "He's got a point."

"Because I wanted to go over everything as it came. I mean, it's only a couple weeks away now and I'm still missing stuff." Gajeel set his empty mug on the bar again.

"It'll come. Or we'll work without it." Mira said as she came to refill his liquor.

Jellal still wanted to laugh.

Levy had been in a huff over seeing packages showing up for the past couple weeks now and he couldn't blame her.

"Look, hiding at the guild isn't going to make her anger go away. You might as well finish that and go get her from Natsu and Lucy's place." Laxus suggested.

"I know. I just… what am I supposed to tell her? I can't tell her the truth." Gajeel grumbled.

"Then just tell her some stupid lie. But make it believable." Jellal said.

"If anyone but you two told him to lie, it'd just sound odd." Mira sighed.

"She said she was leaving if I didn't tell her and she's too damn smart for me to lie to." Gajeel said. "She's seriously not going to come back to the house until I tell her. She's been at Flame Brain's house for two days now and Lily has been running interference between us trying to make sure she doesn't actually leave me. This was supposed to be a surprise, not a mistake." Gajeel put his head on the bar counter.

Jellal sighed as he looked over the mane of black hair at Laxus.

Laxus shrugged at him.

Both men looked at Mira silently.

The woman sighed.

"Look, give me a couple minutes to talk to Lucy and see if I can't get Lucy to talk some sense into her. Maybe your behavior was just freaking her out."

"But… I'm not acting any different?" Gajeel finally looked up at her.

Jellal raised a brow. Just how long before Mira had called Laxus had Gajeel been here? He looked horrible.

The man had been a member of Dark Guilds for years before Fairy Tail, was a cruel and heartless bastard before Levy showed up despite being in Fairy Tail, and he was a fully fledged Dragon for heaven sake.

He shouldn't ever look this beat up over anything.

Mira scoffed. "So you think. As you just said, Levy is smart. She's been seeing those packages showing up and probably thinks the worst because she's still not over last year. She might act strong, but the anniversary is coming up you know."

"I know, that's why I planned the wedding on that day. I was hoping it would make that day not something horrible for her." Gajeel said.

Jellal had to admit the man could be sensitive when he wanted to be.

Mira sighed as she pulled her phone out. "Still, let me call Lucy."

xx

Lucy jumped at her phone ringing and sighed when she saw Mira's number.

How could Gajeel keep getting packages from strange people and be so secluded these past few weeks and not think Levy would worry?

Being secretive and shady was something the man was good at, but it was the last thing Levy needed in her life at this point.

He claimed to love her and Lucy had seen all the nice things Gajeel had done for her, so she was having a hard time reconciling it with Levy.

Natsu swore up and down that Gajeel was even more devoted to Levy than he was to her and Lucy believed him.

But seeing Levy sleeping in their spare room was still getting on her nerves.

"Levy, I have to take this. It's Mira." She said to the girl doing one of her puzzles on the kitchen table.

Levy didn't even look up, she just waved her off. Natsu raised a brow at her. Lucy shrugged in answer.

How was she supposed to know what Mira wanted from her?

Lucy headed outside and answered after almost the fifth ring.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"It's not important." Mira brushed it off. That was rare, Lucy had never seen Mira not annoyed at being ignored for any length of time. Normally she was less indicative of her annoyance, unless it was Laxus ignoring her. "Is Levy there?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to her? She should have her phone."

"No, I wanted to make sure she wasn't in earshot." Mira said.

"I'm outside. She's in the kitchen doing a puzzle with Natsu." Lucy said.

"Good, I think. That idiot better not tell her anything if he can hear me." Mira sounded as if she was giving him the Evil Glare.

Lucy could see Natsu shudder from the window and grinned.

"He'll keep quiet. But I'll head for the garden anyway. He can't hear as well from there thanks to the waterfall." Lucy said.

"Good." Mira sighed. "Look, you know Levy is mad at Gajeel right now, right?"

"How can I not?" Lucy countered.

"Rhetorical." Mira snapped. "We've all been in on this and as much as Gajeel is now glaring at me, I can't keep expecting you to not know when you're now in the middle of it."

"What is going on? Is he moving out on her or something? Breaking up with her but just can't do it cleanly?" Lucy frowned as she sat on the bench by the waterfall.

Her entire garden had aspects of her Zodiac keys all over the place. Like the sand garden around the small pond with the waterfall in the center of the garden. And the little lion and lamb statues by the single entrance in the hedge around the whole thing. Everything from the Zodiac was represented and her summons all said they liked it. Well, other than Aquarius, but the woman had never gotten along with Lucy. But Scorpio confided that she did like it, so Lucy was happy with that little secondhand appreciation.

"No, far from it actually." Mira sighed. "Ever since he proposed to her, he's been planning for the wedding like an idiot. Can you actually believe these guys thought they could get away with this without my help? I mean really Lucy, when I first pried it out of them it was literally being planned by just Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, and the rest of the boys, minus Natsu and Gray of course. Even Cobra was in on this before me."

Lucy laughed. "And they thought it was going to work? Please tell me it wasn't a horrible plan before you took over?"

Mira laughed. "Actually, no, it wasn't. And I didn't need to take over. Freed has kept them all pretty much on track and Gajeel was surprisingly down to earth with his ideas. But that's not what I was calling about. I just wanted to let you know that all this was going down because we need you to not let Levy completely leave him over this. She might be upset that he's being secretive, but it's for a good cause I promise."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I need you to lie to Levy and keep her there somehow. I know it'll be a pain for the next couple weeks, but she is mad at Gajeel and I think we should work with that."

"What?" Lucy heard Gajeel and Laxus in the background.

"Shut up." Mira must have glared at them.

"Work with it?" Lucy bit at her lip. "I think I can do that actually. I hate the idea of lying to her, but I can spin it so that it isn't a complete lie. Just give me a moment."

"You are the author in the Guild." Mira gave small praise.

It brought up the horrible embarrassment of having Mira read her Dragon pamphlet last month at Valentines day.

That had been so horrible. But educational.

She had learned a lot about both Laxus and Gajeel that night and not all of it she'd wanted to know. But Mira was a lot more forthcoming with the gritty details while drinking. And she was pretty sure Cana helped out on prying the information for her.

Lucy finally stood up from her bench.

"I've got it. I'll just tell her he's on a dangerous mission and that's why he's been secretive. So that she doesn't get involved in it. And I'll just tell her it might be best if she stays here in order to make it easier, that way he can not have to worry about her, since Natsu is always around." Lucy said. "Technically not a lie. Hiding anything from Levy is a dangerous thing to do. And keeping her here would be easier on him."

Mira laughed. "I see your logic there. I think that'll do nicely."

"I guess." Gajeel was barely audible in the background. "But...I'll miss my shrimp." He sounded like he hit his head on the bar counter.

Lucy laughed. "He'll get over it."

"True." Mira said. "Now, you go take care of that, I've got Dragons to help clean up."

"Good luck." Lucy said.

"You're the one who needs it." Mira laughed at her as she hung up.

Lucy sighed.

Yeah, she did.


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Freed sighed as he and Bickslow walked the length of the beach by Magnolia gardens.

Honestly, the sand did feel good on his feet since it was still morning. Hearing Bickslow complain about having to get up so early was not as fun.

"Seriously, why are we out here at dawn?" Bickslow caught up to him, holding his boots in his hand.

"To figure out the best location for the end of this week, I told you that when I dragged you out here." Freed sad.

"But… why us? Wouldn't Gajeel be better for this?"

"Want to watch someone sink in sand half the day? He weighs more than us and unless he keeps full concentration on his magic at all times, he sinks in this loose sand. Hence why we are trying to find the more compact sand of this beach." Freed said as they headed along the empty beach towards the gardens.

He'd only started so far out in the hopes it would wake Bickslow up.

He knew full well where the best spot was because he'd come out before the weekend by himself.

He was just seeing how dirty it got left over the course of the weekend and the weekdays. That way he'd know how early to show up to clean up.

Of course, if Bickslow stopped complaining, it would make it easier.

"You don't need me for this, do you?" Bickslow sighed.

"Not really, but would you rather be helping Elfman and Ever shop for the food?"

Freed watched him shudder. "Not really."

"Exactly, therefore, I need you here."

"How do you always know how to avoid unplesant things?" Bickslow asked as Freed saw the area of beach directly in front of the gardens. It was one of the best locations and smoothest spots up until the sligthly rapid drop towards the water about fifty yards away from the edge of the garden wall.

"You have your dolls right?" Freed asked, ignoring the question.

"Always." Bickslow frowned.

"Alright, two at the corners of the garden walls please." He pointed at both corners as he walked towards the stairs in the center of the wall.

Bickslow motioned for his little floating dolls to take directions and Freed watched them float roughly over the corners of the wall. Enough that he could see them.

"Alright, two more to form a square." He pointed them off, leaving the one doll floating near him.

"That seems kind of small if we're having the Dragons here." Bickslow said.

Freed nodded. "It does. Farther out then."

The far two moved even farther out from the wall, nearly to the loose sand slope.

Bickslow pulled himself up onto the wall and looked out. "That looks better."

"Much. And I believe the Dragons will be taking human form for this, so that is less of an issue. Only one Dragon won't take human form and that is Acknologia." Freed said.

"Right. And he's coming, isn't he?" Bickslow sighed.

"As far as I was aware. The list contains almost every Dragon aside from three who are too hateful of humans to bother."

"But… doesn't Acknologia hate us too?" Bickslow asked as Freed motioned for the dolls to come in again.

"I guess he can get over it for one day easier than they can." Freed shrugged as he sat on the wall to put his boots back on.

"Still, is Magnolia cool having so many Dragons show up?"

"That is on our agenda for today." Freed said.

Bickslow slipped his boots on as he started to follow Freed to the office of the Gardens.

xx

Mira stood and stretched as she finished securing the glittering, glowing diamond at the center of the veil band that Levy would be wearing in just a couple days.

"Now that is gorgeous work." Judy said as she came into the back room.

Mira had been in love with the shop the moment she set foot in it three months ago. And she adored the work Judy and Gajeel did.

These sapphires and diamonds should have cost a fortune, but Judy said she'd just take it out of Gajeels hide later and grinned it off.

"I hope so. These threads are beautiful. I still can't believe Gajeel can make such light metallic threads. When he first introduced Hatti I was skeptical, but that Dragon is every bit as great as you." Mira said. "Only, with fabric instead of jewels."

Judy nodded. "I just love the embroidery you two put together on this."

"You put in a lot of help too." Mira nudged her shoulder as Judy ruffled the veil into place on their form frame.

"Creating gems is about as hard as breathing for me though. Actually putting them to use...I'm not that creative honestly. Most the design in this shop is Gajeel. I just supply the materials for him to work with." Judy waved it off.

Mira looked at the dress and veil again.

Levy had said she liked poof but that it was just too much on her. So Mira had worked in a design that gave flare to the back of the dress as Levy would move, yet still keep the simple flow of the elegant design she preferred. And Hatti had used the glowing dust integrated threads to create gorgeous patterns of scales in the fabric.

Mira traced her hand over where she had once had a seam in the previously pristine white gown.

One of Hatti's skills involved manipulation of fabric and she'd taken all of Mira's seams out by turning it into a single piece of fabric again, only, in the shape of the dress. It was wonderful, but it had taken a fair bit of work from what Mira had heard.

And now she'd finished sewing the diamonds and sapphires along every single scale embroidered into the fabric.

The whole thing would glitter and sparkle and come night, glow so beautifully.

Gajeel had even used the crystal dust he'd made in the necklace and bangles that went with the dress.

"It's going to be hard to make sure this fits on her, you know..." Judy sighed.

"Not a big deal actually. We already fit her earlier this week."

"So she's seen it already?" Judy asked.

"Not that she remembers." Mira laughed. "We had Ultear wipe her memory of it using her Time magic."

"Devious." Judy smiled. "And I missed it?"

"It was literally only me and Ultear with her, so yeah… sorry." Mira sighed.

"Nah, just makes it even more worth it come this weekend. I've stared at this thing for almost two months now as we've put it together, I can wait a little longer." Judy helped Mira drape the large protecting cloth over it after Mira tucked all the spread out fabric away.

It wasn't a huge train, but it did drag just a hint.

Or rather, it would if Hatti hadn't used her magic to ensure the fabric never hit the ground. It would always act as if the ground were half an inch higher than it was.

Mira wasn't sure how that magic came into effect, but she'd take it as it was.

She started to follow Judy back out to the empty shop as they heard the bell above the door ring.

"So, has Gajeel seen it?" Judy asked.

Mira shook her head as she looked up at Laxus shaking his hair out from the rain outside. "No. the only ones who've actually seen it have been us, Hatti, and Ultear."

"Can I?" Laxus asked.

"This weekend." Mira smiled.

"Damn." He grinned. "You ready?"

"For taste testing? Always." Mira pulled her coat on. Well, one of Laxus' older coats that she'd liked and so she'd altered for her own size.

"You guys have fun. I'll make sure nothing happens to the dress in the next two days." Judy said as she followed them to the door.

"And you'll be able to get it to the Gardens yourself?" Laxus asked. "We can always have Mira come help you if you need it."

Mira nodded.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've got my ways. Be there at eight right?" Judy confirmed.

Laxus nodded. "Yeah. Ass crack of dawn."

Both women laughed as Mira ushered Laxus back out into the rain and Judy locked up the shop.

Mira could feel it as the protective magic activated. It was terrifyingly strong.

xx

Erza looked over the three drawings Reedus had done up for her by specifications as the man himself was mixing up frosting colors for her.

"Which one are you going with?" Jellal asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure. Mira says this one." She pointed at the drawing on the left side where all three were laid on the table. "And I like that one, but does she realize how hard that scale pattern is going to be?"

"Not so hard." Reedus said quietly. "As long as you can get the base as flat as possible on each tier, I can easily create the lines for you."

"You're sure?" Erza asked as Reedus finished with the metallic gray that was to be the edge of the scales on the pattern Mira had suggested. "We can always go with the simpler one. I mean, it's not like Levy is going to care at this point."

"No." Jellal shook his head. "Mira said that one would be best, and Reedus says he can do it. It won't be that hard with all three of us you know."

"It has to be done tonight though. There is no messing up and starting over." Erza said.

"When have you ever messed up a cake before?" Jellal raised a brow at her.

Erza sighed. "When I was seven and I mismeasured ingredients."

"And since then?" Reedus asked. "I've never seen you make a mistake with any confections."

"But this is too important for the risk."

"It's fine Erza." Jellal said as he picked up a bowl of plain light grey frosting.

Erza watched as Reedus held open the bag for him and the two dumped the entire bowl into it.

"You're just nervous, I can understand that. It's tomorrow. So, let's get this done tonight and go home and get some quality sleep." Jellal said as he wrapped a rubber band around the end of the bag until it couldn't go on anymore.

Erza hesitated as she stepped forward when he squeezed on the bag.

He held out the little bit of frosting to her.

"Have you ever done this before?" She frowned at them both.

"Art, yes. All the time." Reedus smiled. "It's just like painting, just different mediums."

Jellal shrugged. "Probably not since you chewed my ear off when you were eight." She looked wide-eyed at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding Erza. Meredy and I practiced just last week when you decided you wanted to take on the cake. Granted it was cupcakes and rainbow frosting and she and Wendy and Romeo and Asuka ate them about as fast as I could practice; I'm not that bad." He said.

She sighed and picked up the edible metallic glitter.

"You'd better hope not."

xx

Jellal wiped his hands on the dish towel Reedus handed him and looked as Erza finished up with sticking the last bit of glitter on the cake.

It did look good.

"Got extra?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Why?"

Reedus headed for the kitchen door and Jellal reached to help Erza activate Freed's Runes.

It would keep the cake fresh overnight, and make it so that they didn't have to move it. Tomorrow Mest was going to teleport it for them as his little bit of help in this project.

Almost half of Fairy Tail had gotten involved in some way or another. Even Gray and Natsu.

And Levy was none the wiser with Lucy looking after that aspect.

He felt bad for Gajeel, but this way they'd been able to get more done in the past two weeks than in the past few months.

"Just figured we could take it home. I mean, it is edible and all."

Erza gave him a sly look. "Frosting too?"

"If you want it." He grinned.

She laughed as she took the last of the frosting and he looked back at the cake with her as they headed for the kitchen door.

Really, she shouldn't have been worried about anything concerning this cake.

The Runes would protect it and her skills had never faltered since her failure years ago.

God that had been a bad cake. But he'd eaten it because if he and Simon hadn't she'd cry and that was the worst.

Jellal took her hand when she put the leftovers in a bag to carry home and walked her out of the guild, Cana coming down to lock up.

"You guys finished?" Cana asked.

"Yeah." Jellal called back. "Extra frosting on the counter if you want it."

"Sweet." Cana sighed as she closed the door behind them.

"Is Bacchus at her house or something?" Erza frowned.

"Yeah. She was up helping Gray with the ribbon bows that we were putting around the edge of the platform Freed is writing up tomorrow. Bacchus came by while you were still working to tell Mira that he'd gotten all the booze covered. Because it isn't a Fairy Tail party without food and drink."

"And something getting broken." Erza snorted a laugh.

"Well, hopefully nothing gets broken tomorrow. Though if it is, I hope it is something non-important." Jellal sighed as they walked back towards their house.

He was still grateful that Gajeel and Laxus had let him and Erza move into a separate place from his crew and still keep a cheap rent. With his jobs with Erza these last few months, he'd actually been able to keep up on the bills and even get ahead.

Pretty soon he'd feel comfortable actually proposing to her. Maybe next month.

Getting Crime Sorciere as an official sub Guild of Fairy Tail had finally helped clear up their job restrictions and get Cobra's name cleared from the records with the Magic Council. And his.

"Jellal?"

He looked at Erza. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, you just seemed really quiet."

"Sorry, just thinking about how things have gotten much better lately."

"For everyone?"

"For me." Jellal said. "It's hard to think just a few months ago Ultear and I had been contemplating trying to squeeze the four of us into an even smaller apartment in an effort to cover things and work on keeping our noses clean. And then when Laxus and Gajeel made that offer...I was really relieved. I know it seems selfish, but I'm kind of glad not be living directly with them still."

"You didn't like living with your team?" She asked as they turned onto the street the complex was on.

"No, I loved it, don't get me wrong on that. I really did enjoy it. We were like a family for years. Cobra used to joke that Ultear and I acted like an old married couple in raising Meredy and in a way, I do feel closer to them than anyone else other than you. Cobra always seemed to act like the lazy teenage child of the family and it's been good to see Kinana pulling him out of that attitude."

"So… you miss it?"

"A little. I think… I'm not quite ready yet, and Gajeel still hasn't given me back that ring… but I would like a family of my own someday. With you Erza."

"Is that your way of asking me?" She frowned at him.

"No." He laughed. "Like I said, I've got no ring yet and I'm not quite where I'd want to be financially, but when I am, I will ask. I guess… I suppose I'm just throwing out this to test your response?"

"Well… if you did ask me to marry you, with a nice dinner date and maybe a evening walk in the Gardens, I think I might be inclined to say yes." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he pulled out his key to unlock their door.

xx

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Sorry for skipping out this past weekend, but as you can tell, things are getting pretty exciting in this story!

I did however have a great reviewer point out something that may have bothered more of you than I thought. I swear I didn't intend for it to be such a bother, but I'm pretty sure most of you are just too patient with me to point it out to me. Luckily one of you has no qualms calling me out on it! All the time skips may or may not have been mentioned to me before in much more subtle ways... but I will be addressing them here shortly. I'll be going back and adding them in as intermediary chapters for readers who like to binge read from the beginning, but also as a huge conglomeration chapter for everyone who doesn't want to go back. (You're still welcome to if you want to just reread the whole thing anyway.) I had intended to go over another of the things my reviewer brought up already in the next chapter: Levy's Ex; but now I'll just bring that up in the intermediary chapters I'll be adding in.

If anyone has any spots in here they'd like to have expounded on or gaps that you think I need to fill in, now is the time to bring it up so I know where to work. Otherwise you'll all just have to be stuck with anything I see... and as the author, I see much less than any of you, while at the same time seeing so much more... if that makes sense?

So, please look forward to that bit of addition this weekend while I'm home alone and can actually work on my own things. Hope you all keep enjoying this story!


	25. Chapter -5

Author's Note: At the beginning this time!

So I have added in a few "chapters" in case you didn't notice (ha ha, I'm sure you did). This is really just a collection for those who don't want to go back and read through the story again for the .5 fill ins that I had requested of me. Still not done with them, but I did want everyone to have something while I'm working on more and the rest of the story. So please, enjoy these little bits of background and filler to maybe help close up some of the various gaps that you noticed. And if you find any other spots where you'd like more depth, let me know. If it fits in the story, I'll be glad to add it. If it doesn't and you still want it, I may be up for adding it as a one-shot to this (potentially a side story if it's big enough).

xx

Chapter 2.5

Lily watched as Levy came into the hall the morning after Wendy had cleared her for practice with Freed.

The Script Wizard had been scared of everything. Especially the Dragons.

But then, Gajeel scared everyone. Anyone who didn't know him anyway.

Lily slid from his chair as Gajeel was talking to Freed.

"Miss Levy." Lily kept his small form as he approached her. No need to scare her.

She jolted, but looked down at him. "I...Lily right?"

"Pantherlily, yes. But you are welcome to call me Lily." He smiled at her. "I have heard Wendy says you're doing much better today."

"I...yes. Nothing hurts anymore and so Freed said he'd work on some basic Runes with me again." She said as she looked up.

Lily pointed to where Freed and Gajeel were talking.

"Gajeel is just letting him know about the effects and limitations of the band he ate. Apparently he wasn't supposed to eat it." Lily frowned.

"He wasn't?" Levy tilted her head. "He said it wouldn't affect him."

Lily shook his head as he walked beside her. "It hasn't, but it seems on the legal side, his eating it was not helpful."

"I see..." Levy swallowed nervously as they approached the two men.

"Good morning Levy." Freed said.

"Morning Shrimp." Gajeel raised his hand in greeting.

Lily watched Levy flinch.

"Shrimp?" Freed frowned at him.

"She's small and blue. Shrimp." Gajeel shrugged.

Freed just shook his head.

"Well, have fun practicing today. Let me know if you need anything." Gajeel said to them both.

"Of course." Freed said.

Lily watched his partner head off. "Sorry about him Miss Levy. He really doesn't mean any harm to you."

"I...know." She nodded.

xx

Erza stood in the open yard with Lily as Levy and Freed practiced writing up Runes for Fire.

They'd specially waited for Natsu to be back for this practice. Just in case.

Levy hesitated as she raised her pen in the air again.

Freed had just showed her how to launch the word at her target. In this case, Natsu.

"I...are you sure he'll be alright?" Levy frowned.

Five days was hardly time for her to get to know everyone in the Guild. She was barely familiar with the regulars. Mira had given her a notebook Reedus did up of all the members in quick sketch form. That way she could study it and at least know the members by name.

Lily sighed as Erza stepped forward.

"Levy, don't think of Natsu as a person right now. Think of him as an enemy and attack with Fire. Pretend he's a spider or something." Erza said sharply. "Better yet, pretend he's your ex and go all out with the anger."

"But I...I couldn't do that to anyone." Levy looked scared.

Natsu came running towards her.

"Really Levy, I can take whatever Fire you throw at me." The Dragon grinned. "I'm a Fire eater. Like Metal head ate your band, I eat fire."

Levy looked up at him. "Really?" She looked worried.

Freed quickly wrote up the script and let the flaming word fall.

It didn't hit the ground even though Levy jumped back from it.

Natsu caught it in his hand and brought it up to his mouth to inhale it.

"See. Now hit me." He bounced back from her. "Really, please."

Levy slowly wrote out the script and pushed it at him as it lit.

Natsu let it come to him.

"Good, see. You can do it." Erza said.

She looked down at Lily and nodded.

"You will need to practice with Natsu for at least the next half hour." Freed said. "Fire is an easy and low cost script, and one we can easily contain and remove as you can see."

Levy nodded nervously.

xx

Natsu was about stuffed after forty minutes of practice. But Levy was getting the hang of actually directing her magic at him.

He looked up after the last word came to him to see Gajeel coming out of the hall with Lily and Erza.

He held up his hand to Levy to get her to stop writing.

She nodded as he started to hurry towards her.

"That was great effort Levy." Natsu said cheerfully.

Lucy warned him to go easy on the new girl and he now saw why.

She was way too scared. If she turned and saw Gajeel, she'd probably scream.

"Levy." Erza called out to her.

Natsu watched, wide eyed as Freed and Levy both turned to look at them.

Instead of screaming, she just looked mildly scared.

"Go on in Flame Brain. I'll take over." Gajeel said.

Natsu sighed. "I'm good." He assured. He wasn't sure how much more Fire even he could eat.

"Seriously, Blondie wants you in."

Natsu nodded. "It'll be alright Levy. Gajeel's just mean." He said.

Levy nodded. "Sometimes."

"I'll be your new target Shrimp. Hit me with anything you have." Gajeel said.

"I...are you sure?" She frowned as Natsu headed for the door.

He looked back at Gajeel's laugh. "Like you could hurt me." The bigger Dragon snorted.

Natsu watched her hesitate before finally giving in.

She just looked so scared.

xx

Freed sighed as he got off the phone with the prosecutor in the town Levy had lived in.

Last week had been a phone nightmare.

He wanted to do all of this without Levy being involved again. It had been scary enough finding her like that, he didn't need to see her that scared again.

But thanks to Mira and the rest of the girls living in the dorms, Levy felt safer here.

He'd spent every waking hour with the Master and Wendy with her to make sure that Levy's magic was going to come back easily. No sudden bursts that would hurt her.

The look on her face last week had been priceless. He smiled to himself at seeing how scared she'd looked when Laxus and Gajeel offered to be her target practice to get back into shape with her magic.

That kind of fear wasn't something he'd thought he'd see from her anytime soon.

She wasn't afraid of them, she'd been afraid her magic would hurt them.

Freed had used the opportunity to use his strongest Lightning Rune on Gajeel and the Dragon merely flinched.

Laxus had jumped at it and absorbed it all from Gajeel.

He looked up as Mira knocked on the office door.

"Freed?" She asked as she peeked her head in.

"Hmm?"

"Done arguing with people?" She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

He sighed. "At least until the trial. I won't let Levy go back. I've gotten all the pictures Laxus and Bickslow and I took submitted in her place and I'll be presenting for her defense myself. Ever offered to come with me when they give me the date."

Mira nodded. "I think you're right, she doesn't need to be going back there, ever. She's barely stopped jumping whenever anyone in the Guild raises their voice. Wendy is getting tired of constantly reminding them to keep it down. Though Natsu did finally stop brawling in the hall thanks to Gajeel and Laxus terrifying him over it."

Freed laughed. "Maybe it'll stick even when she's used to the Guild?"

"We can hope." Mira laughed. "Not likely though." She moved to look at the papers Freed had on the desk. "Did you need someone to be going with you?"

"Only as a verification really." Freed said.

"I'd recommend taking Wendy with you then. She's the one who's spent the past few days working with her on the medical side. Plus, Wendy is a Dragon so they might respect that more without proof." Mira said.

Freed nodded. "You have a point. Is she in?"

"Yes. Downstairs watching Levy and Lily." Mira headed for the door again.

Freed stood to follow.

xx

Wendy was proud to have been asked to go before the Wizard Council with Freed for this trial.

Levy was important to her. Partly because she seemed to be important to Gajeel too. He'd spent the past week watching over her work with Lily and Wendy had seen him physically move her into the proper form for some defensive training.

She was definitely a lot better under their care.

Lucy had also taken to Levy once the girl had seen the book collection in her room. Wendy swore she'd never seen anyone so in tears over books.

But after Freed said that it was a thing she'd picked up from him, she understood. Freed had easily the largest collection of magic related books in the entire city. Nearly everyone's magic was covered in one book or another. Even Dragon magic, but those were sparse.

"Nervous?" Freed asked from beside her.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm alright. I know what I have to do."

"It'll be alright, you shouldn't be up for long." Freed said.

Wendy sighed. "I just hope we'll be enough."

"We will. I won't accept less." Freed sounded determined and looked cold when Wendy looked up at him.

He still blamed himself.

She reached to hold his hand.

"It's not your fault you know." She said quietly.

"I know. But it is my fault for not checking in with her over the past few years." He said. "I can never make that up to her, but I'm glad the Guild I have come to love has taken her in so completely."

Wendy nodded.

xx

Mest looked from his spot in the Council row as little Wendy was called up.

She looked at all of them and he smiled at her.

She took a deep breath.

He couldn't imagine how hard it would be for someone so sweet like her to stand up here.

As a Fairy Tail member, he would normally be exempt from such a case, but his skills were also few and far between.

"Will you allow Memory Projection Magic?" The Chairman asked Wendy.

The girl nodded and Mest stood up to move for the stairs.

She relaxed as he held out his hand for her on the podium.

"You will submit a memory for verification that there has been no alterations to your memory and that you are indeed Wendy Marvell?"

Wendy nodded and Mest activated his magic. The memory she'd chosen to verify was the one when Gajeel joined from Phantom Lord's destruction. He nodded at the Chairman to verify authenticity.

Terrifying honestly. But fully honest. It was hard to alter a memory of fear like that because it was burned in.

"Now, can you clearly remember the condition Miss McGarden came into your care in?"

Wendy nodded and Mest used the Lacrima sphere to project her memory.

The poor girl had been beaten and bruised and if he was right, that was a sealing band on her wrist.

"According to Justine's statement, McGarden was under the effects of a Sealing Band?" Wendy nodded. "Is the band able to be submitted as evidence?"

Wendy shook her head and Mest almost wanted to laugh at projecting the memory of Gajeel eating it.

The Chairman gaped openly. "And Redfox is alright with that?"

Wendy nodded. "He is a highly powerful Metal Dragon. Human magic is less effective even on me and he's four classes above me." She said assuredly.

The Chairman cleared his throat and nodded. "Very well."

Mest sighed. Wendy was doing good so far. "And final questions for you Miss Marvell. How long have you been treating Miss McGarden?"

"Three weeks and two days and..." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Four hours and thirty-seven minutes. Approximately."

The Council murmured and Mest caught a hint of laughter from one of his co-workers. Wendy was indeed very good.

"And her condition now?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "Physically, her magic is returning at an acceptable safe level and rate. Her physical wounds are fully healed with my Dragon Magic. Emotionally… she jumps at movement, loud noises, and people close to her. Myself, Gajeel Redfox, and the Exceed Pantherlily have been working with her in an effort to reduce her reactions from her trauma as well as give her self defense training and Freed Justine and Pantherlily have been working to help her regain her magic skills." Wendy said.

The Chairman frowned. "Redfox doesn't scare her?"

"Very much so, but that is the point of our exercising using him. Our hope is that after getting over her fear of Gajeel, nothing will scare her again on that same level, least of all a person without Magic." Wendy admitted.

The Chairman laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Thank you Miss Marvell. You may sit."

Mest deactivated his magic and kept hold of her hand as she stepped down from the podium.

Seeing her memories of the young woman as she worked with her were very helpful.

He'd have to see what he could do for the girl himself to make the whole event less traumatic.

It was his area of expertise after all.

xx

Chapter 8.5

Levy sighed as she met up with Gajeel in the training yard.

Her birthday had been pretty hectic, and she still couldn't believe Gajeel had made her something so precious when he didn't even really know her.

"Hey, thought you were bailing on me." He grinned as he stood by the fence.

She shook her head.

She had to admit, while there were moments he still scared her, he had yet to hurt her.

Not to say he would never hurt her, but she just had to remember that he was a Dragon and if he'd wanted to hurt her consciously, he'd have done it.

"No."

"Good." He nodded. "Because we're not doing the usual today." He picked up his backpack at his feet and motioned for her to follow him.

"We aren't?" She frowned, he didn't see her, but he must have sensed it.

"Nope, secret." He said.

"Where is Lily?" She looked around as she let the gate close behind her.

Gajeel headed down the pathway towards the river Fairy Tail sat on.

It wasn't so much a river as the delta a river fed. When the water was in high tide, like it still was, it looked like it was straight out of the ocean.

"He's off elsewhere."

"So...it's just us?" Levy asked nervously.

"Worried Levy?"

"I...I don't mean it badly..." She started.

She tripped and before she could even start to fall forward, her face hit his back.

He'd moved so fast to be in her way. Levy pushed back and got her footing.

"No, get on." He said. "I forgot the rain last night and this slope starts getting worse from here." He reached to pull his long hair over his shoulder.

Levy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

He reached back and she blushed as his arm braced under her. He'd let the backpack fall to his elbow to give her his entire back.

"You know you have nothing to fear from me Levy, I'm not that good at subterfuge. I'm lucky I know what it is." Gajeel laughed.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"No, don't be. I am the one who is moving too fast for you." He shook his head. "Look, we are training today, that I'm serious about. I won't ever see you in that position again. I started this project of you and I'll finish it."

"You don't have to stay at the Hall for me." Levy said.

"Trust me, I don't. I take missions I know others can't finish in a day and I do that instead. Believe me, I do a lot at night too. Money isn't a problem for me, so missions right now aren't my focus."

"But training me is?"

"Exactly." Gajeel said as he came out onto a metal platform at the bottom of the path. "I'll have to let Master and Laki know the slope is getting bad." He said as he let her slide to her feet.

He motioned towards what looked like a cave.

Levy was leery of going in. Not because of Gajeel, but just because dark places scared her.

"Come on, you'll like it." He said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She frowned.

"You don't trust that I'll keep you safe?" He raised a brow at her.

She hesitated.

He held out his hand to her.

"I have my Dragon instincts, but you don't, and I want to change the field." He said.

She tilted her head. "Just trust you?" She reached out her hand.

"For starters." He grinned.

He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket as he slung his backpack back over his shoulder.

xx

Gajeel knew she was scared as he led her into the cave.

But she let him lead and he made sure she was safe. He watched the surprise on her face as the light came around the corner of the tunnel.

She had no idea where they were.

He'd found the cave last year and Gildarts had told him that the cave had been there for a long time now.

It was a secret lagoon that only Fairy Tail had access to.

Gajeel had chipped in his efforts in keeping up the location by creating the pathway inside the tunnel and platform at the opening. As well as all the support to ensure the place never collapsed or caved in.

"This is..." She started as she looked at the lagoon.

"Fairy Tail's private hideaway, yeah." Gajeel said as he let go of her hand to take hold of his backpack with both hands.

He pulled it open and pulled out a large blanket and laid it on the sand Max had provided as his contribution to the beautiful location.

Juvia kept the water clear, Evergreen had done the stonework of the patio, and Laki had done most of the furniture on it.

Those who hadn't done something with their magic usually just helped provide things they could afford. The blankets and towels and various toys for the water came from a handful of the members.

Gajeel laid his blanket out on the sand and kicked his boots off before stepping onto it.

He didn't much care for sand usually, but Max's sand was a bit thicker than most, so he didn't sink as easily.

He motioned for Levy to join him.

"It's beautiful here."

"It's open to all Fairy Tail members, so if you ever want to come here, you can." He said.

"You brought me here for a reason..." She sighed.

"Yeah. I told you I liked you. I know I do from our training sessions. I get to know people through fighting. But you're not like that and Lily pointed that out to me. I just didn't want you to feel pressured by me, so I figured I'd help you do what you do best."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"You learn." He laughed. "Seriously, do you get that mixed up around me?"

She blushed and he thought it was adorable. "You never make sense." She retorted.

"Or maybe it's just that you spend too much time staring at my body." He teased.

"Gajeel!" She pushed at him.

He fell to his back, which let his open shirt fall to reveal most of his front.

She blushed as her hands spread on his chest.

"I know you like me physically. I can tell that by scent. But you are less comfortable with me on a personal level. So here is me opening up to you. Ask me anything." He crossed his hands behind his head and his ankles.

"You mean..." She frowned as she sat back.

"Ask away. If I can't answer, I'll tell you. My Dragon instincts will always pull me to you, but you need more than just that. So get to know me. And I'll ask you things too."

"Is this...a date?" She looked at him.

"If you want it to be." He shrugged.

xx

Chapter 11.5

Laxus wiped at his brow as he and Gajeel sat on top of the roof of the house Gajeel was going to be living in.

"Too god damn hot for October you know." Laxus said.

"Yeah." Gajeel laid back on the plywood. It was a miracle the wood held him, but it had better, considering it was half an inch thick.

Bickslow moved to sit beside Gajeel and Laxus watched as Freed finally threw his gray shirt to the ground three stories down.

Now they were all shirtless up here.

"Just think, it only took us four days to do the roof of the place you guys are in." Gajeel said.

"Well, now that the plywood is up, we don't have to worry about you falling through the roof." Bickslow teased.

"Fuck off." Gajeel flipped him off. "Only when I have my magic activated do I get that heavy."

"Is that so? Huh, didn't know that." Freed frowned. "I just assumed the metal was always there."

"It is." Laxus said. "Believe me, he still weighs a ton."

Gajeel flipped them both off. "I'm only three fifty, so shut up."

"And most of it is muscle." Bickslow sighed as he laid out. "But seriously, why are we out here on the hottest day of the week?"

"So we don't get the rain that is supposed to come this weekend."

"Can't we just have Juvia ensure it doesn't rain?" Laxus asked.

"She's out of town this weekend with Gray on a mission." Gajeel waved it off. "Otherwise I'd ask."

Laxus sighed.

After another minute, he kicked at Gajeel's boot. "Come on, we have to get your roof finished and next week is the last roof. Everything else for the most part can be done with snowfall." Laxus said.

"Fine mother." Gajeel held up his hand.

Laxus braced as he gripped Gajeel's hand and pulled him up.

Bickslow held both hands up and Gajeel and Laxus both pulled him up. Lightly.

xx

Bickslow held up the piece of sheet rock with Freed for Laxus to screw to the studs.

"So, you have that date with Levy tonight?" Freed asked.

"Yeah. Like...fifteenth since I asked I guess." Gajeel said as he held the lower piece of sheet rock up himself and started to secure it.

"You're keeping track?" Bickslow snorted.

"Only by the jewelry I give her." Gajeel grinned.

Bickslow was honestly a bit jealous. He wished he could afford pieces like that for Lisanna.

He heard the door to the garage open.

"You guys started already?"

Bickslow looked up at the doorway to see Jellal and Cobra holding bags.

"Brought food." Cobra said as he held up his bag.

Jellal moved to set his down on a makeshift panel table.

"Place is looking good though." Jellal said. "Is the garage the last place needing the rock?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said as Bickslow finally get to let go of the hook. "I figured the four of us could get it done before lunch and then we could get probably most the house mud and taped before my date."

Jellal nodded as Bickslow moved to dig into the food.

He was so happy for the burger.

"Oi, grab the other end." Freed snapped at him. Bickslow turned to take hold of the piece of sheet rock Freed was trying to pick up.

"Shouldn't take but a minute." Cobra said as he reached for the piece behind that one.

Jellal picked up the other screw gun as Bickslow watched the Poison Dragon hold up the piece by himself for his partner.

Gajeel sighed as the last room was coming together.

xx

Jellal felt covered in drywall mud as Gajeel was in the shower getting rid of his own mud problem.

"So, does he have anything actually planned out?" Cobra asked.

"Like what?" Laxus frowned.

"I mean, everything is still mud and tape right now, but does he have paint and crap picked?" Cobra looked at the spot he was finishing up in the kitchen. Every bloody screw was covered in mud now.

Jellal sighed. He was glad Cobra had taken that job. He'd stick with flat tape with Bickslow.

Laxus shrugged. "I think he was going to pick it out after the party tomorrow. So probably next week. Maybe he's secretly getting Levy's opinion on colors and stuff on their dates." Laxus laughed.

"Not so secretly actually." Gajeel said from the doorway as he straightened his collar.

Jellal had to admit his friend cleaned up fine. The usual rugged and violent looking Dragon was decked out in pressed black pants and a white shirt.

"Dinner at the good place?" Laxus asked.

"Of course." Gajeel nodded. "Would I do less?"

Freed sighed. "I'd hope not." He said.

Jellal took the damp cloth Cobra handed to him and started working to get the mud off his hands.

"Hey, you all know I'm serious about this." Gajeel held up a small box and Jellal was impressed by the opal earrings.

"Still, hard to think that the first of our group getting serious is the least likely to take anything seriously." Cobra said.

"Nah, Bick has that slot covered." Gajeel shook his head. "I'm...second least."

Laxus laughed. "You said it. Who'd be first though?"

All six were quiet for a moment.

"Freed." The other five said simultaneously.

Freed gaped at them and Jellal laughed.

"Really?" The green haired man gave them all a look of disbelief.

Gajeel laughed. "You are the more mature of the group I guess."

"Bickslow is older." Freed pointed out as Gajeel slipped his black boots on.

You could dress the Dragon up, but getting rid of those heavy duty boots would take a miracle.

Jellal sighed as they all started to head out of the house.

"See you all next week?" Cobra asked.

"You got a date too?" Gajeel asked.

"Not tonight. Kinana has work." Cobra waved it off. "Just supposed to be getting my costume fitted for the party tomorrow. Ultear said she'd make sure the cuffs actually fit me."

"Ah, have fun with that." Laxus started to head for his house across the street, which he shared with his crew.

"What are you going as?" Jellal asked Gajee.

"Levy said she'd tell me tonight. She and Lily had it all planned out. Lily won't tell me." Gajeel shrugged. "Can't be worse than last year."

"You didn't show up as anything." Bickslow frowned.

"Exactly." Gajeel locked up his house.

Freed laughed. "I see the logic there." Gajeel grinned.


	26. Chapter 22

AN: Hey everyone! I know, before you all get started, I'm a horrible person for taking so long. I can only beg forgiveness and hope you give it to me. Life for me is never very pleasant, and lately it has been harder than ever to keep going on. I'm already seeing therapy, so there is that, but as anyone of you who also has depression and/or a mental "disability" which causes you to be hindered in daily life knows, therapy is only so effective. Also, medication doesn't do jack for me on my disability side and the few that even touch the depression give me huge mood swings which isn't very helpful, so I don't take any. But my co-author has been extremely supportive during the entire time I've known her, and has recently helped get me back out of the funk I've been in, so I've been able to finally finish this project of ours. Also, getting the other little short work for the Dragon Age thing out of my head definitely helped. I promise I keep trying. Almost every day since the last chapter, I've booted up my computer and tried to write, but it either wouldn't come out or the motivation wasn't there...

Without further ado: a double feature! Two chapters to finish up this story and the epilogue to follow by next weekend provided I can get my computer space back to myself for a few hours.

xx

Chapter 22

Lucy hesitated as she held her hand up to knock on the door to the room they were letting Levy borrow.

She had really done her best to sell the idea that Gajeel was strictly under a classified and highly dangerous mission. Emphasis on the danger.

At first, Levy had simply been angry that he hadn't told her himself. She'd wanted to march back to the house they had shared and scream at him.

Lucy tried to keep her in the kitchen, but it was actually Natsu who'd come through for her once again.

Maybe it was just his tone of voice, but even Lucy had sat down when he spoke.

xx

"Take a seat Levy." Natsu said as Lucy seemed at a loss on how to keep the bookworm in their house.

He hated seeing Lucy so out of her game of words. She prided herself on being the best in Fairy Tail at getting out of trouble with long winded and complicated stories to the point that when he caused damage, the owners of the properties just took the money and told them to leave because they didn't want to hear anymore.

Both women in the room looked at him, sitting surprisingly calm as he was working on the puzzle they'd started.

He looked at Levy as she sat back down. "Look, Gajeel has never been the best at expressing himself. If he wasn't madly in love with you, you'd know it. He wouldn't have you in his house for one. He wouldn't repeatedly, and publicly, say he loves you. And you can be damn sure the tin can wouldn't be asking us to keep you safe while he's putting himself in danger."

Levy slowly nodded. "But he didn't tell me anything."

"He never does when it's this kind of mission. Gramps sends him on the deadly things like this because he's Dragon Royalty. The theory is that if the danger could kill Gajeel, then the entire country should be put on a state of emergency and the Magic council will send in every bit of its forces." Natsu said. "You have to understand Levy, you've only been here a year. I've known him for two. Laxus and Wendy have actually known about him for nearly all of Wendy's life, being Dragons themselves. I'm a half breed, raised for most of my life by Gramps, so I don't have the finer knowledge of the Prince the way the other full blooded Dragons do."

"Exactly Levy. If the people who know him best say not to worry, then you shouldn't. Juvia isn't concerned and she's known him longer than most of Fairy Tail other than maybe Laxus." Lucy added.

"But Laxus was raised here too. And Wendy wasn't always among Dragons."

Natsu shrugged. "Point is, you're extremely special to Gajeel and he doesn't want you in danger. So while he is busy, you'll be here where I can keep an eye on you with Lucy. I mean, who'd come after you with a Demon Dragon and the most powerful Celestial Key Wizard always at your side. Not to mention your own grand skills."

"But that's my point. If you all believe I'm so skilled, why doesn't he want me to help him?" Levy looked at them both.

Lucy hesitated and Natsu picked up for her again. "Love is irrational and he's royalty. No one ever said the bastard was sane or logical. You know that better than any of us. Besides, after what happened a couple months ago, he's probably just worried about your health. I mean, you two were still trying right?"

Levy sighed as she seemed to take in the excuse of her health. Everyone knew she wasn't one of the more physically powerful of the Guild.

xx

Lucy shook her head and knocked on Levy's door.

"Hey, Levy?" Lucy heard the mumbled response and decided the other Wizard was awake enough to ask. "Mira and the others are wondering if you wanted to do a girls day."

When levy was quiet for a bit longer, Lucy worried she'd fallen back to sleep. She checked the time on her phone again to make sure she was still on track.

She had fifteen minutes before she was hitting rush and at that point, she'd have to drag Levy with her. Willing or not.

The door opened as her phone jingled.

She looked at the text of Natsu saying he'd made it down to the Gardens.

He hated cars, trains, even motorcycles, so he'd left half an hour early just to be able to jog to the Gardens. Luckily, Laxus had his suit, because Lucy would have worried about it getting to the Gardens in clean condition had Natsu had to carry it.

"Do I have to?" Levy frowned up at her from the doorway.

"Well...we just thought it would be good for you. I mean, you haven't been out much lately."

"Because you all said it might be dangerous." The Script Wizard gave her a blank look.

Lucy shrugged. "I remember saying Gajeel's mission was dangerous, not that you'd be in danger just going around Magnolia."

"Still..." Levy sighed. She turned to go back into the room. "Give me a minute to change. And then I'll eat breakfast if you still have any of those muffins."

Lucy nodded as she smiled.

A willing victim was so much easier to deal with.

xx

Freed triple checked his Runes as he walked the outer limits of the stage he'd set up over the sand.

"Come on boy, I trust your work."

He was pushed forward by the heavy hand that hit his back. He turned to look at the big man who'd hit him and once again was in awe at seeing the King of Dragons in the flesh.

He'd known Metalicana would be there, but he'd expected someone a bit more...scary.

Not to say the knowledge that the man beside him was a Dragon wasn't scary, it just lacked something.

"Thanks...I guess...I'm just nervous. I mean...I've never contained so many Dragons in my field of Magic before. I can't afford for any of my Runes to fail on you all."

"Ah, don't sweat it kid. If our asses wind up in the sand, we'll probably just end up having a beach party instead." Metalicana laughed it off.

Freed was once again struck by how similar he and his son were. Metalicana didn't have the numerous facial studs, but he still had one under his bottom lip and a ring at the end of each brow. Nothing like his son, but enough to give them a similar appearance. The same eyes and general facial structure helped too.

It was like looking at an older, more mature version of Gajeel.

"Besides, I think Uri already reinforced your stuff. He's a bit of a stickler like you." Metalicana motioned towards a gold haired man standing at the end of the platform Freed had written up.

Freed stared at the man for a moment, taking in the polished look. Few men could pull off long hair like they did, and Freed had to admit that the Dragon did it even better than he did.

"He's a Script user?" Freed questioned.

"Eh, sort of. He uses the Ancient Art of what Script came from. Go on and talk to him. Not like you haven't got some time. Everything is pretty much set up. I think you guys failed to take into account that we would all help you set things up, not sit around on our asses." Metalicana said. "Besides, I've a kid to harass you know?"

Freed actually laughed as he watched Metalicana head towards the rest of the group.

The wedding was supposed to get started in just under two hours, but he'd yet to see Gajeel in order to ensure that things were still on track.

He just sighed as he started to walk towards the Dragon Metalicana had pointed out as Uri.

xx

Mira was nervous as she kept texting Judy to keep track of the dress.

Her hair and makeup were fully done and Ever and Lisanna were finishing up on beautifying the others in the group.

The wedding party was made up of Gajeel and Levy of course, with herself and Laxus as Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively, with Lucy, Juvia Evergreen, and Lisanna as Bridesmaids, and Natsu, Gray Elfman, and Bickslow as Groomsmen to pair off with them.

Laxus had already told her that all the boys were present at the Gardens and he'd watch them like a hawk to make sure none of them wandered off.

Only an hour left before the wedding was supposed to start…

"Mira?" Lucy interrupted her line of thought.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked her.

"I think I should be asking you that." Lucy smiled as she tilted her head in question.

Mira sighed before leaning in towards the other woman. "Judy hasn't gotten ahold of me and I've been worried. We'll have to leave here in fifteen minutes to get to the Gardens in time to get changed. Even that's going to be pushing it."

Her phone went off with Laxus' ringtone and Mira held up her hand.

"Go." Lucy motioned for her to leave.

Mira nodded as she swiped to answer the call.

"What is the situation?" She asked him.

"Well, good news is...Judy is here." Laxus said. She sighed in relief.

"Good news?" She frowned as she leaned against the door outside the salon they were borrowing from a Dragon who lived in Magnolia.

She'd been surprised to hear almost half a dozen lived in Magnolia already.

Jacques wasn't his name, but it was the human name he went by here, and she'd actually met the wonderful man before and liked his styling. Hence why he was helping them out today. Aside from the fact that this was the wedding of his Prince.

"Well..." Laxus sounded uneasy. "Nothing is damaged exactly, but she was injured when she stepped in to save a child from getting hit by a car outside the Gardens and..."

"What?" Mira was shocked.

"The dress is fine really." Laxus said quickly.

"But what about Judy?" Mira shook her head. Honestly...as much work as they'd put into the damn thing, it wasn't as important as her new friend.

Laxus sounded like he wanted to use his hands to soothe her. "She's fine. Wendy's mother healed her right up. But a little blood got on the hem of the dress and...no one knows how to fix it. The woman Gajeel had make the thing with you two, Hatti?"

"Yes." Mira nodded as she closed her eyes for patience.

"Apparently she's not coming because she got Dragon Fever the other day. And she doesn't want to risk getting everyone else sick too. Freed and Gramps already covered a private broadcast to her so she doesn't miss it at least, just the actual being here part." Laxus said.

"Well, I hope she feels better." Mira sighed.

"I...was hoping you'd know how we can fix the stain?" Laxus sounded nervous.

"I...not really. I mean, getting blood out of fabric is one thing...but that's not your everyday fabric and most methods I know would damage the thread Gajeel made for our embroidery." Mira said.

She looked up to see Juvia coming out of the shop to look for her. Mira waved her over.

"Laxus, has Mest shown up yet?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago with the cake. Why?"

"I need him to come get Juvia. It'll be faster for him to teleport her than for her to drive." Mira explained.

Juvia looked confused as Mira hung up.

"Juvia is needed elsewhere?" The woman frowned.

"I think at this point you're the saving grace of the wedding. Judy was injured and blood got on the gown." Mira said. She watched Juvia's eyes get wide in shock. "Judy is fine, but the dress is stained. Hatti's protection ensured tears and rips, not stains. There was not enough in her to cover that much at the time. Now I'm wishing we'd have had her come back to do it." Mira sighed.

"Juvia sees the problem then. Yes." She nodded assuredly. "Juvia can fix that. As long as it hasn't been long?"

"Less than an hour I think." Mira said as she heard the distinct sound of Mest teleporting to them.

The man stepped out of the alleyway beside the salon and Mira looked at him. "Laxus said to come here?" Mest looked at her.

"Yes. Juvia can fix the dress. Take her back and have Freed Rune the damn thing to protect it from now on." Mira said.

Mest nodded and held his hand out to Juvia.

"Oh, Juvia forgot her bag." Juvia said as she looked at the salon.

"It's fine. I'll bring it." Mira waved her off.

They were gone a moment later.

Mira sighed as she turned to head back inside the salon.

xx

Juvia let Laxus lead her to the room they'd put the dress in and sighed as she saw the beauty in front of her.

"This is...wonderful."

"I know right?" Laxus grinned. "Mira did all of the embroidery herself. Hatti made the fabric and merged it, and Judy did all the gems."

"Juvia wishes she could have something this pretty when Juvia gets married." Juvia sighed as Laxus stepped forward and took hold of the hem of the dress.

Laxus held it up so she could see where the bottom was just barely splashed with a few drops of blood against the silver dress.

It was a pale silver, but not white, which was the important part.

Juvia loved the idea of it. White was so overdone. And Levy would look much better in silver than white.

"Can you fix it?" Laxus let her take hold of it.

Juvia nodded as she looked around the room. "Juvia will just need some water."

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab some for you. Thanks a lot Juvia." He sounded relieved. "Gajeel doesn't know about this and I'm not about to be the one to tell him." He said as he left the room.

Juvia ran her fingers over the delicate scale embroidering with the metallic threads Mira had described to her before.

xx

Laxus sighed as the blood was dropped back into the cup with the water Juvia had used to remove it.

Everything was back to okay again.

"Alright, the others just got here. Mira sent me a text. So I guess you can start getting dressed. I'll go make sure their path is clear." He said.

Juvia nodded and headed for one of the sapphire blue dresses that Hatti had made up for them all.

Laxus had been surprised to know that all five of them weren't going to have to get their own dresses. Not that Mira didn't have one that would suit just fine somewhere.

He made sure the door was closed behind him and then headed to ensure that no one was in the building.

He could hear the main doors open and hurried out the back.

Most of the Dragons were settled in the seats Freed and Uri had made up for the wedding on the platform Freed had done up.

The man was using up a lot of his magic today, and Laxus had already told him to take a break. He knew his teammates strength and this was pushing it.

Laxus caught sight of the wild mane of black hair towards the ocean end of the platform and sighed as he went to tell Gajeel that the women had shown up.

xx

Levy couldn't breathe as she stared at the room they'd brought her to.

"I thought you said this was a girls day?" She glared at Lucy.

"It is. Well, sort of. The past hour and a half was." Lucy shrugged as she adjusted her bodice.

Levy watched Mira slip into her dress in moments before looking back at the dress they expected her to wear.

"That. Is. Not. A. Casual. Dress." Levy clipped off each word to try and make her irritation present.

"Please just put it on. I promise the suspense is worth it." Mira said.

"That is a fucking wedding dress." Levy snapped. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"What do you think?" Ever pulled her lace stockings on before standing.

"I'll ruin that just by touching it." Levy shook her head.

"But...you have to wear it Levy. We put so much work into this." Lisanna said sounding sad.

Levy was more than a little confused.

"This is some kind of photo shoot thing, isn't it?" She glared at Mira. "I thought you said Juvia was the one wearing it?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia couldn't wear that. It is too precious."

"Things just work out this way, alright?" Mira moved to take the dress off the hanger and unzipped the back of it.

"I am telling you that this is just going to get dirty." Levy said as Mira held it up as if she was getting it on Levy one way or another.

Better for the gorgeous gown for her to just go along with it.

As Mira and Juvia got it on her, she had to admit it felt so good.

Maybe going along with their plan would be worth it today. It wasn't as if she didn't need good memories for the day.

xx

Metalicana watched as everyone from Fairy Tail started to sit as the soft music signaling things were finally getting started played.

All his Dragons had been accepted with love.

He wished the few who hadn't come weren't so against human contact.

Even Acknologia had come and Metalicana knew how hard that was for him. Humans had killed the woman he loved and he had never really gotten over it. The Dragon even took human form, which he'd been so adamant on not doing when Metalicana had extended the invitation to him.

He sighed as he looked over it all.

For his son to have done most of the planning in all this, it was lovely. Gajeel had really found someone he cared deeply for.

His mother would be so proud of him.

Few knew that Gajeel's mother had once been human like Acknologia, and all were gone now, aside from himself and Ack. Even after becoming a Dragon, she had retained the beautiful kindness he'd loved about her. And she'd somehow passed that on to their son, despite his obvious aggressive personality.

Metalicana shook his head as he watched Freed make his way to the front of the area with Gajeel.

He turned to go inside the building the Gardens had allowed them to use and found the other boys Gajeel considered his friends.

"Ah, everything ready?" Laxus asked him.

Metalicana nodded. "Yeah, you and your mate going out will be the signal to start."

"And you're sure you'll be fine walking her?" One of the others, Gray he believed, asked as he tugged at his sleeve.

"A bit unconventional, but I suppose considering her cousin is the one performing the ceremony, it'll do." Metalicana shrugged. "Besides, she'll be my daughter shortly, so it only makes sense."

"Right." Natsu nodded. "We'll head out in a minute."

Laxus took a deep breath and Metalicana watched the beautiful white haired woman beside him touch his arm.

"Feels like we're giving our child away, doesn't it?" She teased him.

He snorted a laugh before sobering. "Well...a little?"

Bickslow laughed. "Doesn't it? I mean, we found her. We brought her here. Freed might be her blood family, but she's our family too."

Their other teammate, Evergreen smiled. "Yes. We watched her heal."

"And helped." Lucy added in.

Metalicana usually prided himself on remembering people, but this many at once tested his memory.

He sighed as he started for the room he knew Gajeel's little mate was in.

He'd yet to see her, but his son said he couldn't miss her.

He raised his hand to knock on the door as he could hear the group down the hall laughing.

"What?" The voice inside sounded scared.

He timidly pushed open the door.

Levy looked every bit as Gajeel had described her. She was beautiful in a cute kind of way.

She looked up at him. "Gajeel?"

He laughed as he closed the door. "Not exactly." He watched her look almost afraid for a moment. "Gajeel is my son."

"Metalicana?"

He nodded.

"What the hell is going on? He said you were all gone off doing something or other."

"Well, sort of. Our job is to ensure the peace among Magic users. Which gets difficult even for a Dragon, let me tell you. But we came together for this."

"This?" Levy frowned.

"He really did keep it secret, didn't he? I'm impressed honestly. Gajeel doesn't strike me as overly secretive. He was always like me, wore his intentions on his sleeve. Allyiah used to say I couldn't hide a tree in a forest."

Levy laughed as he'd intended. "Sounds like Gajeel."

Metalicana moved to sit on the couch beside her. "You haven't figured out what is going on?"

"Mira told me maybe two months ago about a photo shoot, but this just seems a bit much for that." She fisted her hands in the beautiful dress and once again, Metalicana was impressed by Laxus' mate. Judy had given her some real nice gems to work with and she'd used them spectacularly. Gajeel's ability to merge that glowing dust with metal to make a thread so fine it put Metalicana's best to shame was also pretty humbling. His son was so much more powerful than he ever let on as a child.

Fairy Tail was good for him.

Metalicana laughed. "No. Not a shoot, that's for sure. You're the main star though."

"It's an actual wedding, isn't it?" Levy looked at the floor.

He moved to take her hands. "That makes you upset, doesn't it?"

"I...he should have told me. I...was so mad at him because I thought...he was hiding bad things."

Metalicana sighed. "Sounds like my brat. He's no good at hiding things, but he's been really good at being the bad guy. That's my fault really. I should have been a better father."

"But Gajeel is a great man." Levy looked up at him quickly. "You should be proud of him."

"I am." Metalicana smiled. "He could have stayed a monster his whole immortal life and hated me, but he didn't. He ran away when he was fifteen, did you know that?"

Levy frowned. "No. He never talks much about his childhood or past in the Dark Guilds and gangs."

Metalicana sighed. "His mother died when he was still so small, and I wasn't the best father. It took me a couple years to realize how bad I was doing, and Grandine spent most of that beating me over the head with books honestly every time she had to patch him up. But once I'd attempted to change, it was probably too late. I'd neglected him for too long. I did my best in teaching him after that, but when he was fifteen, we had a big fight. It was over some stupid thing he'd wanted to do and I forbid it because I knew the danger in it. But I was too hard on him and didn't tell him why I was stopping him. I just wanted him safe and instead, he ran away from me and did it anyway."

Levy looked at the door. "He's a stubborn jackass."

He laughed. "I know. Metal is unbending in a lot of ways and I knew that better than anyone. The first gang he joined really did a number on him. Over the next couple years, I had Laxus' uncle watching over him as he just slowly became the monster he was before meeting Fairy Tail. There was almost a decade that I was ashamed to call him my son."

"But–" Levy started.

"I loved him still Levy, never doubt that. But I was afraid of what he'd become, what I caused him to be. I tried to talk to him once, while he was still in Phantom Lord. He threatened to kill me if he ever saw my face again. So I left my number with that Juvia girl and told her to make sure he never threw it away. She must have kept it, because shortly after he'd joined Fairy Tail, I got just this stupidest fucking text ever of 'Sorry.' Nothing else, no context, not even a name. Had I not already been talking to Juvia, I'd have never thought to ask her if the number was his."

"So that's how she knew Gajeel was a Royal Dragon?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Few know to connect Gajeel to me, even though we look so much alike. He took his mothers maiden name when he left, since it'd been over a hundred years since the Redfox name was even heard. No one would associate him with Dragons or even the old family. The Redfox family was known for having stupidly powerful Metal Wizards. Which is why I fell in love with his mother. She was their strongest until Gajeel."

Levy sighed and he looked down at her. "He never tells me stuff like this."

"He wouldn't. He's reclusive and he never thought he deserved someone like you Levy. He's afraid if he told you the truth about how much darkness he's actually walked in, you'd run away. He wouldn't even blame you either. But...you do love him, right?"

"Of course. I'm not afraid of him. I just wish he'd have told me himself. I thought he was leaving me. Not planning a wedding." She said.

He laughed. "I know, he's not the best at expressing himself, but this should show you how serious he is about you."

She nodded. "I..."

"Do you want to marry him? Because if you say no, I'll take you home."

She looked up at him. "But everyone put so much effort into today. Everyone lied to keep his secret and make today something better for me."

"Fuck everyone else Levy." She stared wide eyed at his bluntness. "It's what you want that matters to Gajeel. From what I hear, Fairy Tail is infamous for parties. It's not like all this will go to waste. Just means Gajeel will have to plan an even bigger one next time to make up for this one."

"I..." She shook her head. "I do want to."

He stood up and started to tug her to her feet. She was so damn small, she didn't even come fully up his chest and he laughed.

"Don't make fun of me." She stomped her foot as she glared at him for patting her head.

"Sorry. It's just that you remind me of Gajeel's mother more all the time. She was pretty small too."

Levy looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled at remembering the first time he'd ever seen Allyiah. "I'll tell you about his mother sometime. For now, let's go meet my son."

She nodded and let him start to lead her out.


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gajeel was honestly a little afraid.

Laxus reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll come out, don't worry." Laxus said quietly.

"But it's been a few minutes."

"Give your dad some time. She's probably just a bit nervous. I mean, this is a big deal for her." Natsu said.

Gajeel sighed.

"It'll be fine." Freed said. "Levy loves you. This is just a bit much for her to take in all at once like this. I mean, it is impressive you hid it as long as you did, but you had a lot of help too."

"Yeah, rub it in." Gajeel scoffed.

He felt his heart stop as he finally heard the music that said Levy was coming out with his father.

It wasn't the classical wedding theme, but rather a song he'd written specifically for this.

Most of Fairy Tail had groaned when he'd handed the sheet music to the Dragon playing on the piano he'd conjured with his own Dragon magic.

But now he could see them all surprised as they turned to look.

As his father opened the door, he finally saw the woman he loved, in the dress he'd helped create. Just a tiny bit of it, but he could honestly say that Mira had one hell of a taste in fashion. No wonder the Demon was a model. She knew what was good.

Laxus was one lucky bastard.

But it was his Levy who made it look really beautiful.

He heard the very slight pause in the playing as even Bastiel looked up at her.

Gajeel watched Levy blush as she walked beside his father, holding his arm. He could see that she was nervous by how she held tightly.

Honestly, he wished he had someone to hold on to too.

Mira and Hatti and Judy had outdone themselves.

It wasn't a white dress, just like Fairy Tail had forbidden him to wear his white suit. Not that he would have since that was just a gag he liked to harass them with. No, Hatti had made him up a nice black suit with a silver dress shirt to wear under it and he assumed Mira had done the little bit of embroidery on the cuffs and around the buttons and the collar. Nothing special about his, but whichever woman had done it had used his thread for his as well.

Seeing Levy in that pale silver really made her look more ethereal than a real fairy. It suited her natural pale skin and made her seem to glow even without the thread he'd made. He couldn't wait to see it in the dark, lighting her up.

The design Mira had gone with wasn't some big poofy thing that would make Levy looked smaller than she already was, but rather a very slightly flared out dress that seemed to flare even more behind her thanks to her lovely rear end. The skirt section was nothing special aside from the intricate embroidery that incorporated seemingly a million tiny sapphires into a scale pattern that he knew would glow from the inside out thanks to his thread. Judy had really made some fine, clear, dark sapphires.

The scale pattern continued up over her belly, parting above her navel and wrapping around to the back side and down the sheer lace sleeves that ended a little above her wrists, allowing him to see the jewelry he made for her. Mira had put an amazing amount of work into the bodice of Levy's gown though, because the heart shape was evidently more decorated and his necklace was displayed as the focal point thanks to the embroidered pattern.

As Levy came closer, he could even see that Mira and Judy had somehow managed to incorporate a sitting, wings spread, dragon with it's head coming up to look up between her breasts at the necklace.

It looked like...him. As Judy had seen once when she'd asked to see that he really was a Dragon. Only after he'd shown her had she realized who he really was. And never once treated him like royalty, which he'd liked.

In all, he loved the dress.

Even the sheer veil that came down over her face had sapphires on the edging and little scale pattern all the way through it. No, the actual fabric itself was in the scale pattern. It was amazing what a little magic and some effort could do.

His father brought her to the front and Gajeel felt scared to even touch her, afraid he'd ruin something about her.

xx

Freed wanted to cry.

He never would have imagined the little girl he'd found playing in the dirt as a child would end up here.

He wished he'd have rescued her sooner, gotten her from her ex sooner, but seeing her now was still worth it.

She was beautiful. Inside and out.

She was perfect to stand beside Gajeel.

Her kindness softened the Metal Dragon he'd come to respect. She had shown everyone in Fairy Tail that Gajeel Redfox was capable of being gentle and caring, and yet also completely willing to be brutal and violent still.

Every Dragon who was present would learn that his cousin was the sweetest person Fairy Tail had ever had in its doors. Except maybe Wendy, but she was a healer by nature.

He almost had to glance at his notes as Metalicana handed her over to Gajeel, the two just looked so adorably nervous that he couldn't think for a second.

But he finally cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

xx

Makarov was crying as he watched the two of them. He could see Mira wiping at a tear from where she stood near Levy and Lisanna touched her sisters arm from beside her.

Of all the kids he had adopted into his Guild, he'd have never in his life expected Gajeel to get married. Maybe twenty years from now after he was gone, but not while he was alive.

Metalicana patted his shoulder from beside him and he felt extremely honored to be sitting where he was.

Gajeel had personally asked for him to sit in the front row that was normally reserved for family members. Levy had none other than Freed, and Gajeel only had his own father. So for him to be sitting here beside Metalicana meant that Gajeel saw him as part of his family. Grandine sat on the other side of the Metal Dragon King as the only mother he'd known in his life. These were the people Gajeel saw as his parents and Makarov just felt so happy that he'd been asked to sit with these two Dragons.

xx

Everyone cheered as the two of them kissed and Levy blushed as Gajeel pulled back.

"I love you Levy Redfox." Gajeel said and she almost couldn't hear him over everyone else.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too Gajeel Redfox."

He grinned as their friends gathered around for a picture.

Levy had been nervous up until Freed started speaking, and then she finally realized that this was happening. She was getting married to the man who meant everything to her.

No matter that the man in question was a Dragon.

Things just flowed like a dream as she watched Patherlily take pictures of everything. She saw that all three Exceed had been given camera duty and smiled to herself as she couldn't wait to look back on everything from their point of view. Two of Bickslow's dolls had a Lacrima hung between them and were carrying it around.

It was almost an hour before everything was startled by a loud crash and the shattering of something big.

Everyone turned to look at the Garden where food had been set up while pictures were being taken of her and Gajeel and their wedding party. She just thought it was cute that each of them had coupled up. It was probably the only reason Gray and Natsu had even been invited, since Juvia was Gajeel's oldest friend and Lucy her closest.

Levy felt her heart stop as she saw what was missing.

The huge ice Dragon Gray must have made where the fountain was, now stood a few feet shorter as its head was gone.

Levy watched as the man in a grungy black hoodie and baggy, dirty jeans swung the bat at the sculpture again and took off more of the ice.

"Hey! What the hell man?" Gray shouted at him.

He turned and Levy saw a face she thought she'd never have to see again.

Lee.

She held tight to Gajeel.

"It's alright Levy, let us handle this." Freed smiled at her.

"Who is it?" She heard Metalicana ask from behind her.

"Her ex." Evergreen sneered.

Levy jumped at the feral growl that came from Gajeel and looked up to see his eyes had changed to be more Dragon.

"I see." Metalicana sighed. His hand covered Gajeel's shoulder. "Son, don't be rash. You've been in the sight of humans for far too long. You're subject to their laws as well."

"I'll still kill him." Gajeel growled.

"No boy." Grandine put her hand on his chest and Gajeel actually looked down and Levy could see his eyes change back to their usual shape. "Let your father."

"But..." Gajeel started. "He hurt Levy so much."

Levy nodded as she heard another piece break from the ice dragon.

"All the more reason for me to do something nice for my new daughter." Metalicana said as he moved around them.

Levy watched as the older Dragon moved towards Lee.

Her ex looked up at him.

"What do you want old man?"

"I don't believe you were invited." Metalicana didn't raise his voice or even sound threatening. In fact, it was only the magic in the air around them blocking out all outside noise that made her able to hear him clearly from this far away.

"And why would that matter. Not like you Wizards can kick me out." He held up a medallion hanging under his shirt and Freed made a sound of frustration.

"What is that?" Levy asked him.

"A Magic protection amulet. Makes it so that Magic doesn't work on the wearer. He's immune to all of us in Fairy Tail." Freed scowled.

Laxus snorted. "Most of us you mean. I'd love to see one of those that could actually work against the King. And Gajeel and I aren't pushovers."

Metalicana's laugh was clear.

"I see. You've prepared to take on Fairy Tail and ruin Levy's wedding. Very admirable determination." Metalicana nodded. Gajeel clenched his hand and Levy looked up to see him looking angry and realized that he only wasn't moving because Grandine had bound him with her wind. She was making it so that no one could get hurt if they all tried to go after her ex at once.

"Of course." Lee swung the bat at the dragon again. As another piece hit the ground, he looked questioningly at Metalicana. "You're not trying to stop me?"

Metalicana shrugged. "I'll wait until you finish with the ice. It's nothing we can't fix very easily anyway. We happen to have some wonderful water and ice Wizards among us." He glanced back at Juvia and Gray.

"What if I took out everything?"

"We'd build it back again. I hear you were very mean to Levy before she came to Fairy Tail." Metalicana switched the topic.

"I wouldn't call it mean. That implies you Wizards are as good as us normal people." He broke off another chunk of the Dragon and Levy could see Gray giving him the death stare. He must have worked hard on that thing. His magic was very strong to have lasted so long as it was.

Metalicana nodded. "I suppose Wizards aren't on the same level as normal people, no. But, I think they're not even able to be judged against each other as it is. And then you have my kind, who really aren't on the same level at all."

Lee finally finished beating the ice into small chunks. "Who the hell are you old man?"

"Me? I'm just the father of Levy's husband. No one special." Several Dragons snorted to cover laughter. Metalicana motioned towards Levy and Gajeel. "Should I introduce my son? I'm sure you'd like him. He's a very nice man."

Even Gajeel snorted at that. Levy cracked a smile.

Maybe this was just how Metalicana had learned to diffuse all conflict. Humor and peace. He made an excellent King.

"Probably as much of a wimp as she is." Lee scoffed.

"No, no, come, I'll introduce you." Metalicana urged him towards the platform where they all stood.

Lee saw Laxus and his team with her and glared at them. "Stupid Wizards." He sneered.

"This young man is my son, Gajeel." Metalicana motioned to Gajeel and Lee actually looked slightly intimidated by the physical look of Gajeel.

Levy felt amused that what she loved about Gajeel scared others.

His sheer size and the metal on his body had other people moving away from him instinctively. "Under normal circumstances, his specialty is Metal magic, but I suppose you wouldn't consent to a demonstration. Understandable. He's not the biggest fan of you either." Metalicana said.

A few people mumbled something along the lines of that being an understatement.

"Wizards will gather together I guess." Lee scowled.

"It's called a Guild." Levy said. "And we like it."

Before Lee could retort, Metalicana touched his shoulder.

"Oh, one more thing you should know. Not everyone in Fairy Tail is a traditional Wizard. Take Laxus, I believe you've met his team already. I hear they helped Levy come here." Metalicana motioned at the other big man glaring daggers at her ex. "My son too. And the little blue haired girl here, Wendy. And the pink haired man by Laxus. None of them in Fairy Tail are normal, but these four are extra special."

"Just stronger I guess. Still can't do shit with this on me." Lee patted his hoodie.

Metalicana chuckled. "See, that's where you're wrong. They're more than just stronger than an average Wizard. These four are part of a very powerful race. They are Dragons. In fact, over half of us here are Dragons. I'm sure you've heard of the insane Dragon Acknologia. Feared for spreading terror around the skies of Fiore."

She watched Lee pale slightly as Gajeel grinned, showing off fangs.

"Bullshit. Dragons are just legend." Lee sounded like he wanted to believe it.

Metalicana urged him towards the beach. "Allow us to show you boy." He said as he motioned for the Dragons to move to the sand.

Levy watched so many of the people around her head for the beach and caught sight of someone who looked at lot like Laxus among the group. Must have been the uncle Metalicana spoke of earlier.

She was in awe as she watched them all spread out in some kind of order before each of them was shrouded in magic.

When she blinked, she was staring at a field of Dragons in various sizes. Some were nearly as big as a small house. And then there was Acknologia, behind them all and towering over them.

"It's just an illusion." Lee sputtered.

"No, not in any way." Metalicana jumped down to the sand and as he moved, she could watch him become a Dragon. The large metal Dragon turned back to Lee. "I'd like to reintroduce myself. My name is Metalicana. I am a very powerful Dragon. I am also the King of my people."

Lee stumbled backwards into Laxus.

Metalicana loomed over them both. "Levy has married into my people by marrying my son, making her royalty of my kind. And what you do to one of us, you do to all of us, much like with Fairy Tail. We Dragons would like to repay you with interest. And we don't take no for an answer."

Laxus reached down to take hold of the smaller man as Metalicana looked at a small gray Dragon.

"Do please take him back to the Dragon Lair." Metalicana spoke to the Dragon coming up beside him.

The Dragon shifted back into his human form and Levy watched the man nod as he stepped onto the platform again while shifting.

Laxus handed over Lee and in less than a second, both her ex and the other Dragon were gone. Like Mest had teleported, but Mest was still here.

She looked up as the Dragons started to take human form again. Even the Dragon of legend, though it looked like it took far more concentration for Acknologia to do it.

Metalicana came back to stand in front of her and Gajeel.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but he'll be taken back and left until Gajeel can come home to deal with him with you. I'll send a formal notice to the King of Fiore that I have taken one of his people to most likely be killed and give him proper compensation for the loss to his people. Though I have a feeling that whatever Grandine chooses as compensation will be far more valuable than such a man was." Metalicana said.

"You'll leave him for me?" Gajeel tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you'd kill him."

Metalicana laughed as Levy frowned. "No. I'll claim it only so you don't get in any trouble, but I'll let you do it. Levy is your mate after all."

Levy felt overwhelmed as Gajeel just nodded.

She turned as she heard Gray and Juvia putting the Dragon back together, this time even bigger than before.

"Now, let us eat and party." Master Makarov sounded cheerful.

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded as he took her hand to start leading her towards the food.

xx

Lily settled himself on Gajeel's shoulder as the man and his wife stood staring at their party.

"Fairy Tail never does anything half measure, do they?" Lily laughed.

"No. Guess Dragons don't either." Gajeel grinned.

"Lily, are you going to be alright watching the house alone for two weeks?" Levy looked up at him.

Lily nodded. "Of course. You two have fun visiting with Gajeel's father and the other Dragons. I hear Natsu and Lucy are thinking of going to visit in a week with Laxus and Mira and Wendy."

Levy sighed. "I'm so nervous. What if the Dragons don't like me?"

Gajeel laughed. "Levy, they'll love you."

Lily hovered in the air above them as he watched his partner lean down to kiss his wife.

Yes, these two were good for each other.

He watched the Metal Dragon smile at her as he held her close. "But never as much as I do."


End file.
